The Instant Dating Game
by love2burn4tim
Summary: 1 bachelor, Tommy & 3 bachleorettes 1 of them being Jude & 2 other chicks. He has to choose 1. Who will it be! You really have to read to find out what happens. Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Instant Dating Game**

Does anyone remember the dating game?? I do! You know the one where there's 1 bachelor or bachelorette who's looking for a date and then there are 3 other bachelors or bachelorettes that are the contestants. Well…,let's add in a little Instant Star into the mix.

We of course have the ever so famous record label company G-Major, and our 2 favorite people of course. We have the ever so famous ex-boybander butt shakin' Little Tommy Q. at the manly age of 26, and our beautiful punk princess Jude Harrison, young and beautiful at the tender age of 20. They are still in that co-producer and artist relationship working on what would be Jude's 4th album. Then we also have the support of all our other favorite people…Sadie & Kwest who are dating, Jamie & Patsy, Mason, SME, Karma, Stuart & Victoria who didn't get divorced, Portia our stylist and the one and only Darius Mills and new partner Pagan Smith. Only a few of these characters will have a major role in the story.

Now…Jude and Tommy are both still single, running circles around each other playing their little flirt games with each other. And boy let me tell you!! There is a lot of built-up sexual tension between the 2. Let's just say they both are able to find their release, but neither are willing to admit their love for each other and show their commitment. And to top it all off, they are both tired of each others the games and are tired of being single.

Sound interesting?! Please let me know what you think. And YES there will be some smut eventually somewhere in this fic, so you are all forewarned.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Instant Star, CTV Studios, The Dating Game, The Price is Right or any other game show, MTV, the perfume/cologne brands, the characters or the songs that I may use in this fic, just only my idea of what will be happening in this story.

**Chapter I**

**What A Beautiful Morning!**

It's a typical hustle and bustle day at G-Major, everyone is running around and doin' their thing to get their songs recorded for their albums. Jude and Sadie walk into G-Major with coffee in hands bright and early at 8:30 am. As they stroll in they greet Darius as he walks out of his office. "Good morning D!" Sadie and Jude happily greet. "Good morning girls!" "So Jude got any hits for me today?!" Darius replies. "Ya as a matter a fact I do D!" "Well get in that studio girl!!" "Will do" Jude replies. "See ya later sis!" Sadie says as head over to her desk to start her work.

Before stepping heading to the studio, Jude hops on over to hospitality to look for strawberry Poptarts to get her daily fix. She finds a box in one of the cabinets and pops 1 into the toaster. As she's waiting for it to heat up, she slowly draws her eyes away from the Poptart box that she's reading to pass the time and sees Tommy casually wander in. His eyes immediately take notice of her as the top half top portion of her body is leaning over the counter, and they roam over her thin but curvaceous figure. He mischievously thinks to himself 'god the things I would love to do to her right now!' Jude breathes in the scent of his Polo Sport cologne that is blown to her direction from wind that enters the building. All of a sudden the temperature of her body slightly rises, and it's definitely not from the toaster that's heating up her poptart. They immediately make eye contact and they both offer each other a sweet but simple smile. As Tommy walks towards studio A, their studio, Jude's eyes gaze onto his retreating back and she grins to herself thinking 'Damn his ass looks hot today, god the things I would love to do to his ass right now!' Her thoughts are quickly interrupted by the popping of the toaster. Tommy finally reaches the door to the studio, but before entering in he decides to remove his leather jacket to relieve himself of the heat that has taken upon him after taking sight of Jude. He reveals his toned biceps that are covered with a plain white t-shirt slightly fitted at his upper arms but loose at the rest of his body accompanied with dark blue jeans that are loose but yet still expose his wonderful 'assets.' Jude notices his actions and her eyes are locked on to him even longer, but it's soon gone as his figure disappears into the studio.

This is my first time posting here on I am currently posted on another site that probably most of you IS fans know about, DLS and have probably already read this fic. Anyway, I thought I's give this a try and see how it goes on here. Well, I hope you all enjoy. Please read & review. Thanks!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**The Instant Dating Game**

**Memories and Explanations**

"Hey Jude!" Mason shouts out as he enters G-Major and spots Jude. She doesn't respond so he goes up to her waving his hand in front of her. "Hellooo Jude!!" Mason calls out a second time. "Huh, what?" She finally responds. "Oh hey Mase! How's it going?! When did you get back from touring the states?!" She asks excitedly. "Oh, Friday night. Luckily I had the weekend to catch up on some much needed R an' R. " "So what has got you all dazed and dreamy eyed back here?! Huh??" Mason asks with raised eyebrows. "Oh, nothing just wishin' and hopin' and thinkin'…." Jude says then an idea for a song pops into her head, so she hastily grabs paper and pen in one of the kitchen drawers and jots down the lyrics. "Thinkin' about what, Jude? Or should I say WHOM?" Mason questions her stressing on the word "whom." "Oh, you know who!" she answers.

All of a sudden a voice comes over the P.A. system "Jude Harrison please report to studio A. Jude to studio A, PLEASE!" Jude realizes that it's Tommy who's calling her. 'Crap, couldn't he just come out and call me instead of announcing it to all of G-Major!!' She complains in her thoughts. "Hey Mase I gotta go and get recording before Quincy has a shit fit. We'll talk later. I wanna hear all about your tour." Jude shouts as she heads towards the studio. "Sure, just call me hun and we'll set something up. See ya!" Mason calls out.

Jude quietly waits at the door way of the studio. Her mind drifts back to the past and thinks about all the times that she had spent with Tommy whether physical or not. From the first time she felt his arms around her when they were at the pier and they were working on "24 Hours" to their actual first kiss on her 16th birthday that Tom initiated and took it back. The last kiss that they shared was right before he left for Thailand. Jude decided to not choose him or Jamie. She decided on this so she can keep the sanity of both relationships, but always knowing to whom her heart belongs to.

FLASHBACK to less than 2 years ago, scene "All I Want Is You"

JUDE SPEAKING TO JAMIE

"Hey Jamie!" She calls out as she sees him leaving his home waving good bye to his Nana. "Look I wanted to let you know that as much as I love you and care for you, it's not in the same way as you feel for me. I want to thank you for always being there for me, for picking me up when I'm down, for being my best friend." "What are you saying Jude?" Jamie asks. "That's just it, my feelings for you are just that, as my best friend, nothing more." Jamie's head drops down in sadness looking at the ground. "This is what's best for us. I wanted to let you know that I didn't choose Tommy either. I've decided to sort things out in my life first and get things back on track since G-Major is temporarily closed." "Jude, I am hurt that you don't feel the same for me as I do for you, but I guess this is for the best." He responds quietly. "Ya it is Jamie, I know it's the best for all of us." "I would rather have you as my best friend instead of nothing at all," he replies. They hug each other tight cherishing this moment and their friendship. "Look, Jamie I have to go, but I'm not going anywhere so we'll see each around. I have one other thing that I have to do," Jude says in rush and with that they wave good bye to each other.

JUDE SPEAKING TO TOMMY

(I don't know if anyone notice, but one of the most recent pictures that Tim took that is posted on the IS gallery website, if you enlarge the picture and you look at Tim standing in the door way, it has stained glass windows on the side. It probably means that Jude chose Tommy in the end. This was just an observation.)

Jude's running through the streets of Toronto trying to get to her destination before it's too late. She arrives and knocks on the door surrounded by the stained glass window. "Jude!" Tommy answers surprised as he opens the door looking at 'his' girl. "Hey Quincy, can I come in so we can talk?" "Sure," he answers but questioning her lack of enthusiasm. She enters his home and he guides her to the black soft micro-fiber love seat in his spacious living room. Jude takes his hands in her, her baby blues begin to water and slightly blur her vision and begins to speak. "Tommy, I want you to know that…. I won't be going to Thailand with you." Tom's head bows slowly to his chest. "But I didn't choose Jamie either." His head pops back up in confusion. "So what did you decide Jude?" He asks confused. "I've decided that Jamie is by best friend, and that's all he'll ever be to me. But you Tom…..I know that you are my best friend and so much more, but I think it's for best that I remain neutral with you and Jamie. With G-Major being temporarily closed, I've decided to sort things out in my life and get things back on track. I told Jamie the exact same thing. I want you to go and do this trip, something that you've always wanted to do but never had the chance to do. I want to give you something." Jude pulls out of her rear pocket an envelope and hands it to Tom. He carefully opens it….."Jude this is your music catalogue. Why are your giving this back to me? I got this for you. I want you to keep it." Tom utters. "I know you did, but I'm giving back to you. And why? The reason is because I want to give you a reason to come back to me. You know how much music means to me, other wise you never would've gone through so much trouble to get this from Darius. If you truly care for me….." Jude shies away from using the word 'love' "….. like you say you do, then you'll hold onto my catalogue Qunicy while you're away and because you know my love for music,

once you are ready to come home you will do anything to make sure that my music comes back to me safely to my heart and in my hands." Jude explains. "You know I will girl. I'll do anything for you," Tommy whispers lovingly. "I know you will Tom," Jude replies back.

Later on that afternoon, Jude takes Tommy to the Toronto International Airport. They enter the airport, Tom checks his bags in and they wait patiently for his flight to be called. They sit down at a bench in the terminal. Tommy begins to speak taking her hands in his. "Jude, I really wish you were coming with me." "I know me too, but this is the best for all of us, Tom." "I know," he replies. "Jude there's something I want to give you." Tommy takes off his favorite leather jacket and removes from the pocket a black velvet box and wraps the jacket around Jude's shoulders. He gives the box to Jude to open and reveals a platinum chain and attached to it is half of a platinum heart. He removes it from the box and shows to Jude that on the front it has half of the words "I Love You" then he turns it over to the back and shows her the initials "TQ" engraved.

Tom begins to explain, turns Jude around and clasps the necklace onto her…"Jude, the pendant on this necklace is basically half of another. As you can see it has my initials on the back." She silently nods in understanding and tears begin to fall from their eyes. He continues…"Well, I am wearing that other half." Jude turns and faces Tommy, then takes her left hand and brings it up to the side of his face and Tom closes his eyes and leans into her palm. With her right hand she brings it to his neck and carefully pulls out his necklace. She sees that it is exactly like hers, just the other half. She reads the other half of "I Love You" doesn't say a word about it, then turns it over and sees her initials "JH" engraved on the back and confirms what he had just told her. Tommy takes his left hand and brings Jude's head forward, she removes her hand from his face and their foreheads touch. He lightly but passionately kisses her, then takes both of his hands takes each of the hearts from their necklaces and joins them together show her that they fit perfectly.

Suddenly Tom's flight for Thailand is called. They stand up together, embrace each other tightly as if the world were to end. "No matter what happens between us Jude, I promise I will be back and I will keep in touch and we will always be together and best friends, forever." Tom says to Jude. She replies the same "I promise you too, forever." They give each other one final hug and loving kiss good bye. Mentally they had both avoided the words "I Love You" since earlier that day and both realize that their necklaces say it all. Tommy heads towards the ramp leading to the plane never looking back. She patiently waits staring out the window of the airport watching Tom's plane take off until it is out of sight, then notices she has his jacket, closes her eyes and breathes in his scent.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Since that one day when she made her final decision, "herself," things have been…well…okay. 6 months after the temporary closure of G-Major, the label reopened its doors with Darius still as the owner, but now partnered with Pegan Smith. Darius had basically used whatever finances he had left in order to keep Portia out of jail. Pegan heard about the situation, and instead of making his own label he decided to own the majority of G-Major. He being President and Darius as his Vice-President. Portia continued to work as the stylist under the watchful eye of Sadie, who is no longer the receptionist but the PR and Office manager of G-Major. She and Kwest have been dating since that night when all was the details of Angie's accident was discovered (scene-Sympathy for the Devil). Kwest is now a producer at G-Major working with SME, Patsy, Karma and Mason. SME continues to be Jude's back-up band. Speed and Karma are still married and have moved into their fully furnished mansion provided by MTV of course for their newlywed reality show. Jaime had rekindled his relationship with Patsy and it's still going strong to this day. After her accident she was sent away to rehab until she was better. Patsy's still the same, just tougher and rougher without the alcohol since now she can think clearly without it. Jude and Jamie hung out every so often when he had the chance, other than that he spent most of his time with Patsy or traveling to meet with new and upcoming potential artists for G-Major. Jude would sometimes tag-a-long on a few of Jamie's trips because he would ask for her opinion once in a while about the potential clients. They both now have a better understanding of their friendship and of each others relationships since Jamie has Patsy in his life now.

4 months later Tommy returned as promised. Throughout his trip he kept his promise and managed to write letters or send e-mails to Jude telling her all about his trip. On occasion he'd also sent pictures to her and she would share them with everyone at G-Major. But one of the most special things that Jude looked forward to was their weekly, but brief phone call that she would receive every Sunday so she could hear his sweet voice. (The time differences, I have no idea.) When Tommy returned he and Jude spent some time together, not as a couple but as friends, friends with small benefits. Things were somewhat normal between the two of them, nut cleared away from telling each other their feelings for one another, steered away from the words "I Love You," but they both managed to always wear the necklaces that linked them together.

They were both asked by Darius and Pegan to work at G-Major as co-producers and artists, Jude being the artist of course. They accepted the offer but only if they were able to return 6 months after the reopening. Darius and Pegan agreed to their requests and contracts were signed. The 6 months had passed and everyone was working as diligently as ever, since Pegan became the new owner things were busier, but not as tense when Darius was the only owner. Pegan refused to have bad chi lingering in his new found company, so he made sure that everything was up to standards in feng shui so that everything surrounding them was in harmony. Jude and Tommy started working together again in the studio. Tommy later took on SME's and Speed's solo as well since they were Jude's back-up and it would be convenient for them to work together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

**The Instant Dating Game**

**Friends With Small Benefits**

**Note: Jude is still a virgin! She only ever sees her "first time" begin with Tommy and no one else. I did tell you that they did have "benefits" with each other and A LOT of pent up sexual tension. They are both avoiding commitment with each other and declaring their love for each other. They do go on dates with other people, but they never enjoy the company they are with. They sometimes go on their own little dates to talk about the dates they went on. And surprisingly Tommy's being a good boy and does not have sexual relations with other women. Why, you wonder…believe it or not he's happy with the "benefits" he has with Jude and doesn't look for it in other women. Jude of course is saving herself but is happy too with the "benefits" she gets from Tommy. Hopefully this will help you understand the Dating game part later on.**

Jude finally shakes her head back to reality as she is still standing at the door way staring at Tommy. Ever since he left she's always felt sparks every time they are near each other, when they pass by each other and even the small glances or smiles they make towards one another. She knows he feels it too because they always tend to gazed into each others crystal blue eyes once that spark is ignited.

As he's rolling around behind the soundboard he still fails to notice she's there. Jude sees Tommy with his headset on hunched over on the sound board making some adjustments. She notices the muscles on his upper arms protruding from the short sleeves that she saw from a distance earlier, and then looks at his v-shaped figure from the back. Jude continues to stare then breathes in his fragrance, again her mind thinking about when he walked in earlier.

She began to feel flush again and thought 'I would love to run my hands over his body' she impishly thinks to herself, then a light bulb pops in her head, 'hmmm, why don't I…..' She silently closes the door to the studio with a wicked smile on her face, locks it and steps behind Tommy as he is still unaware that anyone is there. (I told you all, "friends will small benefits.") Then she leans forward with her chest pressed lightly onto his back and smoothly slips her hands down into the front of his shirt and places her soft but slightly calloused hand onto his hard chest and squeezes. Tommy jump slightly in shock, removes his headphones and responds to her touch with "Mmmmm…" Jude lowers her head to the back of his neck and places light kisses leading to the back of his right ear. She breathlessly whispers "I heard you calling me Tommy on the P.A. system and I 'CAME' as fast as I could." She highlights on the word 'CAME,' as she speaks.

He swallows at her implication and inhales her scent of strawberry clean hair and hint of Romance perfume from Ralph Lauren. He takes his right hand and gently pulls her head towards the front of his and smoothly runs his tongue across her lips and then takes her mouth in to his. Their tongues connect like magnets and take in each others morning coffee taste. She brings the rest of her body in front of him with her arms around his neck and he places her on his directly at his center sitting her sideways. Jude feels his center growing through his jeans and attempts to release his pressure by rubbing her right butt cheek on it. Tommy groans, "Girl, you seriously need to stop!" "But I don't want to." Jude whines removing her swollen lips from his as they are both trying to catch their breaths from lack of oxygen. "Babe, why are you doing this right now, so early in the morning and on a Monday??" He asks with frustration in his voice as she continues to grind herself into him with a great deal of force. "It's your fault for making me soo hot this morning when you walked in! So now I'm just getting you back!" Jude replies back. "Oh, really? Well it looks like I'm going have to get my revenge too!" Tommy replies with a sneer on his face. "Why?! I didn't do anything to you!" She states firmly. "Oh yes you did!! You leaning over that counter this morning didn't help me much either!" He counters.

He then takes his left hand and slips it under her black pin striped shirt and placing his hand underneath her semi-cup bra, Jude gasps at his action and he begins massaging her left breast, she responds moaning at his touch. Tommy takes his right hand and unbuttons her shirt, then licks his plush lips and lowers his mouth to the left nipple of as he releases her breast. He attaches himself to the outer portion of her nipple and begins to suction himself like a leech and quickly leaves his mark, then moves to massage the areola with the tip of his velvet tongue then he does the same with the other breast. "Oh god Tommy!" She replies at his actions and continues to shift her ass on his growing erection though his pants. "Jude baby, don't stop!" Tommy moans as he enjoys the friction even more. Then takes his right hand and slowly creeps his fingers up her thighs beneath her blue denim skirt and gently rubs his fingers on the outer part of her matching g-string. Then he kindly pushes the fabric aside and slips his 2 fingers inside her slowly stroking her first then pumping in and out of her faster and harder each time. As she feels his fingers twisting inside her, she begins to push down more into his center and at the same time brings her hips forward to his hand to increase the pressure. As Tommy notices the added heaviness to his hand he adds a 3rd finger and applies more force into her and rubs his thumb in circle on her clit. She responds by rubbing herself even harder at his shaft. They both feel the pressure from each other, their temperatures rise together at that moment and simultaneously they orgasm and yell "YESSS!" but only enough to only hear each other.

All of sudden there's a knock at the door. They hear Kwest's voice, "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late but you didn't have to lock me out of the studio." Jude and Tom giggle quietly at his statement. As they quickly fix themselves and clean up, Tom asks Jude with sarcasm and a smirk, "So do you feel better now?" "Ya, I do actually. How about you?" Jude responds. "I definitely feel a lot better!" He replies. They give each other one final kiss and sigh at the relief they both feel before opening the door to let Kwest in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

**The Instant Dating Game**

**Wishin' and Hopin'**

"Hey Kwest!" Jude and Tom both say as he comes in. "Hey guys! Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Kwest replies. They look at each other silently trying to ignore his Kwest's question. He notices the silence, but decides to shrug it off and thinks quietly to himself 'Do those two think I'm an idiot, I know what they most likely did in here I just refuse to say and even think about it. Eww!'

Tommy speaks up, "So Harrison, ya got anything to record?" "Yes I do. I wrote it this morning," she replies. Jude takes the paper out that she had written the lyrics on earlier in hospitality. "Ok, get in there!" Tom says with delight, knowing that she always comes up with something good. Jude walks into the sound proof booth plugs her guitar into the amp.

Note: Here is the original artist of the song. Yes, I know I went way, way back for the music. Go back to Jude's conversation with Mason in Ch. 2 and you see why I chose this song. Now if you know the song, good. Imagine it your head the beat of this song, she sings it kind of hard but on the "Wishin' and Hopin'" choruses she sings it a bit softer like in the original song, but all the other parts are faster, upbeat and rock tempo.

**Wishin' and **Hopin' **Ani Di Franco, My Bestfriend's Wedding**

"What's the title Jude?" Tom asks. "Wishin' and Hopin'" Tom counts down…."Wishin' and Hopin'" Jude Harrison, take 1 and 3…2…1…" He points to Jude to begin and starts out with a quick intro instrumental.

_Jude starts out softly_

**Wishin', and hopin', and thinkin', and prayin',**

**Planning and dreamin' each night of his charms.**

**That won't get you into his arms**

_The beat changes to an upbeat rock tempo, then Jude sings the verse faster_

**So if your're looking for love you can share**

**All you gotta to is hold him, and kiss him, and love him,**

**And show him that you care.**

_Jude makes eye contact with Tommy hoping he listens to this verse._

**Show him that you care, just for him.**

**Do the things that he likes to do.**

**Wear your hair just for him, 'cause,**

**You won't get him, thinkin' and a prayin',**

**Wishin' and hopin'.**

_Jude's voice softens again_

**'Cause wishin', and hopin', and thinkin', and prayin',**

**Planning and dreamin' his kisses will start.**

**That won't get you into his heart!**

_As Jude sings this verse she stares deeply at Tom and thinks about their action earlier. She licks her lips purposely and Tom picks up his ice cold bottle of water to cool himself down. Jude notices and smiles._

**So if you're thinking how great true love is**

**All you gotta to is hold him, and kiss him, and squeeze him, and love him.**

**Yeah, just do it!**

**And after you do, you will be his.**

_Beat changes to an upbeat rock tempo, then Jude sings the verse faster_

**You gotta show him that you care just for him.**

**Do the things that he likes to do.**

**Wear your hair just for him, 'cause,**

**You won't get him, thinkin' and a prayin',**

**Wishin' and a hopin'.**

_Jude's voice softens again_

**'Cause wishin', and hopin', and thinkin', and prayin',**

**Planning and dreamin' his kisses will start.**

**That won't get you into his heart!**

_Jude belts this last verse out._

**So if you're thinking how great true love is!**

**All you gotta to is hold him, and kiss him, and squeeze him, and love him.**

**Yeah, just do it!**

**And after you do, you will be his.**

**You will be his.**

**You will be his!**

"And cut!" Tom speaks into the mic after the 5th take in the past 3-1/2 hours. Jude smiles and asks with anticipation, "Finally! So how was it?" "That was great Big Eyes!" He compliments back. "Sounds like a hit to me! We'll get the guys in here to add some more beats, mix it and then give it to Darius by the end of the day." Kwest adds in. "Thanks guys! I'll see ya later! I'm going to lunch with Mason." "Bye Red!" Kwest shouts out from the booth as he sets up for SME later.

As Jude prepares to leave the studio, Tommy gets up from his seat walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her petite frame…"I loved your song, girl!" Tom says softly in her ear, nuzzling into the crook of her neck where he places tender wet kisses. "Thanks!" Jude replies with a smile and granting him a little more contact. Kwest quietly surveys their movements from the booth making a mental note for later. "So do I get anything before you leave for recording your song?" Tommy questions her with a slight hint. "I don't know, do you?" She reacts with a grin and slowly turns around in his arms. She brings her right hand up to his neck and pulls out his necklace and Tommy reproduces her actions. They join their temples and Jude connects her mouth to his, Tommy glides the tip of his tongue between her lips requesting for entry. Jude pulls him in closer with the back of his neck and permits his action and gives her tongue to him as well. Tommy responds by tightening his grip around her waist. They stroke each other with pleasure as they satisfy their hunger with that one kiss. They pull apart panting for air. Tommy steps back and Jude walks out of the studio without a word, just a wave good bye till they meet again later after lunch.


	5. Chapter 5  Part 1

**Chapter V – Part I**

**Dates of Past, Present & Future**

It was 12:30 in the afternoon and Jude was starving. She steps out of the studio seeking Mason and found him in studio B working on a song. "Hey Mase, are ready for lunch?!" She asks eagerly to get some food in her growling stomach. He hears the noise, "Damn girl, they must be really workin' you hard for you to be that loud!" "Shut up! Let's go before I get really cranky!" Mason just shakes his head and laughs as they exit the building.

**At the diner with Jude and Mason**

After a 5 minute walk they arrive at a little diner, one of the many places they go to kill their hunger. They're shown to their seats by the waitress and given glasses of water. Jude and Mason briefly look at the simple menu. "I'll have the chicken club sandwich, side of fries and soda please," Jude orders and Mason quickly adds on "I would like the Philly cheese steak sandwich, onion rings and soda also, thank you." "Coming right up," the waitress replies with a smile as she notes down their order.

"So how was the tour Mason?!" Jude asks excitedly. It's been 2 years since she's been on tour to the U.S. "It was great! All the concerts were sold out!" Mason replies. "I couldn't believe how packed the halls and stadiums were, it was unbelievable!" He adds on with satisfaction that his tour was a success. "Did you get any down time while you were there?" Jude asks. "Ya we did. While we were in California we stopped at the aquarium, zoo and amusement park. Oh! We even went to a couple to game shows and sat in the audience." "Really, what shows?" Jude wonders. "Well we sat in on 'The Price is Right' (I do not own the show) and on the 'Instant Dating Game.'" "What are they about?" Jude inquires. "Well 'The Price is Right' is where they call people from the audience and they have to guess the price of items without going over its original amount. If you are the closest to it then you win the item. After that 1st part if you win then you get to go on stage and play more games till you get to the last part of the game. If you do well on all of the games you end up competing with one other person who did as well as you. If you make it to the very end, then you're lucky 'cuz you get all of the prizes." "Sounds like fun!" Jude responds with a smile. "Ya it was! Thank god I wasn't called 'cuz I would've never made it. You know me and shopping, I could care less about the price as long as I like it!" Jude replies, "true" with a laugh. "So what about the other one, the dating game one?" she adds. They are briefly interrupted as they waitress serves their food.

**Back at G-Major in hospitality where Tom and Kwest are eating their lunch, pizza.**

"So T, why was the door locked earlier this morning?" Kwest curiously asks with a half smile. "No reason, Jude probably accidentally locked it when she came in, I was busy mixing some beats for Speed's song." "Sure, whatever you say man." Kwest retorts back. "What's that suppose to mean?" Tommy snaps. "Look, as long as I've known you two, I know something's got to be going on." "Kwest man, we are not even together, we just friends, nothing more." "Uh, huh. Friends that I see holding hands every so often, stare at each other like there's no tomorrow, give each other kisses- on the lips I might add and not to mention hold each other as if they were together." Kwest shakes his head with amusement. "I saw you two just a minute ago sucking face in the studio while I was setting up in the booth. Do you think I am that clueless?! Friends my ass!! Friends with benefits no doubt." "No Kwest! No benefits whatsoever!" 'Well, maybe a few.' Tom thinks to himself.

"We just really trust each other more than before and we are comfortable being with each other. That's all. And besides, Jude's not like that and you know it." "Ya I know Jude's not like that. But what about you man? You and your crazy sex drive! And what is with you and your dates lately? Ever since you came back from your trip and started working here you haven't been the same." "And your point is?!" Tom states. "My point is….is that you've changed. Like 2 weeks ago, your date, that long legged blonde. She was practically all over you here in the studio on the couch over there and you did nothing except make out

with her. And what surprised me the most is your hands stayed in one place." "I was trying to be a gentleman." "Gentleman, shit! Are you serious?!" Kwest barks out. "Yes I am." Tom calmly replies with a smile. "Then what about just last week. You had that fine brunette here. And she was literally getting down and dirty on you, and….and you literally picked her up and told her that it's not right for her to do

that. Are you nuts!? You are not the same Tom that I use to know." Kwest points out. "So…maybe I have changed and maybe for the better. It would be nice to have a woman that I can talk to sometimes about life or music and at least show some interest in something else other than me or herself. Is there anything wrong with wanting that?" "Nothing. I guess I'm just shocked with this 360 you did." "I'm just trying to be a better man. Is there any harm in that?" "No there's not." Kwest replies with guilt.

**Back at the diner.**

"Oh, the 'Instant Dating Game.' That one was a hoot!" Mason speaks excitedly. "Why is that?" Jude asks as she takes bite of her sandwich. After swallowing his food Mason replies, "Well in that show there's either 1 bachelor or bachelorette that's looking for a date. Then there are 3 bachelors or bachelorettes that are the contestants which the 1 single guys or girl gets to choose from." "So what's wrong with that?" Jude asks then pops a couple of fries in her mouth and takes a sip of her soda. "Well see the catch is that the single person and the contestants are separated by a wall and no one know what each other looks like, except for the 3 contestants because they sit on the other side of the wall together." "Oohhh! I get it! So how does the single guy or girl choose their date?" Jude asks. "That's when the fun begins!" Mason begins to laugh. "The single guy or girl gets to ask the 3 contestants some questions of his choice. The questions are unbelievable, but then so are the answers. Then at the end of the show the single guy or girl gets to choose his date. Oh, but get this….the show pays for the date at the end." "Really?!? Jude comments with a surprised tone. "Yup, but there's a catch to that too. The studio audience gets to participate. At the end of the show, the audience gets to vote which of the 3 contestants is best for the single guy or girl. And the single person gets to make his own choice at the end too. Now whoever of the 3 contestants gets the highest percentage of votes is the audience choice. For the audiences' choice the date for the couple is a trip for 5 nights and 4 days to some place. For the single guys choice the show plans something local." "Oh, well that sucks for the single person," Jude comments. "Not really," and Mason begins to explain. "If the single person's choice happens to match the audience's choice then the lucky couple gets the trip." "Well, it's not that bad then I guess. I would be scared if I had strangers choose my date." Jude says. "I know I would." Mason comments back.

"Speaking of dates? How has your past couple of dates been?" Mason curiously asks. "Ok, I guess. There just dates, nothing serious." "Hun, from the pictures you showed me they looked pretty serious!" "I don't know Mase, they just didn't interest me." "How so?" He asks. "Well the one 2 weeks ago, tall, blonde, green eyes, a bod that was not bad, he was too self involved. He constantly kept talking about himself, how he works out and flexes his muscles, please! That's just over doing it. Then to top it off! He was constantly checking himself out every chance he got. Either passing by a mirror, a window where he can see his reflection, oh and get this when we were at the restaurant he even used the back of his spoon!" Jude begins to laugh hard as she recalls that night. "I wanted to laugh right there, but I just didn't have the heart." Mason begins to laugh as he imagines that night himself. "What about that other one just last week, black hair and hazel eyes. He was a definite hottie!" Mason continues. "Ughh! He was worse. All he did was stare at me from the time we met all throughout dinner. Eww! Then he has the nerve to start groping me, and we just met. I just up and left him and I didn't care!" "Aww hun, I'm sorry." Mason comments sadly.

"Ya know Mase it would be nice to find someone who's just normal and decent for a change. Someone who wasn't self absorbed, someone I could talk to and would actually listen." "I know Jude." Mason replies with a comforting voice. "I have not had that in a long time. Shoot, come to think of it, I don't think I've ever had that." Jude shakes her head in disappointment. "Hey, what about Quincy? He seems to have changed quite a bit since he's been back." "We decided a long time ago before he left that we would be just friends, nothing more." Then she subconsciously picks up the pendant from her neck and rubs it between her thumb and finger tracing the initials engraved on it. "Jude, from what you've told me while I was on tour and what I saw before I left, there's gotta be something there. I mean I see how you two are. You walk together hand-in-hand, you kiss each other on the lips and it's not even a peck most of the time." Jude smile at the s thought as she's listening to Mason. "He's even comes up behind and wraps his arms around you like there's no tomorrow. And I'm pretty sure that you've probably done a little bit more with

Quincy haven't you?!" He questions wiggling eyebrows. "Mason, nothing is going on between me and

Tommy. And besides, it won't work. I don't think he's ready for commitment." "But from what I've seen, the things that you two do you seem pretty committed to me. Normal friends don't do what you two do." Mason states his observation. "I know. We just happen to be very comfortable with each other. And right now, despite all that has happened in the past between us, Tom is the only person I trust and am comfortable to be an affectionate with." "Jude Elizabeth! What have you done with Tommy Quincy?!" Mason questions in a harsh manner. "Nothing! My gosh Mase nothing. You know I'm saving myself for the right person and for the right time." "You mean Tommy don't you?" Mason asks with a smirk. "Shut it!" Jude retorts with a hidden smile.


	6. Chapter 5  Part 2

**Chapter V – Part II**

**The Instant Dating Game**

**Dates of Past, Present & Future**

**Back at G-Major**

"So Tom, go any dates lined up?" "No not recently. I haven't been in the mood to ask anyone out. And no one appeals to me right now." Tom answers. "Jude must have really done a number on you." "No she hasn't." "Whatever you say Tom. I'm gonna find you a date." Kwest comments and walks out of hospitality. "No Kwest don't!" Tom screeches out, but it was too late for Kwest to hear, so he heads back to studio A waiting for Jude's return.

"We should find you a date!" Mason suggests to Jude as they walk back towards G-Major. "I don't need a date Mason!" Jude declares with frustration. "Sure you do. And I'm gonna be the one to find you one." Mason states as he walks off. Jude reaches out to stop him but it was too late. She shakes her head in disbelief and walks back to the studio.

Jude walks in the studio and plops herself right Tommy who's sitting on the sofa behind the soundboard. She swings her legs over so her thighs are on top of his lap, then lays her head back onto the armrest rubs her temple in frustration and sighs deeply. "What's wrong hun?" Tom asks her sweetly bringing his hand to her head and taking over her massaging of her head. "Awww nothing. Just Mason being Mason." "What did our favorite cowboy do?" Tom asks. Jude quietly scoffs with a laugh then shakes her head, "He wants to find me a date." Then he removes his hand from her head and starts rubbing his temple and chuckles at her statement. "What's so funny? I don't find it amusing you know!" Jude responds. "I'm not laughing at you. It's just that…Kwest wants to find me a date, too." Then they both begin to laugh at the actions of their 2 best friends. "I swear, those two are crazy," Jude voices. "I know." Tom replies. "Speaking of dates…." Tom continues. "How were your last dates that you went on?" "You don't even wanna know. They were ridiculous. How were dates with your little hoochies?! (Yes I went old school using this word. Does anyone else remember using it? I did, A LOT!)" She utters sarcastically. "Ha! Probably no better than yours." Tom states then continues, "Do you wanna go out tonight?" Jude looks into Tom's eyes intently, "Sure, I'd love to!" she replies joyfully. "I'll pick you up at 7." The Jude casually removes herself from him, gives him a small kiss on the corner of his lips and leaves the studio.

**Meanwhile, outside of the studios…**

Mason is searching on-line thinking of ways to find Jude a perfect date. "Personal ads, dating services, date spots in the area…nahh. These have all been done before." Mason mutters to himself. "Jude's special. She needs something different, special like her." Mason takes his right hand index finger and taps it at the bottom of his chin staring blankly at the computer screen. "Aha! I got it!" He shouts startling everyone else in the lobby. Mason begins to type rapidly on the keyboard, 'The Instant Dating Game.' "Hmmm very interesting," he quietly says. He continues to read silently, _**"Special International Show. Looking for 1 eligible bachelor and 3 bachelorettes in the Toronto, Canada area. Will be holding interviews for eligible men and women this Friday, Sept. 14**__**th **__**at CTV Studios. Complete application for and submit before Wednesday, Sept. 12**__**th**__**."**_ Mason smiles widely and prints out the application form. 'I'll talk to Jude tonight about this.' He mentally notes.

"Sadie!" Jude calls out as she enters her office. "Hey sis! How's it goin?" "Good and you?" "I'm okay, just a lot of paper work and wardrobes to review and sign off on. What's up?" Sadie replies taking a breather from busy desk. "Well…I was wondering if you were busy tonight and if you could help me with something." "I think I'm free. Wha'cha got?" Jude answers her big sister with a small grin, "I have a date with Tommy tonight." "You do! OMG, I'm soo happy for you! Wait, are you two…together?" "No we're not Sades. You know we're just friends." Suddenly there's a knock on Sadie's office door, "Come in." Sadie responds. "Hey Sades have you seen Jude?" Tom asks as he enters the doorway. "Oh there you are." Tom answers for himself. Jude turns around with a glowing smile to reply "Hey!" He walks up to Jude, "Hey babe." he quickly speaks facing her and wraps his right arm around her back closely pulling her into him, she looks up at him slipping her arms around his waist and they meet each other half way to kiss fervently. They pull back after several seconds with pleasing smiles. Sadie stares at them bewildered by their actions, "ahem" she says pretending to clear her throat. Then Tom speaks, "So do you have another song for us to record? At least just the vocals you can sing acapella and we can add the music later." "Mmm hmm. Let me just get my journal and look through it quick." Jude replies then Tom hastily gives her a peck on her cheek and walks away exiting the office, "By Sades." He politely gestures. "Jude, from what I just saw that does not look like you two are friends." Sadie points out. "Believe me, we are Sades. Friends, nothing more." Jude says reassuringly to her big sister. "Ya sure, more like friends with benefits." "You know it's not like that Sadie! Trust me. You know I am still a virgin." Jude says proudly. "Fine. Whatever you say Jude. What time's your date?" "He's picking me up at 7pm." "Ok, I'll make sure I'm home at least by 6." "Thanks Sadie! You're a lifesaver." "No prob Jude. Later." Jude walks out to studio A to record 1 more song.

In studio B, Kwest is looking through his old little black book that he hasn't seen in ages, basically since he's been dating Sadie. 'Thank god I still have this. Just the think I need for cases like this.' Kwest thinks to himself. After several minutes of flipping through pages and making a few phone calls, no such luck. Then he thinks to himself, 'There has got to be a better way to find Tom a girl. Little black books don't cut it anymore.' Kwest strolls out into the lobby and sits in one of the chairs in the lobby with the computer. His elbows hits the mouse on the desk, then the computer wakes up from its sleep mode. He stares attentively at the screen and sees the header of the website 'The Instant Dating Game.' "Hmmm" Kwest says to himself as he quickly reads the screen. _**"Special International Show. Looking for 1 eligible bachelor and 3 bachelorettes in the Toronto, Canada area. Will be holding interviews for eligible men and women this Friday, Sept. 14**__**th **__**at CTV Studios. Complete application for and submit before Wednesday, Sept. 12**__**th**__**."**_ "Yes! This is perfect for Tom!" Kwest mutters excitedly but silently to himself. He quickly prints out the application, and then gets out of the website before anyone else sees it. 'I'll talk to Tom about this later.'

In studio A, Jude walks in with 2 bottles of water for herself and Tom. "Hey, hun!" She quickly greets Tom "Hey Big Eyes!" he replies and grabs her journal approaches Tom and sits on his lap. He automatically hugs her waist, she leans back into his chest and give each other a quick kiss and smile. They lean over to the edge of the soundboard flipping through the pages of Jude's journal looking for a song. Then they both see "Skips" and agree to record it. They decide to call Speed into the studio to play the piano for the song. Speed enters, "Dudes, what's up?" "Speed we need you to play the piano for Jude's song 'Skips,'" Tom says. "Sure Squinty!" Speed replies and Tom cringes as the nickname rolls out of Speeds mouth. "Just get in there!" Tom retorts. Speed joins Jude. "Ready Dude!?" Speed asks. "I mean…Ready Jude!?" He quickly corrects himself as Jude glares at him. Tom speaks into the mic…"Jude Harrison, Skips, take 1. in….3…2…1" He points to them in the sound booth after the piano intro, the words flow from Jude's angelic voice. As she sings she makes eye contact with Tommy. He gazes back at her and multi tasks as needed making adjustments on the soundboards and listening to the lyrics as they flow out.

**Skips**

**By Alexz Johnson**

I feel my heart doesn't fit

'Cause it beats too many times

And it skips

Running races in my head and back

I feel my hands don't work

Touching your skin in the dark

I was put here to watch

Not meant to get caught up in it

Close to your skin

Up and down

On this merry-go-round

Take Me Up

Put me back in one piece

But let me feel you

Well, here I am

Landing myself again

Ready to fake it on a win

But let me break him in

Let me break him in

(ohhhhh)I made a choice

(ohhhh)Try and make myself invisible

(ohhhh)Make sure I can fit it

(ohhhh)Cause I'm sick of feeling miserable

(ohh)Hidden by some lies

(ohhhh)Sacrifice my friendly ties

(ohh)Started from scratch

(ohh)Won't attack if he walks my way

(ohhhh)Hear what he has to say

I feel my heart doesn't fit

'Cause it beats too many times

And it skips

Running races in my head and back

I feel my hands don't work

Touching your skin in the dark

I was put here to watch

Not meant to get caught up in it

Close to your skin

(ohhhhh)I made a choice

(ohhhh)Try and make myself invisible

(ohhhh)Make sure I can fit it

(ohhhh)Cause I'm sick of feeling miserable

(ohh)Hidden by some lies

(ohhhh)Sacrifice my friendly ties

(ohh)Started from scratch

(ohh)Won't attack if he walks my way

(ohhhh)Hear what he has to say

I feel my heart doesn't fit

'Cause it beats too many times

And it skips

Running races in my head and then

At the end of the song, Jude breaks eye contact by closing her eyes. As Speed was playing and singing back up, he noticed the invisible heat between the two as their stares penetrated through the glass of the booth. Tommy yells "Cut!" through the mic. "Great job Big Eyes! Perfect take!" Tom compliments. "Ahem, ahem!" Speed clears out from his throat as he attempts to get recognition. "You too Vincent!" "Dude first name usage, not cool!" Tom grins as uses Speeds first name. "Later guys! See ya tomorrow!" Speed says as he departs from the studio. "Later Speed!" They both reply.

Tommy enters the sound booth closing the door behind him. He strolls up to Jude as she is still sitting on the stool, "Hey you!" She acknowledges as he enters. "So what are the plans for tonight?" Jude asks. Tommy stands between her legs sliding his strong hands around her lower back then clutching onto her firm ass. She gasps in shock in awe at his actions, then she instantly relaxes and smiles. All of a sudden she begins to ache at her own core and feels the need to release the tension she's feeling. He smiles back then lifts her up gently, her skirt being pushed up above her waist, and he positions her to his hard core and she wraps her legs around his waist. Tom walks towards the door of the booth leans against the door with his back at a slight angle; he begins to rub Jude vigorously against himself. Luckily with the soundproof surrounding they are able to be as loud as they need. Jude begins whimper, Tom notices and knows that she's asking for more. He applies more pressure to her back to bring her closer if it is even possible. Then Jude begins to cry "YES TOMMY MORE!! DON'T STOP!!" As Tom hears her plea, he becomes more aroused and feels his member is about to explode. "AAHHH JUDE!!" Tommy desperately wants to inside her but respects her wishes, so he goes for his second option. He takes his left hand brings it to the front and begins to rub the pillows of her southern lips with the palm of her fingers then strokes her. Her eyes open at the feeling, then she hisses as he inserts his fingers and begins to pump in and out feeling the softness of her inner walls as they contract around his fingers. She removes his hand and continues to rub her center against the bulge of his jeans. She knows Tommy needs to inside of her, but she wants to be faithful to herself and keep her promise. So she does everything in her power to satisfy him. They unite their mouths as one, massaging and dueling their tongues for and continue to pleasure each others existing cores. They scream in ecstasy and release together. Tommy gently places her back on the floor walk into the soundboard room and finds clean napkins from previous meals to clean themselves. They give each other one final kiss before stepping out of the studio and leave to prepare for date later that evening.


	7. Chapter 6  Part 1

**Author's note and warning: Just a reminder, Jude is still a virgin. So despite her other sexual acts she still has never seen a man naked nor has she allowed for one to see her. I would like to thank Crybaby452 author of "Temptation" and "What If?" Great smut in those 2 fics, and that's where I was inspired. This chapter does contain sexual acts. How far I take it, you will just have to wait and see.**

**Chapter VI Part I**

**The Instant Dating Game**

**The Present Date: Tommy Quincy**

5:30 in the evening Jude finally arrive home. She was ecstatic about her date with Tommy that night. She always seemed to get butterflies in her stomach every time she would go on a date with him. Even though they had spent time together in and out this particular feeling always returned. Jude decided to take a nice hot soothing bubble bath to relax. Half an hour had passed; she stepped out of the bath and was now relaxed. She put on her robe and headed towards her bedroom turned on the base of her I-pod and "There's Us" quietly poured out from the speakers. She went to her walk-in closet to decide on what to wear when she realized she didn't know what type of attire was needed. Jude picked up her cell and hit 1 on her speed dial to call Tommy. "Hi babe!" Tom answered as he saw Jude's picture on his caller ID.

"What's up?" He continued. "Hey sweetie! I was calling to see what type of attire I should wear tonight." "You could wear your birthday suit with a nice big red bow tied around your waist and I would be a completely and totally happy man!" He answers snickering behind the phone. "Quincy you perv! Only in your wildest fantasies would that ever happen, so quit smiling over there!" Jude snaps. "Aw, how'd you…?!" Tom questions and she cuts him off replying with a laugh, "Baby I know you like the back of my hand!" "Fine." Tom says. Semi-formal casual attire. So a simple cocktail like dress will do nothing fancy." He explains. "Ok, thanks! See you later." "Bye Jude!"

Jude looked thorough her closet and pulled out a red convertible halter dress and a pair of silver bejeweled satin sandal shoes. Jude continued to get ready by applying her Romance body lotion and perfume by Ralph Lauren onto her skin. She proceeded to put on her undergarments and then her dress and shoes. Then she put her necklace that Tommy had given her back onto its rightful place. She completed her look with small studded platinum diamond earrings and platinum open heart bracelet. At 6:15 pm Sadie had finally arrived. She left Jude's blonde hair with chestnut highlights down to cascade on her shoulders with large curls at the end and applied her make up giving her a natural yet sexy look and final touch lip gloss that accentuated her full lips. At 7:00 pm Tommy arrived on the dot.

The door bell rang and Sadie answered. "Hi Tom!" Sadie greeted. "Hey Sadie! Is Jude ready?" He replied. "Yeah she should be down in a minute." "Jude! Tom's here." Sadie called out. "Be down in a sec!" Jude replied. Tommy smiled with anticipation waiting for 'his' girl to come down. Jude looked at her appearance one last time then appeared at the top of the steps and admired Tommy's attire. He was in an all black simple yet elegant 3 button suit, white linen dress shirt and black tie with fine thin lined red diagonal pin stripes. Suddenly Jude descended down the staircase and Tommy's eyes widely gaped struck by her beauty. "Good evening Mr. Quincy." "Good evening Miss Harrison." The both politely greeted and nodded. Then Tommy presented from his back a bouquet of red roses and gently kissed her on her lips so he wouldn't ruin her make up. "Thank you these are beautiful! You didn't have to get me these." "I know but I wanted to." Jude brought the buds to her face to inhale its sweet fragrance. Sadie kindly took the roses from Jude and sent them off. "Bye guys. Enjoy the evening! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Sadie grinned and waved bye.

Tom and Jude stepped onto the porch. Tom took Jude's black silk wrap and delicately covered her shoulders and she hooked her right arm onto his left and he guided her to his Porsche. He opened the passenger side door assisted her in closing the door then rushed to the driver's seat to get going. They gazed at each other and Tom took Jude's left hand into his right and brought it up to his lips and placed and delicate kiss on the back of her hand. "You look beautiful tonight!" He softly stated. Jude nodded to

acknowledge his compliment and replied, "Thank you, you clean up pretty good yourself." The rest of the ride was silent but comfortable between the two and glances were stolen whenever possible.

They finally arrived at a quaint Italian restaurant within 20 minutes. Tommy had made special reservations so they were not disturbed by fans or paparazzos. The Maitre 'D escorted them to their table located at the corner of the restaurant in the back away from the windows, a little cozy booth that was covered by a shoji screen for their privacy. Their table was covered with a crisp white table cloth, red rose petals and lit votive candles. Jude smiled at the site. She slid in first then Tommy followed and another waiter appeared with 2 glasses of water. They sat quietly and Tom began to speak, "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of ordering our meal ahead of time so we wouldn't have to wait. Especially since it's been…" Tom looks at his watch, "about 6 hours since you've eaten." Jude giggles at his comment, "Quincy, you know me oh so well. I'm glad you did 'cuz I'm starving! I'm sure whatever you ordered is fine." "Great!" He replies with a chuckle.

Tommy signals the waiter to bring out the 1st course which is a small portion of micro green salad with candied walnuts. 2nd course was pasta tossed salad with Italian dressing with fresh vegetables. 3rd course was butternut squash soup topped with crème fresh. Main course was linguine with clams in a cream sauce, sautéed vegetables on the side and garlic bread. Their meals were accompanied with a white zinfandel and blush wine.

The evening was filled with non-stop conversation, glances and gazing into each others beautiful eyes. Jude had brought up their earlier topic from the studio, "So how were your 2 skanky dates from last 2 weeks?" Jude asks with amusement. "They were meant to be forgotten." He replied. "Really? From what I saw when they were at G-Major they had it all goin' on. Something that you would never forget." "No they didn't Jude!" "Sure they did! They were goin' on and on all over you. It was like the energizer bunny stuck in an octopus's body and their tentacles were just totally sucked on to you. And you know damn well you enjoyed it." "Yea Jude, as a matter of fact I loved it!!" Tom answered sarcastically rolling his eyes. He remembered exactly how those other girls were.

He did admit when he first saw them that they were the types of women he would normally go for, but since he returned from his travels through Asia he's changed. He never mentioned certain things to Jude, but believe it or not he actually learned a lot while there. He had made acquaintances both men and women in many of the places he visited and they explained a lot of things to them about their cultures. He traveled to Hong Kong and Beijing in China, Osaka and Kyoto in Japan, Cebu City and Pasig City in the Philippines, Saigon and Da Lat in Vietnam, just to name a few of his travels. One of the things he observed while there

was that the women there were shy, reserved and had a lot of respect for themselves and they were also very respected by the men there that did surround them. He also noticed how family and their respect for each other are very important. Because of this new found knowledge he constantly thought about Jude while he was there. His Jude was all of those things, but there were a few differences. One was that she was outgoing and always spoke her mind and the truth. She was also shy, but then also had a freaky and kinky side that she kept to herself, and he loved that part because was lucky that he got to see and be involved with that side of her once in a while.

Tom continued in a peeved manner, "In fact, I loved it so much, I was turned on! Are jealous Jude that you can't do the same for me, huh?!" Jude was slightly hurt but and replied, "Yea I bet you did Qunicy!" "And what about your beef cake dates, huh Jude?" Tommy asked just as annoyed as she was. "Ha!" She laughed. "Oh yea, they were definitely hot Tom, hotter than you that's for sure!" Jude knew in her mind that wasn't the case. They were actually similar to Tommy just 10 times worse in every way. "Ya know what Tommy, I was so turned that I just wanted to jump their bones!! So are jealous now that you're not the one that I wanna jump?!" She stated angrily and crossed her arms over he chest. They around with their back facing each other ignoring the presence of the other for few minutes while the waiter cleared their table from the last course, then waiter brought out a thermal pitcher of coffee with cream and sugar. Unexpectedly he returned presenting them with their dessert and announced, "Sir and madam your dessert, A Coffee Tortoni with Kahlua."

They both slowly turned around and Jude was in astonished at the sight. Tom knew her love for coffee and felt this was the perfect dessert for them. She stared at the dessert then slowly brought her eyes up to meet his. They both immediately spoke, "I'm sorry." They smiled. "We haven't argued like that in a long time." He stated. "Yea I know, feels weird." Jude spoke. "Well, you go first." Tom said. "Tommy, I'm sorry for getting going off on you like that. I had no right whatsoever. It's none of my business what you and those 'women' do." Jude stressed the 'women' in a disgusted tone. "We're not even together, so I really shouldn't be saying anything. Sorry." As she finished her apology she bowed her head not wanting to see the reaction on his face. "Jude, I'm sorry too." Tom brings finger to her chin to lift her head up so she's looking at him again and continues. "Who you date and what you do is not my business either. But I do worry about you. I just don't want anyone to take advantage of you or see you get hurt, that's all."

They stare into each others pools of blue in their eyes, connecting their foreheads, and lightly brush their lips before sealing the gap, then pull apart smiling. "So how about that dessert?!" Jude asks blissfully. Tommy looks as her and lightly laughs at her happiness as she takes her spoon and digs into the rich frozen dessert. He looks at her at her expression, "So how is it?" "Mmmmm! This is sooo good!" She moans closing her eyes as she savors the sweetness. Jude takes more of the dessert into her spoon and feeds Tommy. His reaction is the same as hers, but instead he's taking pleasure at the moment they have together. They continue to each the dessert feeding themselves and each other and taking sips of the hot coffee that was given to them.

"So…" Tommy begins. "Did those guys turn you on?" He just couldn't resist and had to ask. "Tommy!" She shouts, but only between the two of them. "What? I'm not trying to start anything, I was just…well…curious. That's all." He expresses with a smile and shrugs his shoulders. Jude responds with a smile. "Well…" she begins. "Jude!" "Okay, I'm kidding. They were actually kind of like you." She says. "Ha! Impossible! There is NO ONE like me!" Tom declares in his cocky manner. "You're right, there isn't. They were actually worse that you." Jude explains to him what she had told Mason earlier that day. "So what about your dates?" She whispers and an idea rushes to her head. She slowly scoots closer to him then takes her right hand and gently massages his left thigh up and down being careful not to go any closer than she needs to be. "Did they turn you on?" Jude asks seductively and rubs his leg going a little bit higher and barely touching his sac on the outside of his slacks. Tom swallows at her actions. She notices his response and smiles because she knows what it's doing to him. Then Tom gains control by moving closer to her and brings his lips to her ear and whispers, "Actually…no they didn't turn me on." Now Jude swallows, closes her eyes and feels her body temperature increase a bit and Tom continues as he notices her response then brings his left hand underneath the skirt of her dress and begins to massage her thigh and brings is closer to her rear cupping her right butt cheek and squeezing it firmly. "What does turn me on is being this close to you and breathing in your sweet scent…." Then he brings his lush lips towards the crook her neck and placing small wet kisses. "And looking at you right now, knowing that I can't have all of you. You are so beautiful Jude!"


	8. Chapter 6  Part 2

**Author's note and warning: Just a reminder, Jude is still a virgin. So despite her other sexual acts she still has never seen a man naked nor has she allowed for one to see her. I would like to thank Crybaby452 author of "Temptation" and "What If?" Great smut in those 2 fics, and that's where I was inspired. This chapter does contain sexual acts. How far I take it, you will just have to wait and see.**

**Chapter VI Part II**

**The Instant Dating Game**

**The Present Date: Tommy Quincy**

He joins their mouths and she replies with a soft moan and brings her hand up to his center and begins to rub his manhood forcefully. In response to her actions he slides his hand to her front and massages swollen core on the outside of her lace panty. They both abruptly stop and breathe heavily. "Your place, now!" Jude orders. Tommy quickly pays for the bill and they leave the restaurant as if a fire were blazing towards them. The valet retrieves the Porsche, Tom gives a hefty tip and they quickly leave and arrive at Tom's house in 15 minutes flat.

Tom parks his car in his driveway. Rushes to Jude's side of the door, offers his hand and helps her out of his car. He pushes it closed then pushes her back against the side of the car and kisses her hungrily. He moves away and quickly pulls her so they arrive at the front door. Tommy unlocks the door and guides her in and locks the door after he shuts it then removes his jacket and tie and places it on the back of the sofa. Jude walks in and places her silk wrap and clutch purse on the sofa in the middle of the living room. Tom retreats to the kitchen and brings out 2 glasses filled with chilled champagne. He hands her a glass and they take a sip together. He kisses her again without hesitation and growls as he enjoys the taste of the champagne and sweetness of her lips combined together. They slowly walk up to the master bedroom, Tommy's bedroom. They step in without turning on any lights. Tom walks further into the room leaving Jude at the entrance. Jude hears Tom walking around in the room but is unaware of what he is doing. Suddenly, there's a small glimmer at the dresser by the window, then she notices another one again at one of the nightstands by the bed. As she looks more closely of what's going, she realizes they are candles being lit one by one by Tommy. She continues to follow the trail of lit candles around the room and then sees Tom directly in front of her again.

He lowers his head down to hers and gently kisses her, then running his tongue between her lips asking for entry. She gladly permits his entrance and engulfs his tongue in her mouth tasting the champagne. They pull away and Tommy kisses her lips again making a path to her cheeks, jaw line, neck, shoulders and then towards her chest. He reconnects with her mouth and pulls her slowly towards the edge of the bed never breaking contact. He brings his hands to the back of her neck to untie her dress, and then Jude breaks the kiss and brings her hands on top of his to stop his actions. "What's wrong?" Tom asks and Jude replies softly, "Tommy, I know that we've done 'things' together before, but I'm not ready to have sex yet." Jude thinks carefully before she says anything else. As much as she's tempted to go further with Tommy, she doesn't want to unless she knows they are in love. She knows she loves him, but is not going to admit that to him unless he admits it first. Jude continues, "I'm not saying necessarily with you but with anyone for that matter." "Jude, I'm not going to force you to do anything that you don't want to do. I care about you way too much to force you into anything. Let's just take it slow and enjoy each other? Okay?" Jude nods in agreement at his concern and wraps her arms around his neck attaches her lips to his again and now requesting for her entrance. He gladly admits it and moans deeply enjoying her body against his.

His hands begin to roam her body and she's enjoying the feeling being this close to him. She's never been this close to any man before, and to be this close to Tommy and in his bedroom was a big first time experience for her. She was ecstatic and turned on by the feeling that she did want to go as far as she could. As they continued to kiss, she brought her hands down to his chest and felt the muscles of his chest. Tommy trailed his tongue down to her neck and turned Jude around so her back was against his chest. She could feel his growing erection against her lower back and was shocked at how hard he was and applied pressure against him with her back. He groaned at her actions as he felt his crotch become more constricted. He placed more kisses on the back of her neck and took his hands and started to untie the dress. She tensed up again for the second time. "Baby what's wrong? Are you ok?" Tom asked. "Yes and no." Jude replied. "Do you want me to stop?" "Actually, no I don't Tom." "So what wrong?" "Tommy, you know that I am still a virgin, right?" "Yes, of course I do. And I told you that we won't do anything that you don't want." "Yes, I know that….it's just that well…I've NEVER been naked in front of a man before and nor have I seen a naked man before and pictures in magazines and books don't count." "Jude, you and I have been intimate and have touched each other before, it's really not that different." Tom explains. "I know it's not, but this is all new for me and I'm a bit scared and nervous." Jude states and sits down at the foot of the bed in embarrassment and begins to tear. Tom sits next to her and wraps her in his arms, "Shh, hun don't cry, there's nothing to cry about." Tom whispers calmly. "Jude, I know that you don't want to go too far and I respect that. Are you sure you don't want me to stop?" "Mmm hmm." She replies with a nod. "You know I really care for you, right?" "Yes." "And you know that I would never do anything to hurt you again, right?" "Yes, I know Tom." "Do you care for me?" "Yea, I do." "Now this is the most important. Do you trust me?" "Yes, I do." He kisses her on the top of her head and walks away to his walk-in closet. Tommy comes back out carrying a standing full length mirror and brings it to foot of the bed placing it a few feet away. Jude's eyes widen, following his movements and questions, "Tommy what is the mirror for?" He walks to one side of the bed and turns on the lamp that is on the night stand, then goes to the other and does the same. There's a little more light in the room, but still leaving its candle lit mood.

He walks up to Jude and takes her by the hand and leads her to the mirror so she is standing in front looking at her reflection. Tommy stands directly behind her. "How much do you trust me Jude?" "With everything that I am." She replies. Tommy begins by taking each Jude's hands in his and places them by her side. "I want you to look at yourself. Look at how beautiful you are." She smiles at his comment and he takes his hands and softly caresses her arms. She turns to face him, closes her eyes inhales and exhales deeply, and then she takes her hands to the top of his dress shirt and slowly unbuttons, Tom stops her hands "You don't have to do this," he says. "I know, but I want to." Jude says in return and continues unbuttoning and pulls the shirt tails out from his slacks and finishes the task. Then she runs her hands up along his abdomen feeling each of the bricks in his six pack, Tom quietly moans at her soft touch, and then she moves up towards his chest feeling every defined curve on his pecks and then pushes the shirt off to fall to the floor. Jude begins to feels bold and places light kisses on his chest then takes his left nipple into her mouth and begins to swirl her tongue on his applying slight pressure, Tom hisses and carefully pushes her head closer to his chest, she smiles and repeats it on the other.

Then Tom takes Jude to face the mirror, rubs his hand across her bare back and begins to untie the dress and at the same time kisses her shoulders and then her neck. He brings the ties to the front and allows them to fall freely, and then he places his strong hands on her flat stomach and glides his way up to her breasts placing them on top of the black halter top bra. He squeezes them gently then takes his hand to her back to unclasp the bra. Once it is loose, she still holds it in place not wanting to show her bare chest. Tom removes her hands and whispers, "I want you to see how gorgeous you are." Then he removes the bra by pulling it above her head, now revealing her upper body completely to him. Next he takes his hand to her hips and slowly pushes off the remaining bottom half of the dress allowing it to pool to the floor. Jude turns around to face Tom making another courageous move by running her hands on top of his hard core, the unbuckles his belt and slowly unbuttons his pants and slides it down to the floor. Tom removes his dress socks and kicks his slacks off to the side. Now they are both left in one piece of undergarment, he in his boxer briefs and she in her black laced thong. They both stand in front of the mirror admiring their images not just individually but together as his chest is pressed against her back.

Jude then decides to take one final step. Without turning around she takes the tips of her finds the waist band of Tom's undergarment. She begins to pull it down, but then Tom interrupts "Are you sure you want to do this? You can stop now if you want?" Jude nods yes to reply and continues to push down the garment. As it slowly goes down she could feel soft skin of his penis against her skin, and once it lands on the floor Tom pushes it away with his foot. Then without looking she slides her hands up the front of his thighs to his center. She feels his soft sacs and fondles them with her left hand, and with her right she slowly strokes his shaft approving its length and thickness and paying close attention to his tip that has expressed a bit of fluid. Tom takes in the pleasure as Jude rubs him lightly, but then decides to complete the final step so Jude will feel completely comfortable. He begins to speak. "Jude, I want to relax and just let me guide you. Ok?" She replies, "Yes." Tom takes her hands in his and arranges it so that the back of her hand is against the palm of his. Then he slowly guides her hands to her breasts and has her touch herself. She begins to close her eyes, but then Tom speaks, "Open your eyes girl. In order for you to feel completely comfortable with yourself you not only need to see yourself and admire your beauty by looking at yourself in this mirror, but also touch yourself and know what makes you feel good. Don't be afraid. Once you learn to appreciate yourself then you can learn to appreciate a man and show him how to appreciate you." Tom takes in all that's happening at this moment and can't believe that's he's with the woman he loves, although he has not admitted it to her, and is about to share an intimate experience with her that he has never share with any woman before. Yes, he's had sex with many women before, but even though he's not having sex with Jude he feels that this moment is just as special to him as it is to her. "Show me." She replies.

Tom gazes at her figure in the mirror then takes both of her hands and brings them down to the waist of her thong and pushes them down till it falls to the floor. He then leads her hands to her pelvic area then slides her fingers to her clit and moves her fingers gently in a circular motion. Tom now decides to step back further so he is now sitting at the edge of his bed and Jude remains on this lap. Even though he is showing her to appreciate herself, he can't help but enjoy the feel of her warm skin against his own naked body. Then he continues to instruct her "Open your legs baby. Now look at yourself completely in the mirror." She does as she's told and Tom speaks again. "You are so exquisite inside and out!" Then he takes her hands again and guides her to her core, as she continues to look she notices how wet she has become and is enjoying every moment right now that she is with Tom. He then takes her fingers of her right hand and slides them down to her lips and shows her how to stroke herself. She moans at the feel and is enjoying watching every step that Tom demonstrates with her. With her left hand Tom guides her to her breasts shows her how to massages and knead them making sure she shows the same attention to the right. Then she gasps as Tom pushes her fingers inside of herself then she continues the pumping motion on her own and moans at the pleasure. As Tom notices that she is taking better control, he then stops her actions and she whimpers as the satisfaction is taken away from her.

Tom picks up Jude and sits her on top at the edge of the bed. She gasps as she looks at Tom and all of his glory. She felt how big he was earlier without even looking but now she was actually looking at him it just confirmed her thoughts, and she smiles. He notices the smile on her face and asks, "What are you smiling at? " Jude responds and pulls him in front of her. "Well earlier when I touched you I was overwhelmed with what you had, but now that I'm looking at you completely, I'm just amazed at how you look and well…how big your are!" Tommy smiles and shakes his head surprised at her comment. "So Jude, do you think you can handle me?" He asks smirking. "Oh I think I'm more than ready to handle you!" She replies and Tom is shocked at her banter. He continues to instruct, "Ok Jude, now I'm going to show you another thing. I want you to take your hand and wrap it around my dick, and then slowly stroke it." Jude does as she is told, then she hears Tommy groaning and her motion. She notices his enjoyment and continues to stroke faster, and then Tom opens his eyes as he feels the change of speed. He slows Jude down and then guides her hand again and showing her to stroke him just at the tip of his penis going a bit below. As she does this he moans louder, then immediately stops her actions.

Tommy continues to instruct her again as she is sitting down at the edge of the bed he tells her to lie down, and then he grabs a couple of pillow and places them behind her head to prop her up. Then he begins to speak again. "Jude, I have to ask you this again. Do you really trust me?" "Yes I do. Why?" "What I'm about to do to you we have done before, but I'm going to takes it a little further and it's probably something that you would never expect. Are you ready?" "Yea I am." First Tommy takes his thumb and rubs her clit, when Jude begins to moan then he plunges his 2 fingers inside of her first pumping slowly then fast as she moans louder he places a 3rd finger and pumps it even faster but this time he pushes his fingers in as far as he can go. Jude yells "Oh Tommy!" As he feels her walls tighten he stops and removes his fingers and Jude whines as he ceases.

Tom pushes her up further onto the bed still leaving the pillows propped up behind her, and then he lays the top portion of his body onto the bed with his stomach down. "Sweetie, I want you to open your legs for me again." He positions himself so his head is directly in front of her dripping wet core and places her legs above his shoulders. "Jude." He calls out to her. She lifts her head and makes direct eye contact but does not question him. Tom calls her again, "Baby just look at me and watch." She nods and then Tom immediately takes his tongue and plunges it into her center. "Babe you taste so good!" He continues pumping his head forward and backward and feels her walls tighten around his thick tongue. "Jude you're so tight!" Jude moans out again and is please with the sight. Tom removes his tongue and stokes the outer and center of her lips. He hears her call out, "Tommy, more! It feels so good, don't stop baby!" He continues and licks up the juices that she produced and proceeds with his actions this time he as he strokes her with his tongue he also sucks hard her lips then moves his tongue to her clit and massages it, "Ahhh!" Jude yells out as she orgasms.

Tom dives his tongue back into her and takes in as much of her as he can, then Jude decides to take matters into her own hands. She orders Tommy to lie down on his bed only further up so his head is closer to the headboard. He does as he is told and his surprised at her sudden dominance. Jude positions herself in front of his center, lowers her head and kisses the tip of his penis. Tom is taken back at her new found bravery and questions her, "Jude you don't have to do this. You know that right?" "I know Tom. You're not forcing me, I want to do this." "Are you sure?" He asks one last time. "Yes, I'm positive. You've had your fun already, now sit back, relax and let me have mine." She smiles as she responds and he smiles back. Tom lifts his head up and watches her swirl her tongue around his tip, then she licks her lips and starts to take in his tip. He moans "Jude babe that feels good!" She smiles and then takes in more of him a little each time. As soon as she had taken in all of him, she begins bobs her head up and down.

As Jude continues to take Tom in, she feels him get bigger in her mouth if that was even possible. She smiles at the effect that she has on him. Tommy notices this change in him and knows this has never happened before and speaks, "Baby see what you do to me! I've never felt this good!" As Jude hears this she stops and Tom is disappointed and asks. "Jude hun, why'd you stop?" She replies, "I want to try something new that is if you're up for it." "What do you have in mind?" He asks. "I'll show you. Now let me know if you've done this before. Okay?" Tom nods in agreement, "Okay." Jude straddles Tommy but instead of facing him face-to-face, it's her back that facing him. Tom notices the position that they are both in and asks, "Babe do you know what you're going to be doing and the position you're in right now?" "Yea, I do. I just don't know what it's called. Do you know what it's called and have you done it before?" Tommy smiles because he can't believe that his sweet innocent Jude is about to do something very naughty. He's been with women before who know their tricks, but no one he's ever been with has attempted to do this with him. Sure he's asked before but was always denied. "Are you sure you want to do this? And do you think you're ready for this?" "Yea babe I'm positive and I'm ready! Sooo?" "So what?" Tom asks. "Do you know what we're about to do is called and have you done it before?" Tom smiles again before answering, "what we're about to do or rather the position is called '69.'" "And do you know why it's called that Jude?" He asks. "Yes I know why, I get it. Now have you done this before?" "Well…" Tom begins. "Well have you or haven't you?!" Jude finally snaps. "No, I haven't!" Tom finally answers. "So, it looks like Tommy Quincy hasn't done everything when it comes to sex?" Jude giggles as she asks the question. "No, I haven't ok! Are you happy now?!" Tom retorts. "Yes I am!" Jude replies happily, and then she turns around and gives Tommy a passionate kiss to relax him before returning to the task at hand. Once he was relaxed again, she quickly turns around and sucks on his tip, licks her lips and begins sliding her tongue along his hard long member. "Ooohhh, Jude!" Escapes from Tom's lips as he orgasms but does not release. Then he begins by lifting his head and bringing it towards her lips. She gasps and then moans in great pleasure and feels her juices flowing. They continue devouring each other for several minutes and when they both feel that each other was about to explode, they stop instantly.

They turn around to face each other and ask "Why'd you stop?" And they laugh at the moment that they asked the same question and they both knew the answer. Tom takes Jude's head into his hands and pulls her into another kiss. As he's sitting up in the bed with his back against the headboard and pillow behind him, he pulls Jude towards him and has her straddle him. She looks at him oddly and says, "Tom I told you that I'm not ready and I don't want to do this yet!" "Sweetie, relax. Have I forced you to do anything since we started this?" "No." Jude quietly replies. "Okay then just trust me." "Okay." Jude agrees. First Tom has Jude straddled above him, her legs on the outside of his standing on her knees. Then he takes is fingers and rotates them inside of her to release her fluids again although she really didn't need to, at the same time he connects seals their lips together. As soon as she's wet enough, Tommy pulls her hip towards him and lowers her carefully, but not entering her. He takes his tip and lightly rubs it along her wet lips, and then he carefully positions her so his long side of his shaft lays directly in between her wets lips. Once they are positioned he slowly starts to rub her against him, but not lifting her. Jude finally gets the feel of what's going on and what Tommy is doing and she continues the rubbing rhythm. As she continues to apply more pressure more fluid is released and Tommy's pre-cum is also felt on his stomach. They continue this and both begin to moan. "Oohh Jude yes! Keep going baby! More!" Tommy cries out. "Oh, god Tommy! This feels soo good!" Jude yells. They rub each other harder and are both feeling overwhelmed of what's going on. They're not actually having sex, but it was feeling just as good. They seal their lips again rubbing against each other faster and harder. They both feel each other starting to go over the edge, continue to rub and they both yell as they climax, "Ooh Tommy!!" "Aaahh Jude!"

As they finish, the both get up clean themselves off from their release. They both slip under covers, gaze into each others eyes. Jude spoke, "Tommy, that was unbelievable!! Thank you! You have given me the greatest experiences in my life!" Then she scoots up to passionately kiss him. "Jude, I don't really know what to say. Honestly, I'm speechless! This was truly incredible! What we did was better than actually having sex. You really did show me how to appreciate you! You are really amazing Jude!" Then Tommy leans down and kisses Jude with the same adoration. After minutes of cuddling and kissing in bed they both happily and peacefully fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

**The Instant Dating Game**

**Applying for "The Dating Game"**

**The following morning Tuesday, Sept. 11**

Jude wakes up from her peaceful slumber with a small smile across her face. She slowly turns her body but feels a heavy weight on her waist. As she slightly removes the heaviness from her body, she then replaces it with a firm pillow so she doesn't wake him. Jude carefully lifts herself from the bed so her absence is not notices, then she looks at his sweet face tilts her head and smiles remembering the previous night. It was a feeling and an experience that she will never forget. She gathers her clothes that were pooled on the floor and quickly gets dressed in his master bathroom and calls her ever so caring sister. "Hello?" Sadie answers the phone groggily. "Sades, it's me Jude." Why are you calling so early? Do you even know what time it is?!" "I need you to pick me up and ya it's 7 a.m." "Wait a minute…Jude where are you?" "I'm at Tommy's. Now don't ask any questions now, just get over here and I'll explain once you come get me." "Fine, I'll be there in 10." "Bye and thanks!" Jude lastly replies. She quickly steps out of Tommy's bedroom down to the kitchen and starts to make a pot of coffee that she decides to turn on right before she leaves. Jude pulls a pad of paper and pen that is attached to the fridge and writes a note to Tom. Her phone begins to ring knowing it's Sadie from the caller I.D. and she quickly answers it before it's heard. "Jude, I'm here." "Ok, I'm coming." She places the note on the counter next to the coffee maker, quickly turns on the coffee, and then leaves silently.

20 minutes later, Tommy is awoken the bold aroma of the coffee that crept upstairs to his room. As he stirs around in his bed he notices that his lovely companion was no longer there. He quickly arises from bed and puts on a pair of sweat pants. He calls out for Jude but receives not response. Tom strolls down stairs following the roasted scent that was brewing in his kitchen. He grabs a mug from the cabinet and pours himself a cup and reads the note that was left.

_**Dear Tommy,**_

_**Thank you so much for the wonderful date. It was a night and an experience that I will never forget. You have taught me so much about myself on a whole new different level; I really don't know what to say. I'm speechless! I know a first huh?! (LOL!) But really I'm so glad that I was able to share this with you and I wouldn't want it any other way.**_

_**Sorry, that I left so suddenly, you looked so peaceful sleeping and I didn't have the heart to wake you. I hope you enjoy the coffee, I figure you'd need it when you woke up. I'll see you later.**_

_**Your girl,**_

_**Big Eyes**_

Tommy smiled at the letter recalling the evening with Jude and smiled even wider. He felt overwhelmed that morning. Even though he and Jude had not bonded with actual sex, he felt happier than what he would usually feel after doing the deed with some random woman. Tommy was shock himself about his new found revelation. After finishing a 2nd cup of coffee and rapidly eating breakfast, he ran to his room and showered and prepared himself looking forward to the day ahead of him.

As they sat quietly in the car, Jude trying to avoid eye contact with Sadie and Sadie waiting for her sister to tell her what went on the last night, but hesitating if she should ask. Finally they arrived at their childhood home, "Jude, what the hell happened last night?!" "Nothing Sadie, absolutely nothing," Jude replied calmly. "How can you tell me nothing? When you call me so freakin' early in the damn morning to pick you up and at Tommy's none the less! And you tell me nothing!" Sadie said irritated because of the rude awakening. "Yes, Sades nothing happened. We had a really nice romantic dinner, dessert and just went back to his house and just held each other and fell asleep. That's all." Jude hated lying to Sadie, although technically she wasn't really lying. She and Tommy didn't have actual sex, that was the truth, but she did want to tell her what Tom had taught her or what other things they had done. Either way she new her big sister would not approve especially since they weren't together.

When Sadie and Jude arrived home at 7:30 a.m., Sadie decided to go back to bed to get the much needed sleep that she had lost. Jude on the other hand decided to shower and get ready to head to the studio. She went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee and headed upstairs. She pulled out her clothes then her cell began to ring and saw it was Mason. "Hey Mase! How's it going?" "Wow Jude! You're up pretty early, you're never up early. Wait, why are you up early?" "Well, my dear cowboy, I actually just got back from a date." "Oh really! With whom may I ask?" "Ummm, well...with Tommy." "Ooo, girl! Dish!" "Mase, it was just a nice dinner at an Italian restaurant and just watched a movie back at his house." "If it was just that then why did you come home just this morning? Hmmm?" "We fell asleep on the couch." "Fell asleep my ass! What did you do Judith?!" "Nothing, Mason, nothing." "And you expect me to believe you?" "Uh huh, yup I do." "Well I don't! So spill!" Jude proceeded to tell Mason about the lessons Tommy so graciously gave her and Mason replied in complete utter shock, "Tisk, tisk, tisk Jude! You naughty little girl!" Then Mason began to sing a verse from 'The Naughty Song' by Cory Lee, "Turn down the lights, and hide out the party, I've got the ride and you've got the naughty." "Mason! Shut up! Now why did you call?" "Oh! Well I found a way to get you a date!" Mason replied excitedly. "Noooo Mase! I told you no dates. I'm fine without having any dates." Jude whined like a 5 year old. "No you're not! You just like the benefits you get with Quincy." Mason said smirking behind his phone. "No I do not!" Jude pouted on the other end. "Whatever Jude. I'm filling out the application as we speak and I'm faxing it over whether you want to or not!" "No, Mase don't! I'll go along with your little game, but do not and I repeat, DO NOT send that application in until I get there!" "Fine Jude!" "Fine see you in an hour Mase, Bye." "Bye."

Mason was at the studio early and as soon as he gets off the phone with Jude he started to fill out the application.

_**The Instant Dating Game**_

_**Application**_

_**Applications are due by Wed. Sept. 12. Please include photo.**_

_**Name: Jude Harrison**_

_**Address: 501 Front Street, Toronto, Ontario, Canada **_

_**Phone: 416-555-3212**_

_**(Don't know it address or phone # actually exists just making it up as I go along)**_

_**Age: 20**_

_**Height: 5'6"**_

_**Weight: 105 lbs.**_

_**Hair Color: Blonde**_

_**Occupation: Singer, Song writer & Producer**_

_**Favorite color: Blue**_

_**Favorite food: Italian**_

_**Music: All depending on my mood**_

_**Likes: Watching sunsets, walks on the beach or at a park, writing down my feelings and making music.**_

_**Dislikes: Shopping, boy bands, waking up early**_

_**A little about yourself: There's really not much to tell. I love music! Writing it, singing it, performing it, the whole thing. Music is not just a part of me and it's not just who I am, it's my life. I also love to travel whether if it's for work or for fun, either way I enjoy myself.**_

_**What do you look for in a man: Someone who is in touch with his soul. Loves music as much as I do. Some one who can read me like a book and know me better than I know myself.**_

In studio B, Kwest is also filling out the application for Tommy. 'Tom will probably kill me, but oh, well. I'm just gonna go ahead and submit this already and tell him if and when I hear from the game show.' Kwest silently thought to himself.

_**The Instant Dating Game**_

_**Application**_

_**Applications are due by Wed. Sept. 12. Please include photo.**_

_**Name: Tom Quincy**_

_**Address: 300 Queens Park, Toronto, Ontario, Canada **_

_**Phone: 416-725-4174 (this is actually Kwest's # since he is keeping it from Tommy)**_

_**(Don't know it address or phone # actually exists just making it up as I go along)**_

_**Age: 26**_

_**Height: 5'11"**_

_**Weight: 150 lbs.**_

_**Hair Color: Black**_

_**Occupation: Song writer & Produce, former singer**_

_**Favorite color: Blue**_

_**Favorite food: Italian**_

_**Music: All depending on my mood**_

_**Likes: Watching sunsets, walks on the beach or at a park, writing down my feelings and making music.**_

_**Dislikes: Shopping, wannabe pop princesses, waking up early**_

_**A little about yourself: I love music, it's my life, it's my passion! Writing it, singing it, performing it, the whole thing, well not so much singing anymore. Music is not just a part of me and it's not just who I am, it's my life. Love to travel, if it's not for fun then for work.**_

_**What do you look for in a woman: Someone who is in touch with his soul. Loves music as much as I do. Some one who can read me like a book and know me better than I know myself.**_

When Kwest finishes the application, he quickly heads to one of the vacant offices to send the application via e-mail along with Tom's picture to the office of the game show

At 9:00 a.m. Jude and Sadie finally walked into the building. "Good morning ladies!" Pagan greeted them. "Hey Pagan! How's it going?" "Good actually. A few meetings this morning with some investors. It will be good for the label." "That's great!" Sadie replied. "Jude will be in the studio recording today love?" "Sure will." "Fantastic! I'll see you ladies later." "Bye!" Jude and Sadie said as they waved at Pagan walking out of the building. "Sades, I'll catch you later I gotta go find Mason." "'Kay, bye sis!"

Jude spots Mason in hospitality. "Hey Mason!" Oh, hey Jude!" Jude glares at him for his reply. "Sorry it slipped." "Sure Mase. Now where's this application?" "Here it is!" Mason replies excitedly. Jude looks review the application. "Well, it's not bad I guess. At least they don't ask for too much information. "Fine, Mason! I will go along with this little game of yours, but this is the last straw." "Thank you Jude! You won't regret this." Mason jumps for joy and quickly leaves to the same vacant office the Kwest had left from to also send the application by e-mail along with Jude's picture. "Ya, sure I won't." Then Jude quickly left for studio A.

In studio A were Tommy and Kwest of course waiting for their Superstar. "Hi guys!" Jude says as she walks in. "Mornin' Red!" "Morning Beautiful!" The both and Jude further stepped gave Kwest a hug and kiss on the cheek, and she was about to do the same with Tom but he turned his head to his lips met hers. Jude was surprised but pulled away and just smiled as did Tom. "So you got anything to record?" Asked Tom. "Sorry, no I don't, but I do have something I'm working on." Jude replied. "Ok, so why don't you work on it, we have some mixing to do anyway," Kwest stated. "Alright, no prob." Jude answered back.

**(A/N: Remember the game is from the states, so these producers and people involved with the show know about Canada, but not too much about the celebrities in the country, at least that's how I'm making it to keep the story interesting. I didn't put any info on the application about e-mail or address detail of the studio. It's a minor detail, and let's just say that it was there, we just don't need to see it.)**

**Meanwhile at the CTV Studios….**

Lindsay Shue and Steven Shue, husband and wife as well producers of the Instant Dating Game were handed folders of applications in addition to what they had previously received. "Okay, let's get to work and finish reviewing the last of these applications so we can get some people in." Lindsay told Steven. "So what are we looking for?" Steven asked. "Well, we'll look for those who actually have something in common, look at who would actually look good together, and maybe we can try to feel for ourselves if there's any 'spark,'" Lindsay responds.

They reviewed the applications arranging them by categories of interest, good looks and another pile that was definitely 'NO YOU JUST WON'T DO.'" Then they took a second review of the applications again tapering them to about 10 bachelors and 20 bachelorettes. "Okay, let's narrow it down one more time and make a final decision." Lindsay said with a heavy sigh. They reviewed the applications another time. "Hmm, this one is interesting." Steven said. "This is Tom Quincy, 26, a producer, loves music. I think we found our guy." "What about the others?" Lindsay asked. "The others were boring, too bland. All business, no fun." Steven simply confirmed. "So what do you have for the ladies?" Steven immediately asked. "Let's see…we have Tiffany Marx, 24, a tall blonde 5'8", a model, has traveled, likes music, she seems pretty smart. Then we have Caitlin Barnes, 28, brunette, 5'5", she's a receptionist, has also traveled and enjoys music. Lastly, we Jude Harrison, 20, blonde, 5'6, loves music and is a songwriter, singer and producer and also has traveled." "The last one sounds kinda young don't you think?" Steven questioned with crunched brows." Steven, dear…" Lindsay starts out "age is just a number and there is not boundary for love. Look at us, we're 8 years apart and we've been married for 10 years now. Does that bother you and has it ever bothered you?" "No, it doesn't bother me and never has." Steven declared shaking his head and giving his wife a small kiss on her lips. Lindsay smiled at his gesture, "Alright then, then it shouldn't make any difference now." "You're right." Steven agreed.

Lindsay took the pictures with the applications behind each one, placing Tom's at the top and the 3 women below, Jude's in the center. "They all look pretty good together." Lindsay said. "Yea they do." Steven joined in. "But I think there might be something here." Lindsay said pointing and Tom and Jude's picture then lifted them both to reread their applications. "Well look here. They seem to have a lot in common." "That they do," Said Steven as he also skimmed the pages quickly. "Well we'll have to wait and see till the show." Lindsay finally said as they gathered everything from the table placing the 4 chosen applicants into a separate folder. Lindsay took Jude and Tom's application and gave Tiffany and Caitlin's to Steven. "Let's go make those calls dear." She said politely ordering her husband.

_**Steven's phone calls to Tiffany and Caitlin**_

_**Tiffany: Hello!**_

_**Steven: Hello! May I please speak with Miss Tiffany Marx?**_

_**Tiffany: This is Tiffany. How can I help you?**_

_**Steven: This is Steven Shue, producer of 'The Instant Dating Game"**_

_**Tiffany: 'The Instant Dating Game' OMG, OMG,OMG! (Jumping up and down)**_

_**Steven: Oookay. Well Miss Marx we'd like to let you know that you are one of our bachelorettes.**_

_**Tiffany: Really!! This is soo cool!**_

_**Steven: Well meet us at the CTV Studios Friday evening at 5:00 p.m. The show will be aired live. You need to dress to impress. And we will have stylists available for final touch-ups that night. You will also be able to bring 1 or 2 guests for support**_

_**Tiffany: Okay. Thank you sooo much Steven.**_

_**Steven: See you Friday. Bye!**_

_**Caitlin: Hello this is Caitlin!**_

_**Steven: Hello Miss Barnes, this is Steven Shue of 'The Instant Dating Game.'**_

_**Caitlin: OMG! Hi! How can I help you?**_

_**Steven: Well Miss Barnes, I'm calling to let you know that you are one of our chosen bachelorettes.**_

_**Caitlin: Wow! I can't believe this is happening! (Fanning herself with her free hand)**_

_**Steven: Well meet us at the CTV Studios Friday evening at 5:00 p.m. The show will be aired live at 6:00 p.m. You need to dress to impress. And we will have stylists available for final touch-ups that night. You will also be able to bring 1 or 2 guests for support.**_

_**Caitlin: Okay. Thank you very much Steven.**_

_**Steven: See you then. Bye!**_

At G-Major in studio A

"Ok guys, I finished." Jude said happily as put the final touches in her journal. "Alright girl! Get in there!" Jude got up from the sofa behind the soundboard and walked into the sound booth swaying her hips for Tommy to see. Tom smiled and shook his head. "What's the title?" "Unraveling" Jude said. She hopped on the stool and placed the headphones on. Kwest spoke into the mic, "Jude Harrison, Unraveling, take 1." He raised his hand and counted down "in 5..4..3..2..1" then pointed at Jude and she started to play the guitar then began to sing.

All of a sudden Kwest's phone began to ring. He looked at it not recognizing the number and stepped out of the studio.

_**Lindsay's phone calls to Kwest for Tommy**_

_**Kwest: Hello?**_

_**Lindsay: Hello! May I please speak to Mr. Tom Quincy please?**_

_**Kwest: I'm sorry he's in the middle of a recording right now. May I ask who's calling?**_

_**Lindsay: This is Lindsay Shue, producer of 'The Instant Dating Game'**_

_**Kwest: Oh! Well Ms. Shue, I'm his engineer and friend can I give him a message for you?**_

_**Lindsay: Yes, well he's been chosen as our bachelor. He'll need to meet us at the CTV Studios Friday evening at 5:00 p.m. The show will be aired live at 6:00 p.m. He needs to be dressed to impress. And we will have stylists available for final touch-ups that night. He will also be able to bring 1 or 2 guests for support.**_

_**Kwest: Thank you very much Ms. Shue. I'll be sure to give Tom the message and that he gets to the studio on time on Friday.**_

_**Lindsay: Well, thank you Kwest. Have a good day!**_

_**Kwest: Bye! And thanks, you too. (Kwest jumped up and down punching his fist up into the air quietly shouting "YES!" happy to hear the news.**_

Kwest stepped back into the studio. Tom was working on Jude's 2nd take. "Who was that man?" Tom asked. "I've got some good new for you!" Kwest told him as he sat back in his chair with a wide grin. "What is it?" "I've got you a date!" "Kwest, I told you no dates. I'm perfectly fine with how my life is." Tom stated as he looked through the glass smiling as he looked at Jude. "No you're not. You only go out once or twice a month and Jude you see her everyday and nothing is really going on with you 2 other than your little benefits. Let's see if we can find you an actual match." "And what did you have in mind?" Tom asked a bit angry. "You are going to be the bachelor on a show called "The Instant Dating Game!" "What?!" Tom yelled and jumped up from his seat.

Jude then looked at the guys in shock when she saw Tom get up, the spoke, "Guys how was that?" "Jude one more time please, you were a little weak in the chorus." Tom pointed out." "Okay," she replied. Then Tom counted down for her 3rd take.

"Kwest, not a game show." "It's not a game show, it's a dating show." Kwest corrected. "Whatever, same thing." Tom replied back. "Look Tom…" and Kwest began to explain. "This is totally different. You get to ask 3 single ladies questions of your choice. In the end you get to choose who you want to go out on your date with." "So what's the catch and what's the prize?" Tom asked his dear friend. Kwest continued to explain about how the dates were paid for by the show, about the audience participation and how there were 2 prizes based on his choice and the audiences' choice. "Fine!" Tom agreed but in distaste of his friends choice for finding him a date. "But you are to never ever set me up on a date again. And Jude is to never find out about this. Got it!?" "Yea man. I got it T." Kwest complied with Tom's request.

Finally Jude was done and stepped out of the booth. "That was great Jude!" Both Tom and Kwest complimented. "Well, I'm gonna go catch up with Mason for lunch. Bye!"

As soon as Jude stepped out of the studio she found Mason and they went to a little pizza parlor a couple a blocks from the studio. Once they arrived they ordered their pizza and waited. "So are you excited about the show?" Mason asked with his eyes wide open. "I guess." Jude sighed in reply. Then her cell phone rang.

_**Jude: Hello?**_

_**Lindsay: Hello! May I please speak to Miss Jude Harrison?**_

_**Jude: This is she. May I ask who's calling?**_

_**Lindsay: This is Lindsay Shue, producer of 'The Instant Dating Game'**_

_**Jude: Oh. ('The Instant Dating Game' Jude mouthed to Mason. He got up and put his ear next to Jude's with the cell to listen in.) How may I help you Ms. Shue?**_

_**Lindsay: Call me Lindsay please.**_

_**Jude: Ok, Lindsay.**_

_**Lindsay: Well, I'm calling to let you know that you have been chosen as one of the bachelorettes. (Mason yelled "Yes! Yes!" in a hushed tone.)**_

_**Jude: I have? (She asked in shock)**_

_**Lindsay: Yes and you will need to meet us at the CTV Studios Friday evening at 5:00 p.m. The show will be aired live at 6:00 p.m. Please be dressed to impress. And we will have stylists available for final touch-ups that night. You may also be able to bring 1 or 2 guests for support.**_

_**Jude: Ok, we'll see you Friday then. Thank you.**_

_**Lindsay: Thank you, bye Jude.**_

"Ok Mason. Are happy now?!" "Oh Jude I'm so excited for you! Maybe you'll find a real man instead of waiting on Quincy to fess up." Mason retorted. "Now since I can bring 2 people, you're coming I assume and we'll tell Sadie. I'm sure she'll be just as happy as you." "Oh I know so!" Mason shot back. "But one more thing. You cannot and I repeat CANNOT tell Tommy. You know how he gets with me and another guy." "Okay whatever you say Jude." Mason agreed.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

**The Instant Dating Game**

**Deep In Thoughts**

**Back at G-Major**

Jude and Mason came back from lunch. As soon as they walked in Mason ran to Sadie's office to tell her about Jude's big new because he new Jude wasn't too thrilled about it. "Mason, where are you going?" I'm going to tell Sadie about the…" "Mason, don't say a word!" Jude knowing that he might just blurt the new out about 'The Instant Dating Game.' "Oh, sorry. Ok, hush-hush." Mason rapidly replied in a whispered tone and Jude quietly followed him to her sister's office.

"Sadie I have great new to tell you!" Mason shrieked in a leveled tone so no one else could hear. "What is it Mase?" "Jude's going to be on a dating game show called the 'The Instant Dating Game.'" "What? How, why and when Mase?" Sadie asked confused looking at Jude who was sitting in the chair in front of her desk with her arms crossed. "Well, I told Jude that I wanted to find her a date instead of her just waiting for Quincy to be a man and grow a pair. So I decided to sign her up for 'The Instant Dating Game' show.' We just found out while we were at lunch we go a call from the producer. And the show is this Friday and Jude gets to bring 2 guests for support." "You know I think I've heard of that show. It's from the U.S. right? That's the show with 1 bachelor or bachelorette and he or she asks 3 single contestants questions right and they are behind some wall and at the end the 1 person has to choose 1 out of the 3 and there's all expense paid date at the end." "Yup that's the one, and they're doing a special show here in Canada and it happens to be here in Toronto. So you comin'?" "You bet I am!" Sadie squealed then continued. "You know what that means Mase?" "Shopping!!" The both said in unison. Jude just sat there and listed to them bowing her head and shaking it thinking 'What did I get myself into?'

Jude and Mason left Sadie's office and walked into the lobby and sat down on the comfy sofa. "Mason, I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Jude began. "Aww, c'mon Jude it'll be fun! Think of it as a little adventure." "How is being on dating game show an adventure and being set up on a blind date that I may not even win?" "Hun, think of it as a mystery date. You know wondering who's behind that door. You never know you may find another Tommy Quincy." Mason said smirking. "Whatever Mase." Jude simply replied. "Look Jude. I gotta go work on a song right now. If you need me I'll be in studio C. 'kay?" "See ya!"

Jude sat quietly by herself in the lobby and began to contemplate about the whole dating game show thing and Mason's comment earlier. She knows that Mason is only trying to help being the great best friend that he is. But to find another Tommy Quincy, it's impossible. Jude knows deep inside that no one will ever replace him. She also knows that he's not ready for commitment, but is she herself ready. When Jude goes on other dates she finds herself always comparing them to 'Him.' The hair, his beautiful blue pool eyes, the touch of his rough but gentle hands, his scent and the warmth that she always feels from him when they're embraced in each others arms. Her mind slowly drifts further in thought about his kisses and how well that Tom really knows her, he is the only one that gets her. Jude mulls over the other women that he has dated, the 'skanks' as she likes to call them, well except for herself of course and she know that they're not good enough for him. As Jude carries on in deep thoughts she brings her hand up to the charm on her necklace and rubbed it between her fingers and wonders 'Will our two hearts ever be brought together to become one.' Jude heavily sighs and continues 'Maybe this date thing won't be so bad after all, I mean it's only 1 show and who know I may not even be chosen.'

**In studio A**

"Hey T!" Kwest called out. "Yea" "I'm gonna head on out now if you don't need me. Sadie and I are goin' out tonight." "Sure no prob man. So how are you and Sades doing anyway?" "Great!" Kwest replied with a big smile on his face, and then continued "It's nice having someone steady in my life, you should try it sometime." "Bye Kwest!" Tom replied glaring at his best friend.

Tommy sat in his chair with his head lolled back and began to reflect too about this dating thing that Kwest got him involved him. Tom knew he meant well and that Kwest always had his best interest at heart. He didn't feel right about any of this, to find have someone else steady in his life who wasn't Jude was just wrong. Really the only person to keep Tom's life steady was Jude, but was he really ready for a commitment to her and was she ready for one because she's still so young. He closes his eyes breathing in deeply and reminisces about Jude, her golden blonde tresses, her sparkling blue eyes, her sweet scent, the soft touch of her hands running through his hair, the kisses she gives from her full soft lips, the one woman who truly gets him and sees him for the real person that he is. Tom's mind brings him back to the other men that Jude has dated, and begins to clench his fists. They will never be good enough for her, but then again he always thought that no other man was worthy to be with her, except he always felt that he too did not deserve someone as special as her. Tommy looks down to his chest pulling out the charm on his necklace and looks at it intently 'Maybe Kwest's idea is not too bad. I know I don't deserve to be with Jude.'

Moments later Jude walks into studio A and sees Tommy laid back and relaxed into his chair. She smiles shyly and tip-toes quietly to him and places a soft bet sweet kiss on his lips. With his eyes remained closed he deepens the kiss and pulls her onto his lap. As they both finally pull away to catch their breath they great each other with "Hi."

"So you have anything to work on girl?" Tom asks after his breathing has calmed down. "No." Jude simply replies. "I was just wondering if I could go home if you don't need me for anything else today. I'm kind of beat," she continues hoping he won't further the conversation still feeling awkward about the whole dating game show. "Are you feeling ok?" He asks with concern. "Ya, I am. Like I said just tired." "No, you can go home. I'll just see you tomorrow." Tom answers but relieved he didn't have to work with her for the rest of the day especially with his thoughts on the dating game show. "Ok, bye Tommy." "Bye Big Eyes." Jude gives Tom one more kiss and leaves for the day wanting to go home and relax so she can push all her thoughts of the day's events aside. At least until she meets with Mason and Sadie for shopping before the show.

**Skipping ahead to Thursday September 13****th**

**At the shopping mall**

Sadie and Mason had woken up Jude early that morning to get a head start on the shopping. You know before all the good stuff is gone. "Wake up sunshine!" Mason barged into Jude's room. "Ugh! No, need more sleep!" Jude muffled with her head under her pillow and topped off with her thick comforter. "C'mon Jude we need to go shopping to find you the perfect outfit for your date." "No we don't I have enough clothes just look through my closet! And you know how I hate shopping!" Jude shouted back still covered up. "Is she up yet?!" Sadie came in bouncing in the room happily." "Nope not yet." Mason said. "Do you two idiots know what time it is?!" "Yes, 8 a.m." Mason and Sadie answered. "Are you two out of your minds?!" Jude questioned with the intent to strangle the two shop-a-holics. "Yes!" They both quickly replied with evil grins upon their faces. "Ready…1…2…" they whispered, then they yelled "3!!" and pulled the blankets off of Jude. And there she laid on her stomach in her black boy shorts and white T with the pillow tightly held over her head. "Up, up!!" Sadie yelled. Jude finally gave "Fine!" But you two are buying me breakfast before we hit the shops!" "Whatever gets you up hun is fine with us as long as we get to the mall," Mason said and headed down the stairs waiting with Sadie for Jude.


	11. Chapter 9  Part 1

**Chapter IX**

**It's Show Time The Instant Dating Game Part 1: Pre-Showtime**

**Friday, September 14th**

**At the Harrison Home…..**

It's 7:00 a.m, "Rise and shine my little bachelorette!" Sadie and Mason happily shout as they barge into Jude's room. Jude quickly pulls the thick comforter over herself with her head shoved under her pillow. In a muffled voice she responds, "NO! It's too way too early! Are you guys freakin' nuts!?" "YES WE ARE!" They quickly reply with even more eagerness to get her out of bed. "C'mon Jude you have to get up so you can get to the studio early so we can leave early for the game show," Sadie firmly explains. "Can I still back out of this nightmare you put me in Mason?" "Sorry hun no can do. Now up, up-up-up!!" Jude finally but reluctantly gets out of bed huffing and puffing dreading what lies ahead of her for the day, "Fine! I'm up! Are you happy now?!" "Yes! Thank you very much," Mason says with a wide smile upon his face.

As Jude lazily strolled to the bathroom to take a shower, Mason and Sadie were raiding Jude's closet pulling out the many outfits they had purchased the other day. They wanted something sexy but at the same time classic but elegant, she was going to be on national T.V. of course. As soon as they found her outfit they placed it into a garment bag for her to change into later and brought a few other necessities. Jude returned to her room and continued with her usual after shower rituals. She got dressed and head out with Sadie and Mason to the studio.

**Meanwhile at Tommy's Home…..**

Kwest arrives at Tom's house 7:30 a.m. "Yo, T! Get up!" Kwest shouts out as he enters Tom's house with his spare key, stomping his way up to the master bedroom. "What the hell?!" Tom grumbles with his head shoved under his goose down pillow. "It's too early for me to be up!" Tom continues as he peeks at his digital clock on his nightstand. Finally Kwest reaches the bedroom door and barges in and hollers out, "Goood Morning 'Lil Tommy Q!" "Shut it man!!" Tommy quickly replies then continues, "Do you know what time it is Kwest? You know I'm never up this early unless I have, and this morning I don't have to." Kwest chuckles shaking his head responding, "Yes you have to get to the studio early because we're leaving early for the dating show tonight." "Can't you just cancel it?" Tom asks. "No I can't! You were specifically chosen as the bachelor so you can't back out now." "C'mon T, get your ass up, shower and dressed. Oh, and bring something nice to change into later on for the show. Remember you'll be on national T.V." Tom mutters silently to himself, "I can't believe what I'm getting myself into."

**At G-Major Studio**

Everyone arrived promptly close to 8 a.m. with minutes to spare. As they stepped in Sadie had told both Mason and Jude to get whatever they needed done today so they could leave by 4:30 p.m. to get to the CTV Studios. Mason went to studio B and Jude to studio A where she waited patiently for Kwest and Tommy to arrive. Shortly after the two arrived, Kwest reminded Tommy that they had to leave early to get to CTV Studios then headed to over to Sadie's office to say hi.

Tommy heads over with coffees in hand to his and Jude's studio. "Hey, girl!" he greets and gives her a tender kiss on her lips while handing over her coffee. "Good Morning!" Jude replies with smile. "So what do you have for us today?" He asks. "Nothing, just writing today, but if I finish early enough, then maybe record. We'll see. I have to leave early today though." "Oh, really. Why?" "Mason and Sades are taking me out somewhere today just to hang out." Jude felt bad lying, although knowing what was planned for later. "That's fine. Actually Kwest and I are leaving early, too. He says he wants to hang out too, go to some club I think." Tom responded but also felt bad for having to lie to her knowing he was going on some stupid dating show.

Since Jude's decision when Tommy left for Asia, they have never lied to each other. Even though they weren't in an exclusive relationship with each other, they have always been honest with each other. The only one thing though they had both lied about was their love for each other. They each had their necklaces with the charm that linked their love and hearts together, but neither had ever declared it openly to each other. They both knew they were afraid of something. She was afraid of being hurt, by him, not being able fully commit and someday leaving her all alone, and he was afraid of hurting her just like he had in the past therefore only hurting himself by being alone. The one thing neither realized is they both have changed and grown so much from being apart for so many months in two different countries and even till this day of not being together.

**At the G-Major lobby…**

Kwest walks into the lobby of G-Major and was greeted the rest of the group who had just some in. Speid and Karma the newlyweds came in hand-in-hand followed by Wally and Kyle. A few minutes later came in Jamie, Patsy, Darius and Pagan. He gathered everyone in hospitality and spoke quietly, but briefly, except for Sadie, Jude and Mason of course, knowing they would most likely tell Jude. "Hey guys! I wanted to tell you to all watch T.V. tonight, a show called "The Instant Dating Game" tonight at 6 p.m." He quickly scans the room to make sure the three excluded from the little gathering and Tom doesn't come in. "Hey isn't that the show from the states with the 1 bachelor or bachelorette and they have to choose a date out of three single people that they've never seen in their entire life and now nothing about?" Karma asks. "Yea that's it!" Kwest replied. "So, dude why are you telling us this?" Speid jumps in. "Well…" Kwest looks around again, "Tom is going to be the 1 bachelor on the show." Wally and Kyle burst out in a loud laughter, but were quickly stopped by Kwest's harsh glare. "Darius jumps in with a quiet laugh so he isn't heard, "And how did you get T to go along with this?" "I didn't right away. I filled out the app then told him about it. I gave him no choice because I was going to send it in whether he liked it or not." "Does Jude know about this?" Jamie asked. "No she doesn't and none of you are going to tell her either!" Kwest quickly shot out. "It doesn't matter what Blondie thinks, they're not together." Patsy stated. "Yea, but we all know how Jude feels about Lord Squinty Frown," Speid countered. "I know how both of those idiots feel about each other, I'm with them everyday. Look this will be good for the both of them. Tom might find someone he's compatible with." The group looks at him like he's crazy. "Ok, ok, I know that Jude and T are actually soul mates, but hey you never know this could work out, if not then maybe those two will realize they're supposed to be together. Have you seen them lately? They act like they're together, go on dates with other people if not they mostly sulk at home, and Tom is not normally like that. This will just give them that extra push that they need." They all look at each other giving Kwest's idea a chance then look back at him. "Ok you guys, so watch the show tonight on the CTV network." They all agreed and left to get back to work.

After the little meeting, Kwest walks into the studio, Tom at the sound board listening to some tracks of another artist and Jude writing in her journal. "Morning Jude!" Kwest says as he walks into the studio. Jude just smiles back, Kwest understanding that she focused on writing at the moment. "So guys, what's on the agenda today?" "Nothing really much today, Jude's just working on a song and maybe record if there's time. We're all leaving early today. She's doing something with Sadie and Mason and you and I are going to that club you wanted to go to." Tom answers. "Club…What club?" Kwest wonders and Tom stares at him with furrowed brows. "Oh, oh, yea that club right." Jude replies with an "Oookay!" then resumed her writing and Tommy just returned to the sound board shaking his head that Kwest almost blew it about the whole dating game show.

**In Sadie's office…..**

Sadie calls Mason and the rest of G-Major who met with Kwest earlier into her office. One by one they all file in. Mason arriving first, "Sadie, why are we calling everyone here?" "'Cause Mas, I want everyone to watch Jude on the show. I think it will be fun for everyone here to watch, well except for Tom and Kwest of course." "You know Jude's not gonna like this." Mason says in a singing tone. "Uhh, hello! That's why Jude's not gonna find out." Sadie comments back. "Okay, what is so important that you had to interrupt mine and Pagan's conference call?!" Darius asks as he stomps into the office with Pagan behind. As everyone gathers around Sadie's desk, she begins. "The reason I called you all here is because Mason and I want you all to watch the CTV network tonight at 6 p.m." Everyone starts to look at each other in confusion, but keeping quiet. "And why do you want us to watch love?" Pagan asks and Mason responds. "Jude is going to be on a show called 'The Instant Dating Game'." "Dude isn't that what Kw--?" But Speid was quickly cut off by his wife elbowing him in the ribs and secretly tells him to shhh, and then she continues, "Isn't that the show in the states with the 1 bachelor or bachelorette who has to choose a 1 date out of 3 contestants whom they've never seen before or know nothing about?" "Yea that's it! And Jude is one of the 3 bachelorettes." Sadie says. "So how'd you get Blondie to get on the show?" Patsy blurted out and they all waited for a reply. "I filled out the app and Jude just had to approve it and I sent it in. I was gonna get sent either way, so better for her to have looked it over first." Mason answered then Darius continued with a mischievous grin, "Let me guess, you don't want any of us telling anything to Kwest or Tom do you?" "How'd you guess?" Sadie asked surprised. "Well by the looks of who's here, Jude, Tom and Kwest are the ones missing." Jamie pointed out. "Oh, right." Sadie chuckled.

Everyone but Mason and Sadie retreated from the office and they all gathered again in the lobby. Darius begins, "Ok, it looks like both Tom and Jude are going to be on this show and neither parties know that they are the bachelor and 1 of the 3 bachelorettes." "Let's all meet here at 5:30 p.m. and have a 'Jommy The Instant Dating Game Premiere here. We'll order some pizza and Chinese food and have it in the conference room and watch it on the big screen there." Karma instructs. "Dude, this is going to be one hell of a party!" Speid laughs out and they all disperse back to their work.

**Meanwhile…..**

Tom and Kwest are discussing arrangements on a track they are working on and Jude's cell phone suddenly rings. "Hello!" Jude answers. "Hi Jude! This is Lindsay of 'The Instant Dating Game'." "Oh, hi!" Jude quickly steps out of the studio to continue her phone call. "What can I do for you Lindsay?" "Jude, we need you to come to the studio earlier than 5 p.m." "Oh, what time?" "Just 30 minutes. A few of our stylists and make-up artists aren't in today so we are having you girls come early so we have time to get you all fixed up. Is that alright?" "Yes, I think that should be fine." "Ok, great we'll see you later!" "Bye!" Jude finally says then heads towards Sadie's office. As Jude is walking she sees Darius, Pagan, SME, Karma, Jamie and Patsy walking towards her direction. The all pass by her saying 'Hi!' and giving her wide cheesy smiles. Jude looks at them oddly and just shrugs off what she just passed by. She steps in seeing Mason and Sadie in talking. "Hey guys!?" "Hey sis! What's up?" "I just got a call from Lindsay and she wants at the studio by 4:30 p.m. instead of 5 p.m." Jude starts out and tells them about the shortage of stylists and make-up artists at the studio for the show. "Oh, ok. Well do you think you'll be able to leave at 4 p.m.?" Mason asks. "Yea, it should be fine. I'm only writing today and I already mentioned to Kwest and Tom about leaving early to hang out with you two so I don't think an extra 30 minutes will make a difference." Jude states. Both Mason and Sadie agree and Jude heads back to the studio to continue writing.

Jude walks back to her studio and sees Kwest and Tommy still discussing beats on a track they just laid down. "Everything ok Big Eyes?" Tom asks. "Yea, I just had to take that call and then talk to Sadie and Mason. We're gonna have to leave earlier from what I mentioned to you before." "Why's that?" Kwest asked. "Apparently, Mason scheduled something for us to do earlier than we had expected so we have to leave early." "That's fine since you're only writing today anyway." Tom says.

It was about 1 p.m. and everyone had headed out to lunch. Kwest had stepped out and brought in Chinese for himself and Tommy and Jude went out with Sadie and Mason to the nearby diner.

**In the studio with Tommy and Kwest…..**

"So Tom, have you thought of some questions to ask the ladies for the show?" "Ya know what Kwest, it isn't exactly one of my priorities at the moment." Tom answers sarcastically. "C'mon T! You have to have some ideas for questions. Let's work on some now and I'm pretty sure the show will have some ideas of questions for you." "Honestly Kwest, I don't' think what I ask will make any difference. What if we don't have anything in common?" "Tom, that's the point of this show, is to find a date with your questions. If you don't like their answers then it's one less point for them on your book." "Kwest, but it's not just about asking questions. What about a spark? You know that special connection with someone. What if we don't have that? You know I've only had one special connection to someone." "Yes, I know Tom and it's with Jude, but look where it has gotten you? Nowhere! If you felt so strongly about your connection with Jude, then you should have done something about it a long time ago." "I know, but it was never the right time or it seems as if something always went wrong." "Well, then maybe it's a sign for you to try something else. At least for now, just give this one thing a try. If it works, then good, if not then I won't bother you ever again about finding a girl." "It's a deal! Now let's get this over with!"

**At the nearby diner with Jude, Sadie and Mason…..**

The take a seat at a vacant booth at the back of the diner for some privacy and immediately place their orders with the waiter. "Jude do you have any strategy as to how you're going to answer the bachelor's questions?" Sadie asks. "No, I haven't really thought about it." "C'mon you've got to have some idea." Mason buts in. "No, I don't. I figured I would just answer them honestly and whatever comes to mind at that moment." "Jude, you want the guys to like you and pick you, not scare him off," said Sadie. "And how am I going to scare the guy off when I don't even know him. As of right now I probably don't even want to know him." "Hun, you're not exactly the most subtle person when talking. You can be very direct and mean sometimes and we don't want that for the show. You are on national T.V. you know and in front of a live audience." Mason points out. "Look, I'll be nice on the show, but I will be honest with my answers. And if the guy doesn't like it, tough! He has to like me for who I am. After all, this show is based on the character of the person and not their looks." Finally their meals arrive, Sadie and Mason talk about the show and what they might expect from the other bachelorettes and Jude just sits quietly enjoying her meal rolling her eyes at their useless conversation.

After lunch they all returned to work. Sadie was making sure that all her paperwork and phone calls were done. Kwest was working with Mason was making sure his songs were recorded. Jude and Tommy were busy working on her songs, changing lyrics, strumming chords on the guitar or on the piano in the booth making sure the variations and progressions flowed smoothly.

It was a little before and Sadie called into studio A from her office letting Jude know that they would be leaving soon and to be ready. Jude stood up from her chair stretching, working out the kinks in her back from sitting down for the past couple of hours. Tommy just stared at her slim but curvaceous figure. Jude looked back down at him and smiled. He stood up and walked towards Jude wrapping his arms around her and Jude hugs Tom tightly as well. "So do you know where you're going or what you'll be doing tonight?" Tom asks in a soft tone. "I honestly have no idea. This is all Sadie and Mason's doing, I'm just going along with it." "There's no way you can get out it, huh?" "Nope. Apparently Mason has been planning this for the past couple of days and as my best friend he insists that I trust him and go along with this little charade. What about your little club thing with Kwest? You don't sound to thrilled either." "Well, like you, Kwest is also my best friend and has had this planned for the past couple of day also. So of course I don't want to disappoint him." "Aren't we lucky to have such great friends." Jude states scornfully while rolling her eyes and Tom just quietly laughs in agreement to her comment. "So, I'll see you tomorrow so we can record?" Tom asks. "Yea, tomorrow." Jude replies, then Tommy leans forward placing a lingering chaste and sensual kiss upon her lips. They slowly pull away and Jude smiles leaving the studio.


	12. Chapter 9  Part 2

**Chapter IX**

**It's Show Time The Instant Dating Game Part 2: Memory Lane & Lessons**

**At CTV Studios, 4:30 p.m.**

Jude entered CTV Studios with Mason and Sadie by her side. They were immediately greeted by Lindsay and Steven Shue the producers of the show. "Hello! I'm Lindsay Shue and this is my co-producer Steven Shue." "Hi, I'm Jude Harrison and this is my sister Sadie and my best friend Mason Fox." The group all took turns shaking each others hands. "You both have the same last name. Are you…" Sadie began, and then Steven continued, "We are husband and wife." "Oh, ok." Sadie ended with a smile.

Lindsay showed Jude, Sadie and Mason to the dressing room and began, "This is the dressing room where you will be getting ready in. As you can see our stylists are preparing for you all and the other 2 girls should be here shortly. The stage and audience seats are just on the other side of the wall over there. This is Thelma and Louise our stylist & make-up artist, and they both can do either task." Lindsay introduced. "Hello!" Thelma and Louise said cheerily. Lindsay continued, "The bathroom is just back there in the corner for you to change into your clothes for the show. Do you have an outfit? If not we have some here that our stylist had brought in." "We actually have something for her to change into." Mason quickly pointed out showing the garment bag he was holding. "Ok, great! Have a seat and your hair will be done & make-up touched-up." "Thank you!" The trio replied.

"Now Jude, I will need you stay in this dressing room until the show starts. Mason and Sadie you two will be able to step out at anytime. There are refreshments in here as well as outside in the middle of the lobby, but we ask that you do not go to the other side of the lobby because that is where "the bachelor" is at along with his companion and they are going to be given the same instructions as you." Steven instructed to them. "Great!" the two replied. "So we'll leave you all now and when we're ready we'll come and get you. And remember Jude do not step out." Lindsay stated lastly and left the dressing room.

Jude quietly sat in the salon chair as Thelma did her hair and Louise heightened her make-up, so when the cameras shot her beautiful features would stand out. Moments later, 2 new people entered the room with their chins and noses in the air as if they owned the place. Jude looked at her big sister and Mason and just rolled her eyes. When she was done, Jude stood up and politely introduced herself and extended her right hand out to greet and shake. "Hi! I'm Jude!" She avoided saying her last name hoping they won't realize who she is. "Hey, I'm Tiffany!" The young blonde scoffed as she introduced herself. 'What a bitch!' Jude thought. "Hello! I'm Caitlin!" The brunette immediately responded in a cheery tone. 'She's not bad.' Jude thought as she reached out her hand again to be shaken. The two girls immediately took a seat in the salon chair so they could get fixed up as well and Jude retreated to the restroom to change into her outfit.

As soon as Jude was done changing, she stepped out into the dressing room and all eyes were focused on her. Sadie and Mason squealed as they approached her. "Jude you look great!" Sadie commented. "You look marvelous, just simply marvelous!" Mason said right after trying to imitate Billy Crystal. And Jude just smiled giggling at Mason's antics. "What Harrison?! I only speak the truth, you look beautiful!" Mason commented again.

"Wait! Harrison? As in Jude Harrison?" Caitlin asked, then Tiffany snapped her head quickly to look at Jude. "Uuhh, ya that's me." Jude answered shyly. "Oh. My. Gawd! Shut! Up!" Caitlin exclaimed, "I am a big fan and I love your music!" Tiffany continued. "If you're 'The Jude Harrison' what are you doing here?" Tiffany questioned harshly. "Well, I kind of don't want to be here, but my best friend here Mason and my sister Sadie really wanted me on the show and there was no way in hell they were going to let me walk away from this, so I just gave in." Jude replied politely. "Whatever! Or maybe there's not a single guy out there that wants to go out with you." Tiffany stated grinning.

Sadie was appalled at Tiffany's comment and started to rush towards her, but was immediately stopped by Jude and said "Sades, just it go, she's not worth it." "C'mon Jude just let me at her, it'll be justifiable homicide! And I don't think anyone will miss the skank." "No, Sadie!" Jude repeated and Mason stepped in pulling Sadie to the side and said "Hey, I feel the same way as you do. If you're still up to it, then wait till after the show and we both can get the wannabe 'Barbie' after the show." "Fine!" Sadie huffed.

Tiffany and Caitlin stayed seated in the salon chairs, Caitlin just smiled at the support Jude had, and Tiffany just looked and snapped her head away with a "hmmpf" coming from her loud enough so they could all hear. Louise who was working on Tiffany heard her little attitude and pulled at her hair hard while the brush was tangled in it. "Ow! What the hell?!" Tiffany yelled. "Oh, sorry honey, that's what happens when your hair's all nappy." Everyone smirked and giggled loudly at Louise's comment. "My hair is not nappy! It's as soft as silk." Tiffany stated. "You just keep tellin' that to yourself sweetie, it's all a lie." Louise commented back and Tiffany just gaped at her comment. Everyone was in shock at Louise's comment but just kept quiet because they all noticed that Tiffany was the only one who wasn't making the effort to get along. "Hey, how come you two didn't bring anyone?" Jude asked. "Well most of my friends and family are on vacation or couldn't make it, but it's ok, I like the peace and quiet." Caitlin nicely answered. "I didn't want to bring anyone. They'd just be in the way and cramping my style," was Tiffany's answer. Everyone in the room just shook their head at Tiffany's remark and just couldn't wait for the show to begin so no one had to be with her much longer.

**At CTV Studios, 5:00 p.m.**

Tommy and Kwest walked into CTV Studios. "Welcome to CTV Studios and to the show!" Steven began as he walked toward the two with Lindsay by his side. "I'm Steven Shue and this is my Co-Producer Lindsay Shue." They all reached out and exchanged handshakes. "Wait. 'Shue?" Are you two…?" Kwest began to ask and was answered by Lindsay "Yes, we are husband and wife." "Cool." Kwest commented, then asked, "And how does that work for the two of you? I mean being husband and wife and working as Co-Producers." Kwest asked right after and thinking 'This will give me a better perspective on Jude and Tommy. Knowing them, they will eventually get married.' Tommy looked at him with strangely and thought 'What is he doing asking something personal like this?'

Steven replied "Well…we were friends first, but we really didn't get along. We were constantly at each others throats." "Really. Why's that?" Steven continued, "When we first met I was working as an intern assistant to the producers at a studio in the states, and she was also working there as an intern but for high school credit." "Wait. You were an intern and she was still in high school. If you don't mind me asking, how older were or are you?" Kwest asked curiously and Lindsay continued, "Well at the time Steven was 24 and I was 16, so now I'm 26 and Steven here is 34." "So how was it working together and how did you end up here still together and married at that? And what about the age difference?" Kwest questioned even more intrigued by the couples relationship.

Lindsay looked at Kwest oddly and had to ask "Kwest, not to be rude and really I don't mind, but what's with all the questions?" Then Tommy had but in also, "Yea! What's with all the questions?" Kwest glared at Tommy but turned to reply to Lindsay, "Well I have these two close friends, they work together I mean practically hand-in-hand, joined at the hip work together. And like you and Steven they have an age gap but of 6 years, but are both of legal age. They were and are still like the two of you, they're best friends but fight like cat and dog sometimes, but then they can't seem to live without each other and won't admit they even love each other and I know they do. Hell, I think the whole world knows that they love each other. They just won't tell each other.

"Oh, ok." Lindsay said. "Well, like I said we were friends in the beginning but fought all the time. Our age was an obstacle of course but we were always friends and that was most important at first. No one could ever stop us from being friends." Steven looked at his wife with love and said, "I think I fell in love with her from the moment I laid eyes on her." Lindsay smiled and rolled her eyes and replied "Whatever Sparky!" Tommy and Kwest just looked at the two and lightly chuckled.

Steven continued again, "Seriously though, it was hard to be together because of our age, but there was something about her. We had this amazing spark between us and major connection. Once she turned 17 we started to go out on dates together, but kept it on the friendly side." Lindsay took over, "Once I turned 18, is when we were more serious. That's when we actually became BF and GF." "And how'd that work out for you?" Tommy decided to ask now becoming more interested. Lindsay looked at Steven with a small smile but he could see the slight sadness in her eyes and he spoke. "Well, like any other couple, we had our fair share of problems. There were friends and family that disapproved of us and some that were really supportive. Lindsay was still young and I felt she still needed to experience life and she did, but because she got into this business at an early age she grew up pretty quick, but was still youthful at heart, and that's what I love about her, she kept me grounded and taught me how to enjoy life. She was more of an adult compared to other women I had dated that were close to my age. We were together and there were times we had broken up, but we were always there for each other no matter what and I think because we truly loved each other from the very start that's what always brought us together. Despite we had dated others; our love always brought us back to each other. We were and are best friends and we always had the key to each others hearts and I think that's why we never let anyone else in."

Steven hugged Lindsay and kissed the top of her forehead and then she continued, "He's right ya know. The times we weren't together, I did date, but it never felt right." Then she shook her head and laughed. "Another reason it was hard for me to date was because Sparky here was over-protective and jealous." Kwest then laughed, nudged Tommy on his arm and smiled, then Steven asked "What's so funny?" Kwest replied, "Your wife's last comment is exactly how my friend is with his girl, that's not even his girlfriend. See, every guy that this girl is with my friend wants to basically beat the crap out of every single one of them." Lindsay laughed and continued, "That's exactly how Steven was with every guy I went out with and they were only dates nothing serious." "I was not!" Steven retorted. "Sure, whatever makes you happy hun," and Lindsay smiled.

"So how did you end up getting married?" Kwest asked. "Like your friends, it was hard for us to admit that we loved each other. But remember, even though it was never said at that time, that just meant it wasn't time yet, but the love is always there. When both are ready or at least when one of them is ready to confess their love, then the other will too, or at least they should. It's just a matter of time and only time will tell." Lindsay said.

"Ok, we've been out here for awhile now. Let's show you to the dressing room." Lindsay said and Steven continued. "Now that door over there" pointing to the girls' dressing room "is the bachelorettes' dressing room, this here is the lobby with a table full of refreshments and there is your dressing room which also has refreshments." They all step into the room. "We are going to call one of the stylists in here to do your hair and touch you up with make-up. And did you bring a change of clothes with you? If not, here is a rack of clothes for you to choose from." "Um, is the make-up and hair necessary?" Tommy asked and Kwest snickered at his question. "Well, not really. If you don't want your hair done that's fine, but the touch-up on make up is necessary, at least for powder on your face to reduce any glaring the cameras might get when the lights are shined on your face." Lindsay said. "Oh, alright. I can deal with that. But that's it, powder only." Tom firmly stated and the two producers lightly laughed. Then Lindsay continued, "Tom, you must stay in this room until the show starts, and Kwest you are the only one who can step out at anytime, but only until the refreshment table out in the lobby. Tom, we will come and get you once we're ready." "Okay, thanks." Tommy and Kwest said together.

**Back at G-Major, 5:00 p.m.**

**(Sorry everyone, I kind of forgot Portia was still around & I had mentioned her in the beginning too. She's not that important me, but I will a little use of her here.)**

Darius calls everyone individually to meet him in his office. Everyone arrives and gathers around Darius' desk. "Ok everyone; we have 1 hour till the show starts. Everyone will have a little something to do. Portia, I need you to call Jude's parents and let them know what's going on and invite them over here to watch the show, then set up the conference room and make sure we have everything we need for food and drinks. Karma, help Portia and order the pizza and Chinese food for pick up at 5:30 p.m. Speid, Wally and Kyle leave here in 15 minutes to go out to buy drinks and pick-up the food. Then we all meet back here at 5:45; remember the show starts at 6:00 p.m." Everyone nods in agreement to Darius and their given tasks and leave to complete them

**At CTV Studios, 5:30 p.m. in Tommy's dressing room**

Tommy had just stepped out from the restroom and changing into his outfit. He chose from his wardrobe at home black slacks, freshly pressed with sharp creases and a soft blue button down dress shirt which brought out the blue in his eyes. Kwest was at the refreshment table station in the dressing room and Tommy took a seat in the salon chair. Moments later, Thelma had entered the room. "Hello!" She greeted and both men had approached her and shook her hand and gave her a 'hello' back, and Kwest had introduced themselves, I'm Kwest and this is Tommy." "Well, aren't you a handsome young man!" She said and Tommy blushed with a slight grin and said 'Thank you.' "So you are the lucky bachelor, huh?!" Thelma asked excitedly and Kwest quickly replied "Yes he is!" "So what did you need done?" Thelma continued as she guided Tom back to the salon chair. "Just powder touch-up please," Tom replied. "Don't want anyone touching your hair, huh?" She asked the smirk. "No it's not that." Tom said politely without trying to give a clue that he doesn't like anyone touching his hair. "Sure it is sweetheart, whatever you say," Thelma said smiling shaking her head. "What?" He asked and Thelma replied, "Honey, I know guys like you who take pride and joy in their locks. I bet you claim to never have bad hair days, huh?" Kwest turned his head looking at the two and laughed at the comment. "Plus I can see how much mousse and gel you used." Thelma tapped the tips of Tom's hair lightly noting the softness of his hair but still stiff it wouldn't even move and she smiled.

"Hey T! I'm gonna step outside to see what other kinds of food they have." Kwest called out and Tommy nodded with a small smile knowing his friend was always hungry and had quite an appetite.

"Jude, Sadie and I are going to the refreshment table in the lobby to see what they have." Mason said and Jude replied with a simple nod, "ok."

Kwest was looking down at the full spread that the studio provided. Mason and Sadie were walking towards the table talking about the recent incident in the dressing room. Then Sadie spoke up to Kwest not knowing who he was right away, "Hi! Do they have anything good?!" Kwest replied but thought 'that voice is very familiar,' "Yes they have a lot to choose from." Then he immediately looked up in disbelief, "Sadie, Mason what are you guys doing here?!" Sadie approached her boyfriend kissing him on the cheek. "What are you doing here?!" Mason also asked. "I asked you first." Kwest said and Sadie replied, "Jude's one of the three bachelorettes for this show. Now your turn." "Well…Tom is the bachelor for the show." Kwest replied. "Wait. So both Jude and Tommy are on the show?" Mason jumped in, then the trio just turned and looked at each other astonished about the situation that they put their friends in.

"Does Tom know that Jude is on the show?" Sadie asked and Kwest spoke, "No. You know T would throw a shit fit if he knew Jude was doing this. He already throws his silent tantrums when he finds out about Jude's dates. Wait, does Jude know that Tom's on this show?" "No. You know what would happen if Jude found out. First she'd vent out to either Sadie or myself and say what a whore the girl is that Tom has a date with, then when she's done she's start sulking around." Mason said. "True. I see the sulking part when she's in the studio when it's just us two."

"So what do we do?" Sadie asked then continued, "I mean I would be happy if they chose each other, but I don't think it's a good idea if they both found out that the other was on the show, especially since Jude knows who her competition is." "Well, you don't have to worry cuz no one sees each other remember. It's all by voice. Tom will ask the questions and the girls answer the questions." Mason reminded them. Then Kwest interrupted, "Wait, by voice? That's not gonna work." "Why not?" Sadie asked. "Hun, they are both performers. They know each other's voices on and off the mics. There's no doubt they will recognize each other." Kwest pointed out. "You're right. So we have to fix this right now!" Mason interjected. "Let's go talk to Lindsay and Steven the producers.

The three sought out to find the couple. They spotted them near the wall where the show would take place just on the other side. "Hey guys! What's up?!" Lindsay said happily, and then Kwest began, "We have a big problem." "Why? What's the problem Kwest?" Steven asked, then Mason explained the situation to them that just occurred about their best friends. "I thought their names sounded familiar," said Lindsay and Steven agreed. "It just didn't occur to me because we don't really hear about them in the States too much." Steven commented.

Lindsay and Steven thought hard about the little dilemma. "I got it!" Lindsay exclaimed and whispered the solution to Steven. "We'll be right back. We need to talk to a few people, but I think we solved the problem and I don't think it will be a problem." Lindsay and Steven left to speak with the Executive producers and sound technicians.

**Meanwhile at the dressing rooms…**

Tiffany and Caitlin decided to step out to the lobby and Jude spoke, "You know we were told to not step out of this room." "Who cares Miss Goody-Goody! No one tells me what to do!" Tiffany snapped and stepped out with Caitlin behind her and said "Ya gotta live a little," then shrugged her shoulders. After a couple of minutes the two girls returned each with a plate of food that they did not have in the dressing room.

Jude looked at the food they brought in and what they had in the room and saw more choices so she decided to sneak out and get some on her own. She opened the door looking to her left and right making sure no one saw her then wondered where Mason and Sadie were, but decided to shrug it off, walked to the table grabbed a plate and started picking up some fruit, cheese and crackers and small meats, then she accidentally knocked over a stack of napkins and had to bend down to the floor to pick them up.

Tommy was sitting in the dressing room by himself since Thelma had left because she was done and Kwest left too, he decided to be the rebel that he is and step outside for a bit. He poked his head out of his dressing room, wondered where Kwest went and saw the arrangement of food in the lobby and the back of a young blonde hunched down near the table picking up the napkins that had probably fallen. He slowly walked to the table, then with his back turned to the young blonde and started picking up food and placing it on his plate.


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

**It's Show Time The Instant Dating Game Let The Games Begin!!**

As Jude was crouched on the floor picking up the napkins, she inhaled deeply then exhaled thinking 'What a klutz I am.'

As Tommy was deciding what other foods he should pick up, he too breathed in deeply, thinking 'Why did I even let Kwest convince me to do this?'

When Jude finished breathing, she briefly closed her eyes then stood up placing the napkins back onto the table. She scrunched her nose a bit and wondered, 'that scent…it's seems so familiar…it smells like…Polo Sport…mixed with Tommy's natural scent. No, it couldn't be! He would never do a game show, let alone one that has to do with dating a girl you've never seen." Jude continued to pick up a few more items.

Tommy finally released the oxygen he inhaled, and then raised his right brow thinking, 'What's that sweet smell? It smells like…strawberries and Romance…just like Jude.' He shook his head trying to get rid of the familiar scent, but it wouldn't leave. 'She couldn't be here, could she?' Tom pondered further, 'No, she wouldn't. She hates blind dates.'

Both Jude and Tommy took a few steps backwards as they were picking up the last items they wanted on their plates. Not looking where they were going they bumped into each other, and then both muttered softly "Excuse me." All of a sudden they heard foot steps and voices coming closer to them by the second. Jude and Tommy hastily walked away from the abundant refreshment table returning to their designated dressing rooms knowing they weren't supposed to step out. As they entered their rooms closing the doors behind them, they both turned their heads looking in the direction towards the lobby still mulling over the intoxicating scents they each drew in, and then they both questioned the voices they each heard. 'That voice sounded like Jude,' Tommy thought. 'That voice sounded a lot like Tommy,' Jude also reflected on what she had heard. "I must be hallucinating." They said to themselves.

Jude and Tommy brought their hands to their neck each pulling out half of the heart they held for one another, and again dwelled on the familiar scent and voices that just graced upon them. They both wondered if their hearts and love will ever be united as one.

Meanwhile, Mason, Sadie and Kwest were walking back towards the dressing rooms stopping at the refreshment table. "Do you think they'll be able to figure out a way so they won't recognize each other?" Sadie asked. "They've both been in this business and have known each other for a very long time. I'm sure they'll figure something out." Kwest said as he started filling a new plate full of food again. "Hey, Kwest! How did you get Tom to go on this show? I know he would not have gone for this." Mason questioned with curiosity and Kwest replied. "Well he didn't at first, but I filled out the application for him first before even telling him about it. And I just convinced him to go this one time to try since he was getting anywhere with Jude & they aren't dating each other exclusively. I figured maybe it will help him realize there's no one else for him but her. How about you? What'd you do to convince Jude?" "I did the same thing as you. We all know that she and Tom belong together. I just hope this works and they end up together."

After a few minutes, Lindsay and Steven approached the small group. "Ok, we've resolved the problem!" Steven said relieved. We spoke to the Executive Producer and our sound technicians. They are going to change the pitch in everyone's voices." "Why everyone?" Sadie asked. "We have to do it to everyone except for the host of course, because it really wouldn't be fair to change only Jude's and Tommy's voice. It would be too suspicious and odd." Steven explained. "Now, normally in the show we usually use the first person's first name in the show, except for the three contestants. They are only given bachelorette #1, #2, and #3. We are going to give Tom a phony name." Lindsay had continued. "What name?" Mason asked. "Ted." Steven replied. "Won't these changes affect the show?" Kwest asked and then Lindsay replied, "We thought about that too. Since this is a Special Show being aired here in Canada and the U.S. in cable, we are using that as our excuse, that this is a special edition of the show with it being out of the country and we are making a few special changes, but everything else is staying the same." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Oh, and one more thing, if Tommy should choose Jude, do you think at the end it would be ok to introduce them as who they really are?" Lindsay asked. "I think that should be ok, but you might want to tighten up security because if this show is being see watched here, I have no doubt that you will have paparazzi's and crazy fans waiting outside. But what makes you think that Tom will choose Jude especially with the changes you're making?" Kwest asked as Lindsay responded again, "No problem. I will contact security to have extra men on hand in case we need them and there's always a limo waiting for the happy couple at the end of the show to take them out to restaurant we made reservations at so the two can get to know each other better. Oh, and I just have a HUNCH that your TWO FRIENDS that you mentioned earlier have a VERY SPECIAL CONNECTION TO EACH OTHER. Plus I remember reading their applications. If Jude answers honestly to Tom's questions, I have no doubt whatsoever that he'll choose her." "Ok, well I guess the problem's solved!" Mason said cheerily. "Alright, get back to the dressing rooms and tell everyone to get ready. We have about 15 minutes left and at 5 minutes to 6:00 p.m. we are bringing everyone out here. Bachelor first and then the ladies after we introduce Tom, I mean. "Ted." Steven instructed, and then he and Lindsay left to make final checks throughout the studio before the show started.

Sadie, Mason and Kwest were now left in the lobby. "Remember, we keep our mouths shut and do not tell Jude and Tommy that the other is here." Sadie directed. "Right!" Mason and Kwest responded. They all retreated back to the dressing rooms.

**At the girls dressing room…**

Mason and Sadie walked into the room trying to keep calm of the recent situation. "Hey sis!" "Hey! Where'd you two run off to?" "We were checking out the refreshments outside and then we saw Lindsay and Steven and they said needed to explain to us on what was going to happen next and on the show. One of them will be here to get the three of you soon once they're ready for you." Mason explained. "Oh, and the same goes for you two Caitlin and Tiffany." The two girls just nodded in agreement.

Jude stood up and went to the three-way full length mirror looking at her reflection, smoothing out any wrinkles and reapplied some lipstick and gloss. "Hey guys." She called out to Sadie and Mason then continued to speak, "You know what was so strange earlier. I stepped out to go to the lobby…" "Jude! You know you weren't supposed to leave this room!" Mason shouted. "Yea I know, but these two here stepped out earlier, " pointing at Caitlin and Tiffany, "and the food they brought in looked so good that I had to get some." "Jude!" Sadie said upset and Jude rolled her eyes. "Anyways, when I was out there picking up napkins that I had dropped and getting food, I could have sworn I sensed Tommy was here. It's like I was inhaling his scent and his cologne. And then I backed into some guy and he said 'excuse me,' in a low tone and I could've sworn it sounded just like Tommy too." Jude described to them. Mason and Sadie looked at each other hoping to not give away what they were thinking, and then Sadie blurted out, "Maybe you were just imagining things hun." "I guess." Jude replied. "Honey, try not think about Tom right now. Just sit back and relax. Maybe it's just nerves." Mason added in. "I hope you're right, Mase," and Jude's thoughts still wandered to Tommy.

**Tommy's dressing room….**

"Hey T! How's it goin'?!" Kwest said as he stepped into the room. "Where the hell did you go Kwest?!" "I was out getting some food and then Steven and Lindsay got a hold of me cuz they wanted to explain what was going to happen next and on the show." Oh, alright." Tom said. "You ok, Tom?" Kwest asked concerned. "Yea, I guess." "C'mon man. What's up?" "Well, I stepped out earlier to get some food…" "Tom, why'd you do that?! You know you weren't supposed to leave from here!" "Yea, I know, but Thelma and you left, so I go bored and wanted to see what they had in the lobby." "Tom!" "Whatever man! Anyways, when I was out at the table, I thought that I had sensed Jude here." "What?" Kwest choked out. "I know weird, huh. But yea, It's like I could smell her scent, the strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner that she uses and the Romance perfume, and then I thought I heard her too." "I don't know what to say dude. Maybe you've been thinking about her more than usual lately." "I guess. I thought I was hallucinating." "Tom, just relax now. Either Lindsay or Steven will be here soon to get you. Don't forget your questions." "Yea, got them right here." Tommy pulled out a stack of index cards from the front pocket of his shirt showing them to Kwest.

**Back at G-Major, 5:45 to 5:55 p.m.**

Everyone was now filing into the conference room. Karma and Portia covered the table with a table cloth. Napkins, disposable plates, cups and utensils were set up at one end of the table towards the center leaving the edges clear so people could eat. Speed, Wally and Kyle came in carrying boxes of pizza, drinks and other snacks. Then followed Jamie and Patsy with the Chinese food they had offered to pick up since it was on the other side of town. Finally Stuart and Victoria had arrived and then Pagan strolled in, the last of the group.

Darius then announced and turned on the big screen flat panel T.V. It was hung at the one end of the room behind the other small end of the conference table. "Alright everyone, the show's about to start. So let's all grab some grub and take a seat."

"So how did this happen? Both Tommy and Jude ending up on a dating game show." Stuart asked. "Well thanks to Sadie, Mason and Kwest, they all felt that the both of them should find dates instead of waiting for each other." Jamie explained. "Do they even know that the other is also on the show?" Victoria wondered. "I don't think so. Sadie and Mason told us separately from when Kwest told us. And they told us not to say anything to either Jude or Tommy." Speid explained. "Well, I for one can't wait to see what happens. Let's eat, I'm starving!!" Patsy ordered and everyone started getting their food and drinks then took their seats.

**Back at CTV Studios…..**

Steven entered Tommy's dressing room 5 minutes to show time, "Tom, Kwest come with me." The two men followed the producer towards the stage. Kwest sat in a cloth folding chair to the side of the stage where he could see Tommy once on stage and some of the audience. Steven led Tommy to the stage and showed him the cushioned seat, covered in leather that was like a bar stool with a backing and a tall table which had a glass of water, cocktail napkin and pen where he would be at once the show begins.

"Ok Tommy. Here's what's going to happen. Because this is a special show, a one time thing we are doing here in Canada, but it will also be seen in the States, we've made a few minor changes." "What kind of changes?" Tommy asked in surprise. "First, when you introduce yourself Tom, be brief, but descriptive as possible, maybe telling your likes, dislikes, what you look for in a girl and describing your personality & maybe how you act with women in general. Stay away from describing your physical features, like your hair color, eye color, and weight and height stuff like that, and do not say what you do for a living. We don't want the contestants to know what you because this show is really based on the person's personality and not their looks. BUT MOST OF ALL BE HONEST AND POSITVE ABOUT YOURSELF. Also, we normally we let the bachelor or bachelorette use their own name, instead we're giving you a false name, 'Ted,' and we are disguising your voice by changing the pitch a bit, but we will still make sure it sounds as normal as possible." Steven explained. "Why the sudden change?" "Since the contestants don't know who you are we'd figure giving your actual name at the end would be a nice surprise to the ladies, and since the you all don't know what each other looks like, we figured why not change the voice too therefore you wouldn't be able to tell if the girl sounded cute or sexy." "Alright. It's your show." Tom stated and Steven led him back stage to get hooked up with a small cordless microphone by the sound technicians and then had him take a seat next to Kwest.

Lindsay walked into the girls' dressing room, "Hello ladies! I wanted to let you all know that we will be starting very soon. Also, there will be one minor change in the show." "What is it?" Caitlin asked. "When you introduce yourselves you must say 'Hi! I'm bacelorette #...,' and then give your number. Tiffany you will be bachelorette #1, Caitlin #2 and Jude #3. Briefly describe yourself leaving out your physical features such as your hair color, height, weight, eye color, and what your actual occupation is. We normally let you say what you do for a living, but we changed it so the person doesn't judge you by your career. Just give info of maybe your likes, dislikes, what you look for in a guy and how you act around men in general, and remember brief and short. MOST IMPORTANT IS TO BE HONEST AND POSITVE ABOUT YOURSELF. Also one last thing, the pitch of your voices will all be changed, including the bachelor." "Why? I don't want to sound like some cartoon character!" Tiffany whined. "We're not making that big of change. And we're going this so the bachelor doesn't judge you by your voice. This is based off your personality and character, not your looks." Lindsay replied shaking her head in disappointment of Tiffany's attitude and finally said, "Ladies, get ready, the show's starting!" Lindsay led the girls towards the backstage as Tommy was being announced. Sadie and Mason were seated on cloth folding chairs on the opposite side of the stage just like Kwest was seated by Steven. They had a view of the girls and the audience.

**Briefly at G-Major…**

"Alright everyone the show's starting!" Darius announced excitedly and increased the volume of the T.V.

**On Stage BEFORE TOMMY IS BROUGHT OUT BY STEVEN…**

The stage announcer speaks to the audience. "Welcome Everyone to "The Instant Dating Game!" We are all excited here at the studio for this Special Edition of the show that we are shooting here in Canada. It is being shown live here and in the U.S. Please pay attentions to the two boxes above me on either side of this room. These boxes light up telling when to applause; please do so when you see it lit. All of your natural reactions are welcomed, but please refrain from being rude and using any profanity. Also, you will probably recognize our bachelor and one of our bachelorettes; we ask that you keep all comments to yourselves and DO NOT BLURT OUT WHO THEY ARE OR THEY'RE NAME BECAUSE I'M SURE YOU WILL RECOGNIZE THEM. ALSO, THEY DO NOT KNOW THAT THE OTHER IS HERE. SO PLEASE RESPECT OUR WISHES. If you do not, you will be escorted out by security. Alright, let the show begin."

**ON STAGE, THE SHOW BEGINS….**

The theme song for the show is played out through the studio and the audience begins to applaud and shout, and then the stage announcer begins for the in house audience the T.V. viewers to hear, "WELCOME TO THE INSTANT DATING GAME! AND HERE'S YOUR HOST FROM BURBANK, CALIFORNIA…JOE STONE!!!"

Then the audiences' cheering dies down and Joe the host begins to speak,

"GOOD EVENING EVERYONE! I'M YOUR HOST, JOE STONE! WE HAVE A VERY SPECIAL EDITION OF THIS SHOW HERE SINCE WE ARE HERE IN CANADA AND AIRING IT IN THE STATES. FIRST OFF, I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO OUR BACHELOR OF THE EVENING, A VERY HANDSOME YOUNG MAN, TED!

Tommy stood up and the sound tech switched on his mic pack that was attached to him on the back of his pants walks on to the stage, and everyone applauses loudly and all gasped at who they saw walking out onto the stage. "Hello Ted! Nice to have you here!" Joe starts off. "Hi Joe! It's…uh…great to be here!" Tommy replies trying to get use to phony name and his voice that was deepened a bit.

Joe continues, "NOW LET'S BRING OUT OUR LOVELY BACHELORETTES! Bachelorette #1 PLEASE COME ON OUT!" Joe introduced each of the girls one at a time the same way. Tiffany, Caitlin and then Jude walk out onto the stage towards their seats that were the same as Tommy's. Tiffany came out and the clapping was loud and whistles were heard. She waved to the audience and gave a blowing kiss out and she was proud with the response she received. Then Caitlin came out, the audience was even louder than the first. Caitlin smiled, nodded at them. Jude finally stepped out, the audience gasped in awe when they saw her gracefully walked along the stage towards her seat waving at the audience and smiling. Cat calls and whistles were heard from some male members of the audience. Tommy compared the viewers' responses each time a bachelorette was introduced. He thought, 'Wow bachelorette #3 must be a beauty?!'

As the three ladies finally took their seats, Joe announced they were taking a brief commercial break.

Tiffany leaned towards Jude crossing over Caitlin. "Well, aren't you the special one tonight?!" Tiffany commented sarcastically. "Look Barbie!" Jude snapped and continued, "Like I said before, I'm here because of my friend and my sister, not for myself, and it's not my fault, the producers chose me, I didn't ask for this!"

The stage announcer called out they were coming back from commercial.

"SO TED…" Joe began. "TELL US A LITTLE ABOUT YOURSELF." The girls listed carefully as Tommy spoke. "Well Joe…I'm a guy." The audience laughed. "I'm in the music industry," Tom made brief eye contact with Lindsay and Steven at the back and Steven nodded in approval to go on. "I love music, it's a part of my world and it's my life." Jude was intrigued at the bachelor's answer.

"WHAT CAN YOU TELL US ABOUT YOURSELF THAT WOMEN MIGHT WANT TO KNOW?" "Well, let's just say from past experience and over the years, I've changed a lot. I'm happier with myself and my life now than I was before." Tommy thought about the first day he met Jude when they were first introduced. When their eyes met that's when he decided he would try to change for the better.

"WHAT DO YOU LOOK FOR IN WOMEN TED? LET'S GIVE OUR BACHELORETTES A LITTLE INSITE ABOUT YOUR DREAM GIRL." Tommy chuckled at Joe's last words 'DREAM GIRL' the dream girl he was thinking about at that moment was just on the other side of the wall and he didn't even know it. "My 'DREAM GIRL'" Tom began, "I know is out there somewhere. She's amazing, beautiful, talented, smart and funny. She will totally get who I am and know my thoughts without me even having to say a single word. She'll love music as much as I do, most likely even more. Music is apart of her world and if her life as much as it is for me."

Jude listed carefully to the bachelor and was captivated by his words as he spoke and thought, maybe there is someone out there like Tommy. Caitlin thought, 'wow, this guy is so deep, filled with so much passion and emotion.' Tiffany's thoughts were, 'is this guy a dork or what, but he maybe cute and have money.'

Tommy continued, "She's also kind, generous, unselfish and loving. She always thinks about others first rather than herself. My 'DREAM GIRL' will so much passion and love within her, that I know I probably won't even deserve her." "WOW, THAT'S AMAZING TOM. WELL I'M SURE ONE OF THESE LOVELY LADIES WILL MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE."

**Back stage…..**

Kwest commented to himself, "Damn Quincy's got is bad and he doesn't even know that it's just on the other side of that wall," then shook his head and smiled.

Mason and Sadie just looked at each other with tiny drops of tears, "He's got so much passion and emotion in him, and I wish he was gay." Mason said and Sadie laughed and hit him on his arm at his last comment. "I knew he loved Jude, but that really confirms it."

**Back at G-Major….**

"Speidy, why aren't you ever like that?" Karma asked. "Cuz I'm no sap like Squinty over there!" Speid replied but hugged his wife lovingly. Stuart looked at Victoria who had tears in her eyes and hugged her, and they both knew that Tommy was describing their baby girl, who was now a woman.

"AND NOW A WORD FROM OUR SPONSORS!" JOE ANNOUNCED.

Sorry readers…it's a commercial break!! LOL!


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

**It's Show Time The Instant Dating Game GETTING TO KNOW YOU**

As the last commercial was about to end the stage announcer called out, "Ok people 1 minute and we're back on the air." He immediately ran to the girls and switched on each of their packs for the mics that were also attached to them.

"GOOD EVENING AGAIN EVERYONE! NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TED AND OUR STUDIO AUDIENCE TO MEET OUR LOVELY BACHELORETTES! HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THAT TED?" "Well, Joe honestly a bit nervous and anxious, but I'm looking forward in getting to know them." Tom replied.

"GREAT! LET'S BEGIN. BACHELORETTE #1, PLEASE INTRODUCE YOURSELF." "Hi Joe, Ted!" Tiffany began and her voice was deepened a bit. "Well, I know one word to describe me and that's "beautiful." "OH REALLY NOW. SO WHAT ELSE CAN YOU TELL US ABOUT YOURSELF?" "Other than being beautiful, well…I love to go shopping, go to parties, dancing, and drink." "AND WHAT DO YOU LOOK FOR IN A MAN?" "Oh, that's easy…he has to be good looking, rich, have a nice car and totally pay attention to me and buy things at all times." "OOOOK! WELL GOOD LUCK BACHELORETTE #1." "Thanks!" Tiffany replied bubbly. As Tiffany was talking, Tommy was making notes on a note pad that was on the table beside him. He had one sheet for each girl. On the first page, at the top titled 'GIRL #1.' Tommy wrote down: self-absorbed, cocky, gold digger, parties, drinks, shopping, conceited & spoiled. 'Talk about a Barbie.' Tommy thought.

"BACHELORETTE #2, PLEASE INTRODUCE YOURSELF." "Hi Ted, Joe." Joe nods his head at the young lady and Tommy greets back, "Hi!" "About me? Hmmm." Caitlin begins and her voice pitch was made higher. "I'm a bit shy at times with new people, but after talking to them for a bit I loosen up. I'm nice to just about everyone the first time meet them." "AND WHAT DO YOU LIKE TO DO?" "I do like to shop, I love reading books and I always have one with me, listen to music, hang out with friends and family and walks on the beach." "WHAT DO YOU LOOK FOR IN YOUR PRINCE CHARMING?" "That's a little tough. I mean I date, but not that often. But I guess someone who's sweet, caring, romantic, someone who loves to read as much as I do and then we could discuss the book, and a good listener as well as a conversationalist." "OK, GREAT!" Tommy flips to the second page of his note pad, 'GIRL #2' and wrote: shy, a little quiet, loves to read – book smart, likes to converse, nice, listens to music, sounds on the sensitive side, low esteem??.

"AND NOW, LAST, BUT NOT DEFINITELY NOT LEAST, BACHELORETTE #3. TELL US A LITTLE ABOUT YOURSELF." "Hi Ted! Hi Joe!" Joe nods again to acknowledge her and Tommy responds "Hello!" Jude starts off and her voice was changed to a bit of a higher pitch. "I think the one word that describes me is 'MUSIC,' It's my first love, my life and my world. I practically live, breathe and sleep music. I love to write and make music. I think the best way to really know me is through music. I'm also a straight forward person if I need to be, I'm also stubborn, I don't like it when people tell me what to do, but overall I think I'm a sweet girl." "LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE YOURSELF A HANDFUL HERE TED." Joe commented and Tommy just smiled. "AND WHAT DO YOU HAVE IN MIND FOR YOUR DREAM GUY?" "That's kind of tough question Joe. I thought I had 'MY DREAM GUY" not too long ago." Jude sighs and her mind drifts a bit to Tommy thinking about how they first met, the time they spent at the pier, the time when she played 'I'm In Love With My Guitar' at her high school, but still answering, "He was actually perfect in my eyes and could do no wrong, but to others he wasn't right for me." As Jude was speaking Tommy became very fascinated. "He knew me so well. I mean we could practically read each others minds, with just one look we knew what the other was thinking or feeling, whether it was good, bad or if one of was hurting. He was sweet, romantic and very original," Then she began to giggle as she was about say what was on her mind, "he was also very protective or rather possessive of me. It was annoying at times, but I knew he always meant well and wanted nothing but the best for me." "WOW, BACHELORETTE #3, HOW DID YOU LET THAT ONE GET AWAY?" "Ya know Joe, I ask myself that everyday." Jude responded and smiled. Tommy turned to the third page of his note pad, GIRL #3: music, to know her listen to her music, music is her, music is her life, her world, had a dream guy that was sweet, romantic, over protective, but over all cared, stubborn, controlling, and possibly sweet. 'Looks like this girl and her dream guy and had some problems, but were in love.' Tommy thought and his mind wandered to Jude again and what they had gone through. It sounds just like the girl here and the guy she had in her life.

"THANK YOU LADIES AND TED! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN A WORD FROM OUR SPONSORS AND WHEN WE RETURN, TED HERE GET'S SOME OF HIS OWN QUESTIONS ANSWERED."

COMMERCIAL BREAK EVERYONE!!


	15. Chapter 12  Part 1

FIRST OFF, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK SOME READERS FOR THEIR HELP IN THINKING UP TOMMY'S QUESTIONS FOR THE PORTION OF THIS FIC. PLEASE KEEP IN MIND; I MIGHT HAVE MADE A FEW ADJUSTMENTS THOUGH TO FIT THE PERSONA OF THE CHARACTER OR TO FIT THE SITUATION. YOUR SUGGESTIONS WERE A BIG HELP AND I ENJOYED THEM A LOT. ALSO I GOT IDEAS FROM READING OTHER FICS IF NOT FROM HERE THEN SO WITHOUT FURTHER A DIEU, A BIG THANKS TO (NO PARTICULAR ORDER): **tommyqforever, juicyberribaby, angelicamber2008, sharamcmillin, angel422 who no longer writes.)**

**Note: Bachelorette #1 – Tiffany, #2 – Caitlin & #3 - Jude**

**Chapter XII**

**It's Show Time The Instant Dating Game **

**QUESTIONS & ANSWERS PART 1**

**Back stage with Mason & Sadie…**

"You do know who Jude was talking about right?" Mason asked Sadie. "Of course I know Mason." Sadie looks across from her backstage to get Kwest's attention. He sees it and Sadie nudges Mason to follow her. "Hey, do you think they will figure out that each other's on the show?" Sadie asked Kwest. "I don't know they might, it depends on the questions Tom asks and how Jude will answer them." "Do you know what questions he's going to ask?" Mason directed towards Kwest. "No, he was already annoyed with being on the show that he didn't want me to help him with the questions." Mason nodded in agreement. "Let's get back to our seats before they notice we're missing." Sadie instructed.

The stage announcer instructed, "OK PLACES EVERYONE, WE'LL BE COMING BACK ON FROM BREAK," and he ran around checking everyone's mics.

"WELCOME BACK EVERYONE TO 'THE INSTANT DATING GAME' I'M YOUR HOST JOE STONE. ALRIGHT TED ARE YOU READY TO ASK THESE LOVELY LADIES SOME QUESTIONS?" "Ready as I'll ever be Joe." Tom replied a bit nervously, then proceeded to ask his questions.

"Hello ladies!" Tom began and they all replied the same. "Let's get started. Please don't be nervous and just answer the questions honestly and from your heart." Tommy smiles at the studio audience and the "awww" they let out.

"Ok, first question. What would be your idea of a PERFECT FIRST DATE WITH ME? Bachelorette #1 let's hear from you first." **(thanks to juicyberribaby)**

Tiffany: Ok, Ted. My idea of a perfect first date with you is for you to pick me up in a limo, take me to an expensive restaurant, then rent out a whole movie theater so we can be alone to watch the movie among other things and then head back to your place. "Wow you're really over the top." Tom commented. "Of course I only want the best for myself." Tiffany said and the audience gaped at her response and Tommy rolled his eyes. "I HOPE YOUR WALLET'S THICK ENOUGH TED." Joe adds in.

"Bachelorette #2, your turn." Tom spoke.

Caitlin: A perfect first date with you Ted I think would be a candlelit dinner at your place, and a stroll through the park or horse drawn carriage ride through the park on an evening lit by the stars. "That is very romantic of you." Tom said. The audience replied with "awww!"

"And Bachelorette #3, what's your idea of a first perfect date with me?" He asked.

Jude: My idea of a first perfect date with you Ted would be, "SIMPLE." Jude stated. "And what do you mean by simple?" Tom questioned. "Well…I'm a simple girl to please. I don't want any anything fancy or expensive because it's like you're trying way too hard to impress someone. I want to know the 'REAL YOU.' Not you dressed up in some uncomfortable suite or me wearing heels that I can barely walk in let alone stand in. Since I love music, I'd like a concert to a band that we both love, then go for a double junior bacon burger, no pickles, fries and a soda, or take-in pizza or Chinese food and watch a movie on DVD at your place or mine, but no horror movies 'cuz I can't stand them," Jude laughed and the audience too, and so did Tom as Jude popped in is mind of hating horror movies, "and then have a nice conversation to get to know each other better." "Wow! You really are simple and it's actually very original. Sounds a lot like someone I know." Tom remarked and smiled. "Thanks!" Jude answered.

"YOUR SECOND QUESTION TED." Joe instructed.

"Ladies, if I were with you, what would you do inside and outside of your house? Bachelorette # 2 let's hear from you first" **(thanks to sharamcmillin)**

Caitlin: Well inside my house I like to watch T.V. or read a book and when I'm outside I like gardening, so yea we could do those things. "Very nice." Tommy comments.

"Bachelorette #3"

Jude: Unfortunately, I still live with my parents so there's not much we can really do, but if I lived on my own and if you were with me," Jude's voice changes into a teasing but playful manner, "we could do soo many things that I don't think would be appropriate to mention in front of a live studio audience and our viewers at home," The audience laughs at her answer and Tom smiles and snickers, "and as for outside, well after we're finished with what we did inside, I don't think we'll make it outside." Jude giggles and the audience roars in laughter. "Ahh, a tease now are we?" Tom observes and Jude replies, "Wouldn't you like to know?!" Tom laughs even more and the audience joins in at her response.

**Else where in the studio….**

Kwest, Sadie and Mason are shocked at her answer. Mason comments to Sadie, "I didn't know Jude had it in her and to say it live." "Neither did I, neither did I." Sadie replied.

Lindsay and Steven look at each other smiling, and Steven comments, "Reminds me of you a long time ago,"

and Lindsay replies by slapping him in the arm with a grin on her face.

"And Bachelorette #1, if I were with you, what would you do inside and outside of your house?"

Tiffany: Duh, I'd wanna sleep in my house and drive my car outside. "Ok, did you not understand my question? I said, "If I were with you, what would you do inside and outside of your house?" Tommy repeated. "Oh, I'm sorry can I answer again?" Tiffany corrected looking at Joe.

"OH, I'M SORRY YOU CAN DEAR YOU CAN'T CHANGE YOUR ANSWER AND, IT'S TIME FOR A COMMERCIAL BREAK AND WE'LL BE BACK."


	16. Chapter 12  Part 2

**Chapter XII**

**It's Show Time The Instant Dating Game **

**QUESTIONS & ANSWERS PART 2**

**Back at G-Major…**

Stuart and Victoria just shook their heads in total shock of what they just heard from their youngest daughter. Darius, didn't know what else to say other than, "Portia, I think we're gonna have to be ready to do some damage control after this show." She just nodded at her older brother in agreement. "Alright! Way to go Blondie!" Is all Patsy could say and Speid, Wally and Kyle just hi-fived each other and Karma smacked her husband behind the head for his little antics with the boys.

The girls stood up for a bit to stretch after being seated for a while. "Ted is so going to pick me!" Tiffany claimed excitedly. "What makes you think that?" Caitlin asked annoyed. "Are you kidding?! He was practically speechless towards my responses." Tiffany retorted. "Of course, who wouldn't be? Did you even hear yourself and your answers?" Jude replied, and then Tiffany stated, "And what about your answers Miss Goody Too Shoes? They were long winded and you come with a lot of baggage." "So what?! I'm being honest and if he doesn't like what I come with then it's his loss!" Jude snapped back and returned to her seat on stage.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE! TAKE YOUR PLACES!" The stage announcer yelled.

"HELLO CANADA!" Joe Began. "NOW TED. YOU HAVE TO TELL US. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF OUR BACHELORETTES SO FAR?" "Well, Joe it's still kind of hard to tell at this point. I think we still have a long way to go." Tom said. "CAN YOU GIVE A TINY HINT?" Joe asked. "Ok. Bachelorette #1, let's just say is interesting and a lot like other girls I've met and gone out with in my past. Bachelorette #2, is unique in her own way." "AND WHAT ABOUT BACHELORETTE #3?" Tom was looking down at his hands, grinned and shook his head and then looked up at Joe, "Bachelorette #3 is definitely a challenge for me and very different from other girls I've met." Tommy lastly commented.

"TED, READY FOR QUESTION #3?" "Sure am!" Tom answered.

"Ladies, what is the ONE thing that you CANNOT live without? Bachelorette #1, let's start with you."

**(thanks to tommyqforever)**

Tiffany: I totally couldn't live like with out my lip gloss. It's the perfect shade of bubble gum pink! I feel naked without it.

"Bachelorette #3, your turn, the ONE thing you CANNOT live without."

Jude: Easy, I couldn't live without my music. My music is who I am and I am a part of my music.

"And Bachelorette #2, the ONE think you CANNOT live without."

Caitlin: My books. There is not one single moment in time that I do not have a book with me. I love to read!

"GREAT ANSWERS LADIES! TED, YOUR NEXT QUESTION PLEASE."

"Most women had dreamt of their "DREAM WEDDING" since they were little girls. Describe your dream wedding for me. Bachelorette #2, you first." **(thanks to juicyberribaby)**

Caitlin: I've always dreamt of my wedding to be extravagant since I plan on only getting married once, I don't care what the cost is, I just want it to be the best. I want tons of flowers everywhere, steak and lobster at the reception, the most expensive whine there is and a wedding cake to die for. I want the most expensive and beautiful white gown ever. I would be in a carriage pulled by horses just like Cinderella and swans in a pond, and dove and butterflies released everywhere. "Very nice." Tom commented.

"Bachelorette #1, describe your dream wedding."

Tiffany: My dream wedding is quick and cheap. I don't want to get all dressed up and made up. I want a Vegas chapel wedding, to be married by an Elvis minister, followed by a night of non-stop partying and bar hopping. "Thank you, thank you very much." Tom said but holding in his laughter be he wanted to do the voice of Elvis when he said 'thank you.'

"And Bachelorette #3, what is your dream wedding."

Jude: As Jude speaks she closes her eyes Honestly, I never thought about a dream wedding when I was little, my sister did that. But when I was a little girl my sister use to take me to this little church by my family's old farm house in the country. She would take me to the church just to watch the weddings there, but I only went along because I loved the sound of the organ playing. Jude began to think about the time that she and Tommy went to that church, shared that kiss and finally decided they were going to be together as a couple Lately, I have been imagining getting married in that same church, with sunlight shining through the stained glass windows. I just want only family and the closest of friends, with their faces all smiling at me and the man that I love. I want is to be a small yet simple intimate wedding with the organ playing and the church bells ringing. But now I'm not so sure, I've grown and matured over the years, and the way I see it, it's really not all up to me. It would also be what my future husband wants, after all our life together will be about compromise and collaboration. What a better way to start building our life together then by planning our wedding together. "You're right, and I totally agree with you." Tom stated. "Agree with me on exactly what, the wedding or starting life together?" Jude wondered. Tommy chuckled and replied, "Well on both, the wedding in the country sounds great. My grandfather had a house in the country that I use to go to when I was a kid. And I agree with you on the starting life together part." "Oh, ok." Is all Jude said and the audience began to applause.

"TED QUESTION #5, PLEASE." "Right. Question #5, do you believe in SOUL MATES? Bachelorette #3, let's start with you this time." **(thanks to angelicamber2008)**

Jude: Actually, I do believe in soul mates. I believe there are two specific people who are meant to be together and there will be obstacles that get in the way to pull them apart, but somehow, someway their paths will eventually cross and unite them as one. These two people are two halves of a whole, kind of like a broken heart, As Jude explains this she looks down as her necklace and places her hand above it. On the other side of the wall Tommy is doing the same. These two broken pieces are a perfect fit like a puzzle, you can't just put any piece and force it together, these two pieces once finally brought together will never be pulled apart, they are bonded forever. "Wow! That is one very deep answer. Thank you." Tom stated. "Your welcome Jude replied."

Lindsay and Steven are behind the studio audience observing the actions of Jude and Tommy. Lindsay spoke, "I think those two have something very special and close to their hearts. Don't you?" "Yea," Steven replied and continued, "remember that necklace I gave you on your 17th birthday?" "I do. I wear it all the time." Lindsay replied pulling the necklace out and showing it to Steven and he repeated her actions. "Really? So do I." The couple smiled at each other not knowing that this gesture between them existed.

Tommy shook his head to bring himself out of his reverie, "Alright bachelorette #2, do you believe in soul mates?"

Caitlin: No, not exactly. I believe you end up with whoever you're supposed to end up with. If you're proposed to by that certain someone and as long as you love each other, then that's who your supposed to marry. "So you don't believe in having a special connection with that person you're supposed to be with?" Tom asked. "No, I believe it's all about love." "Don't you think there's more than one kind of love?" "No not really. The only other kinds of love I see as different are the ones you have for your family and friends, other than those there is no other different kind of love." "Thank you," was Tom's final reply.

"Bachelorette #1, what about you, do you believe in soul mates?'

Tiffany: I don't care about being soul mates. As long as Mr. Right comes along for me, has money, worships me and the ground that I walk on and he says he loves me and buys me whatever I want, that's who I'm gonna marry. "Oookay," is all Tom could say and thought 'damn this girl has no heart.'

"THANK YOU TED AND LADIES! WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK AFTER A WORD FROM OUR SPONSORS."

As soon as the commercial break began Kwest went to Tommy and Sadie and Mason went to Jude.

"So T, what do you think so far?" Kwest began. "Well you know at first I hated this idea, but now it's kind of interesting, especially since I have no idea what these girls look like." "How do you fee about the girls so far?" "My god, Kwest, #1, I think she's some kind of blonde bimbo." "And #2." "She interesting to say the least." "And what about #3?" Kwest asked knowing who bachelorette #3 was. "She is definitely a challenge, but she's also very deep, in touch with her emotions ya know her inner self, and she shows so much passion for music. Honestly, she reminds me of Jude." "Well T, ya never know this mystery girl maybe the one for you." "Yea, ya never know." Tom said and was suddenly feeling guilty as if he was betraying Jude.

"So how am I doing guys?" Jude asked excitedly. "Jude hun, you're doing great!" Sadie exclaimed. "Girl, it really sounds like your answering from the heart." Mason remarked. "Well, yea I am Mase. He wanted the truth, so that's what I'm giving him, answers from my heart are the truth." "And when did you become so smart?" Sadie asked her little sister. "Hey! I've always been smart! And besides, I have this weird feeling about this Ted guy." "What kind of feeling?" Mason questioned while looking at Sadie. "I don't know, but it's not a bad feeling, it's definitely good, but I just don't know yet."

"PLACES EVERYONE!" The stage announcer called. "WE'RE COMING BACK FROM BREAK IN ONE MINUTE"


	17. Chapter 12  Part 3

**Chapter XII**

**It's Show Time The Instant Dating Game **

**QUESTIONS & ANSWERS PART 3**

"AND WELCOME BACK EVERYONE! SO TED, HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THE SHOW, AND CAN YOU GIVE US AN IDEA ON WHICH LADY HAS POSSIBLY CAPTURED YOU HEART?" "Well Joe, to be honest I really didn't want to be here, this is just really not my kind of thing. But being here and talking with these lovely ladies here, has opened my perspective on things a little bit more. As for capturing my heart, that is not an easy task for any woman to do. Let's just say that I do have an idea, but it would be fair for the others so you'll just have to wait and see." "OK, FAIR ENOUGH TED. SO ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR NEXT SET OF QUESTIONS?" "Yes I am. Ready ladies?" "Yes we are Ted." They all replied.

"We are at a mall, what is the FIRST THING YOU MUST PURCHASE before anything else?"

**(thanks to juicyberribaby)**

"Bachelorette #1, we'll start with you."

Tiffany: (Speaking in a bubbly tone) Shoes. I just love shoes! I have about 125 pairs, ranging from flats to stilettos. I can't get enough of them! "Well it looks like we have a mini Imelda Marcos in our midst." Tommy commented. "What?! Who's Imelda Marcos?" Tiffany asked and the audience roared in laughter.

"Bachelorette #2, what about you?"

Caitlin: (Speaking very proudly) A book. Every time I ho to the mall I head to the nearest book store and pick up at least 1 book. You should see I have shelves full of books at home.

"Bachelorette #3, the first thing you must purchase before anything else."

Jude: To be honest, I HATE the mall. The only time I ever set foot in a mall is when I'm with my sister, or when work requires it. But if I'm with my sister I usually end up in Victoria's Secret or Frederick's of Hollywood buying more under garments, not that I need to add anymore to my collection. However, I always make sure that I go to the music shop to check out guitars: vintage, electric, acoustics and newer ones too. I especially love old guitars! They are such classics. "Very nice! May I ask, do you own any guitars?" Tommy asked and Jude replied. "Actually, yes I do own a few, I love my Gibson, but my absolute favorite is the guitar my dad gave me when I was 6." "Very interesting." Tommy commented.

"YOUR NEXT QUESTION TED." "If you and I were together, how long would it take for us to become INTIMATE?" The audience became dead silent. Lindsay and Steven began to look around because they've never had this type of silence before. Then they looked at the Bachelorettes who looked a bit surprised with the question. "Bachelorette #2, you answer please." **(thanks to tommyqforever)**

Caitlin: Umm, I say probably after the first 3 dates.

"Bachelorette #3"

Jude: I would wait until you and I both know that we are in love. To be honest with you, I am still a virgin and I take sex very seriously. For me it's a huge decision and I know it will change my life completely. For my first time, I don't want it to be just sex. I want to be able to make love to the man that I love, and when I do I want there to be love, passion, emotion, lust and desire. I won't make that type of choice on a whim. It's not just the bodies of two people involved, but there are feelings and emotions that we also have to take into consideration. "Wow! I'm speechless. I think you've given me a lot to think about #3." Tommy remarked.

"And Bachelorette #1, how long would it take for us to become intimate?"

Tiffany: Not long at all! I just all depends on what you look like. I would like totally do you on first date! "Bachelorette #1, I really don't know what to say." "Thanks!" Tiffany replied proudly.

"TED, YOU DEFINITELY HAVE AN INTERESTING GROUP TO CHOOSE FROM." "Yes I do, Joe, yes I do."

"Ladies, next question. As you all know, I am in the music industry. Music is not just my job, but my life, it's a part of me, and it's who I am. What is your favorite thing about music and what is music to you."

"Bachelorette #1, you first."

Tiffany: Music to me is listening to a good beat and being able to dance to it. And my favorite thing about music is the beat; it has to have a good beat.

"Bachelorette #2, your turn."

Caitlin: Music to me is listening to the words and finding the meaning behind them. My favorite thing about music is just being able to listen to it.

"And Bachelorette #3, your favorite thing about music and what is music to you?"

Jude: It's not about the way the art is created, but about how the art makes you feel. It's about losing yourself in the tune—about making a verse and melody scream out frustration and chaos while enjoying its laughter and joy as well. My favorite thing about music is its ability to tell a story—its ability to create life out of notes.

"OK, TED NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOUR FINAL QUESTION." "Okay Ladies…Define "LOVE" for me."

"Bachelorette #2."

Caitlin: Love is a feeling that you get when you really care for someone and that you'd do just about anything for them. "Nice answer." Tom says. The audience responded with an "awwww!"

"Bachelorette #1, define "Love."

Tiffany: Umm, Love is a strong feeling that you get in your heart, kinda like the one I get for my little doggie Poochie. "Are you serious?!" Tom asks trying to hold in his laughter, but the audience doesn't and Tiffany smiles with embarrassment. "Ooookay." Tom finally says.

"And finally Bachelorette #3, please define "Love" for me."

Jude: Love is like faith. It's believing in something you can't see, believing in something that you can't touch. Love is about sacrificing yourself for the ultimate goal; about overlooking what everyone else refuses to see. It's like a game of chance, a game of strategy because sometimes we don't make the right moves or even the right choices. It's about learning from your mistakes and choices, and then making the right moves to either win the game or end it with dignity. Love is complicated and is full of expectations because it's complex and draining; asking you to give yourself to someone even when you're afraid.

"OK IT'S TIME TO.." "Wait Joe, I have one more thing to ask the girls, please." "OK, JUST ONE MORE." "Can any of you complete this for me?" **(This is my fic and 'Love To Burn' was not yet created for this purpose. 'Love To Burn' by Alexz Johnson/Cory Lee) **

Tommy sings the following words….

Have you got love to burn?

Kisses for days?

Don't you wanna grab onto somethin' real and never let it get away.

"Bachelorette #1 can you complete this?"

Tiffany: Uhhh, No! I'm not a singer. Hello?

"Bachelorette #2 can you complete it?"

Caitlin: Sorry, Ted I can't

"Bachelorette #3 can you complete the song?"

Jude: She closes her eyes for a bit, breathes deeply then begins to sing the verse from the top that Tommy just sang.

Have you got love to burn?

Kisses for days?

Don't you wanna grab onto somethin' real and never let it get away.

I don't have love to burn.

Time to waste.

Cause I've waited for too long for this spark to become a flame.

And if it comes true.

I'll only have love to burn for you.

"WELL, LOOKS LIKE BACHELORETTE #3 HAS SOME HIDDEN TALENTS. OK, OUR TIME NOW IS DEFINITELY UP NOW TED." "Sorry Joe and thank you, it was something that I had to do so I could make my decision." Joe nodded and accepted his apology in silence.

"OK EVERYONE. YOU, OUR STUDIO AUDIENCE AND OUR VIEWERS AT HOME IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO CAST YOUR VOTES ON WHO YOU THINK TED SHOULD DATE. FOR OUR VIEWERS AT HOME IT'S 1 CALLER PER PHONE LINE. OUR STUDIO AUDIENCE HERE, PLEASE PICK UP THE KEYPAD LOCATED ON THE RIGHT ARM OF YOUR CHAIR. NOW ONCE WE BREAK FOR COMMERCIAL IS WHEN YOU ALL CAST YOUR VOTES. TED, THIS WILL ALSO BE YOUR TIME TO CHOOSE YOUR BACHELORETTE. WHEN WE RETURN, THE RESULTS. EVERYONE PLEASE CAST YOUR VOTES & NOW A WORD FROM OUR SPONSORS."

**Back at G-Major…**

In the conference room Darius is ordering everyone to dial into the show and vote for Jude, "C'mon pic up your phone and dial, remember Jude's #3. Portia I need you to get to the receptionist's desk and call into the show from each of the different lines." Portia nods and rushes out. Then Darius picks up the phone and announces on the P.A. system, "Attention all G-Major employees, I want you all to pick up your cell phones now and dial 1-800-DATE-003 AND MAKE SURE IT'S FOR BACHELORETTE #3, AND NO ASKING QUESTIONS, JUST DO IT, OR ELSE YOU'RE FIRED!" Speid peeked through the doors of the conference room and sees everyone is frantically dialing from their cell phones and started laughing at the sight.

**Back at CTV…..**

Mason and Sadie approached Jude after dialing in their votes. "So are you ready Jude?" Mason asked. "You know I don't think I can do this. I'm starting to fee guilty." "Why would you feel guilty?" Sadie now questioned. "I know this will sound ridiculous, but I feel like I'm cheating on Tommy." Mason and Sadie looked at each other not knowing what to say, then Mason spoke, "Honey, if I were you I wouldn't worry so much. I have a feeling Tommy will be very understanding about this. Trust me, everything will be fine." Jude nodded and went back to her seat.

**With the Bachelorettes…..**

"I know he's going to pick me!" Tiffany squealed. "And again, why do you think that Barbie?" Jude asked. Look Miss I-can't-get-a-date, he was speechless to my answers." "That's because your answers were stupid and pointless." Jude retorted. "Whatever! You just wait and see, you'll be crying your heart out once he I win." "Tiffany, shove it!" Caitlin yelled out. "She's right, your answers were pointless and you are stupid. Jude, your answers were great. I honestly think you're gonna win." "Thanks Caitlin, but I might not, your answers were really good. I mean mine were pretty long." "Yea they were, but you made a good point in each and every one of them." The two girls hugged and wished each other good luck and left Tiffany alone to gloat in her self glory.

**With Tom and Kwest…..**

Tommy stood up from his seat to stretch for a bit and met Kwest half way but still on the stage. "So Tom have you decided yet. Yea I think I have, but I don't know, I really feel like I'm cheating on Jude. I mean she's not even hear and I'm hurting her and that's the last thing that I ever want to do." "Tom, don't worry. If I know Jude and I do, I know she will be very understanding about this. Trust me, everything will be fine." Tom nodded and returned to his seat.


	18. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII**

**The Instant Dating Game **

**THE RESULTS**

Lindsay and Steven approach Tom on the stage and Lindsay asks, "So Tom, have you made your choice yet?" "Yea I have." Tommy quietly responds handing Lindsay an index card with the number of the bachelorette he had chosen. Lindsay shows Steven the card and they look at each other then back at Tom. Steven asks, "Are you sure about your choice Tom? There's no turning back now." "Yes I'm positive." Tom replies.

**Meanwhile……back in the voting room….**

Lindsay and Steven walked into the room to check for the results from the audiences' votes and viewers' phone votes. "Do we have our final counts in?" Steven asked. "Yes we do." A young lady responded from her desk as she was checking the final tabs of votes she was receiving from her computer. She quickly wrote down the percentages for each bachelorette from the audience and from the phone calls received and handed it to Steven. He carefully opened the folded card he received and raised his brows as he was looking at each of the percentages received and then the final totals. He passed the card over to Lindsay to read and she nodded at him to reply. They went to the technicians' room and gave them the card with the results and they too read the results and nodded at the two producers.

**Back on stage…..**

"OK PLACES EVERYONE! WE'RE BACK IN LESS THAN A MINUTE AND COUNTING!" The stage announcer shouted out. He ran around making sure everyone's mic pack were on then quickly left the stage.

"WELCOME BACK EVERYONE!" Joe announced as the camera cued in on him. "SO NOW IT'S TIME TO FIND OUT THE RESULTS. TED, BEFORE WE SHOW THE VIEWERS' AND AUDIENCES' RESULTS, DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO THE LOVELY LADIES BEHIND THIS WALL…" Joe taps onto the wall next to him, "BEFORE YOU MEET THEM?" "Well, first off, I would like to thank "The Instant Dating Game" show for having me here. I can say that this has been quite an interesting and amazing experience. I never realized that you can learn so much about someone or even have a connection with someone without ever meeting them in person." Tom stated and then Joe asked, "SO ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOUR 'DREAM GIRL' JUST MIGHT BE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THIS WALL HERE?" "You never know Joe, she just might be." Tom replied with a smile.

"OK, I'M GOING TO REMIND YOU HOW ALL OF THIS WORKS." Tommy nods. "NOW, YOU'VE SEEN THE RESULTS. IF YOUR CHOICE MATCHES TO THE BACHELORETTE WITH THE MOST VOTES THEN YOU HAVE WON. YOUR PRIZE FOR YOU AND YOUR LUCKY LADY WILL BE GOING ON AN ALL EXPENSES PAID EXTENDED 2 WEEK DATE TO…. TURTLE ISLAND IN FIJI!" Joe announced. The audience gasped and clapped at the prize. Tommy was in shock at such a prize. He had never been there but had only heard about it. The three bachelorettes were just as shocked as everyone else. Now everyone was even more anxious to find out the results.

[To learn more about Turtle Island in Fiji, visit:  for more info. Credit goes to this site for the info.

Joe continued to describe this extravagant prize. "TURTLE ISLAND, LOCATED IN FIJI IS THE ISLAND THAT 'ONCE DISCOVERED, IS NEVER FORGOTTEN.' THIS IS AN EXCLUSIVE ISLAND IN FIJI THAT ONLY ACCOMODATES 14 COUPLES. TURTLE ISLAND IS SO ATTRACTIVE THAT IT IS A NATURAL EMBODIMENT OF ROMANCE AND INTIMACY. THE ISLAND'S CAPTIVATING ATMOSPHERE IS AN IDEAL PLACE FOR RENEWAL OF THE HEAR AND SPIRIT."

[THIS IS THE ACTUAL REVIEW: "Turtle Island so attractive to couples is that Turtle Island is a natural embodiment of romance and intimacy. It is the Island's captivating atmosphere that makes it an ideal place for renewal of the heart and spirit." Brisbane News, Australia, 2000

"OK TED, YOUR MESSAGE TO THE GIRLS." "Sure. Ladies it was a pleasure meeting all of you under the circumstances of us not actually seeing each other. It was a wonderful experience in getting to know all of you." Tom simply stated.

"THAT WAS GREAT TED! NOW, ARE YOU READY FOR THE RESULTS?" "Sure am." Tom replied with a nod and small smile.

The votes were then displayed on the screen behind Tommy and the girls. As they all turned to look along with the audience, everyone gasped and then there was a round of applause that roared though the studio. Tommy smiled at the results, but then his face suddenly saddened then he looked down into his lap.

As Jude turned and saw the results, she was relieved that they had show an actual total and not something that she had to figure out on her own, know very well she sucked at math. Then all of a sudden as she looked down the screen at her number then across at the total, she gasped at the result thinking to herself 'Is this a dream? If so someone please pinch me and wake me up,' then she felt a pinch, "Ow!" she screamed. "Sorry but you said to pinch you to wake you up?" Caitlin stated and smiled. Jude smiled back and hugged Caitlin, "I'm sorry." "Jude, no worries. It's no big deal. I went on this show for fun, no beg expectations. I'm truly happy for you and glad it was you and not Tiffany. I would seriously feel sorry for the bachelor if he had to go on a date with her. Hell I'd feel sorry for any guy who would date her!" Caitlin conveyed to Jude showing her full support to her new found friend. Then Jude replied laughing, "Thanks!"

**AUDIENCE VOTEPHONED-IN VOTESTOTAL**

**BACHELORETTE #1 3710**

**BACHELORETTE #2 192342**

**BACHELORETTE #3 262248**

**Back stage…..**

Kwest, Sadie and Mason ran in the back to meet each other quickly making sure Jude and Tommy wouldn't notice they had left. The trio ran to each other into a group hug jumping up and down in relief of the results. Now they knew that it was all up to Tom and what his choice would be.

**Back at G-Major…..**

Everyone had heavily sighed in relief as they saw the results. Now they all knew the final decision it would be up to Tommy Quincy. They hoped he had really paid attention to Jude's responses and feel a connection with her. But that all really anyone could do was 'hope.'

"ALRIGHT TED, NOW YOU'VE MADE YOUR DECISION. ARE YOU READY TO SHARE IT WITH EVERYONE?" "As ready as I'll ever be Joe!" Tom said then inhaled and exhaled very deeply as if he had been holding it for so long. He closed his eyes, then slowly opened them and started to speak, "I chose….bachelorette….number…." then after one more quick breath he finally said, "number 3."

The audience applauded and Tommy smiled but was a bit surprised as he saw the room so full of enthusiasm for just choosing a blind date.

The three girls just stood there in silence after the last word "three" was heard from the handsome eligible bachelor, all unsure of what to say. Then Tiffany spoke, "Oh well. It's his loss. He doesn't know what he's missing." Caitlin stood up and hugged Jude, "I knew he'd choose you," she spoke. "How'd you know?" Jude asked. "Easy. In certain questions, I could hear the passion and love in the answers you gave. You not only answered truthfully but from your heart. His responses were either speechless in a good way of course, or you could tell he just wanted to know more about you, and he was very intrigued by you. When he introduced himself at the beginning of the show, I remembered what he said and for some reason I can see a bit of his heart and soul in you, and yours in him. Does that make any sense?" Caitlin told Jude with so much care that friend could five. "Actually, yes it does." Jude answered beaming with delight.

**Next chapter XIV, The Instant Dating Game Tommy Meet…..**


	19. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV**

**The Instant Dating Game **

**TOMMY MEET…..**

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! SETTLE DOWN. NOW IT'S TIME FOR TED TO MEET OUR LOVELY BACHELORETTES. LET'S START WITH BACHELORETTE #1, TED PLEASE MEET TIFFANY MARX." Joe announces. Tiffany steps out sashaying over to the other side of the wall where Tom is. As soon as she takes sight of Tommy, she shrieks jumping up and down, "Oh my god!! It's-it's T-T-Tom…" then Joe immediately brought over her mouth to stop her from saying his name. Tiffany turns to look at Joe and yells, "What the hell?!" Tommy looked strangely at Joe's actions, wondering why he stopped her from saying his real name. "THANK YOU TIFFANY FOR BEING A BACHELORETTE ON THE SHOW. WE ARE WAITING TO FULLY REVEAL THE IDENTITY OF OUR BACHELOR UNTIL THE END WHEN HE IS UNITED WITH THE WINNER." "Fine!" Tiffany snapped. Tommy had extended his hand for her to shake, and then she unexpectedly jumped at him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips. Tommy was in shock and didn't respond to the unexpected action and tried to release her grip from but it took two stage hands to pry her from Tommy. The audience burst into laughter at the sight and once she was distanced and dragged off stage Tommy immediately wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"SORRY ABOUT THAT TED. THAT'S A FIRST FOR US." Tommy smiled, "No problem Joe." "ALRIGHT, BACHELORETTE #2 PLEASE COME OUT AND MEET, TED!" Caitlin slowly strolls towards the wall, but peeks her head over first before actually crossing. Jude notices her hesitance and lightly pushes her enough so she's crossed over already. "TED MEET CAITLIN BARNES!" "Nice to meet you Caitlin!" Tommy says as he extends his hand out again to be shaken. Caitlin gladly accepts the gesture and says, "Hey you're not Ted you're Tommy…" Then Joe quickly steps behind Tommy shaking his head 'no' for her to not say who he really is and he places his index finger in front of lips mouthing, "SHHH," while Tommy's back is turned to him so his actions were not seen. Little did he know Tommy did notice the odd actions again and was probing as to why his real identity had not been revealed. Caitlin spoke again smiling then finally releasing Tommy's hand, "Nice to meet you too, Ted!"

"NOW THE MOMENT THAT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR….TED, HOW DO YOU FEEL RIGHT NOW ABOUT MEETING YOUR BACHELORETTE?" "Surprisingly Joe, I'm actually really nervous, and I usually don't get nervous meeting women. I've only been nervous around one woman before and she was very special." "WELL TED, THIS MUST BE ONE VERY SPECIAL LADY BEHIND THIS WALL FOR YOU TO BE NERVOUS?" "She must be Joe." Tommy said smiling while rubbing the palms of his hands on his slack to rid the clammy feeling he'd been getting when they were about ready to bring out the winning girl. On the other side of the wall, Jude was anxiously waiting biting her well manicured nails as she waiting for the moment she would meet the man who had chosen her just from speaking to her behind a wall without knowing what she looked like. Before the show began everyone was instructed that when it was time for the bachelor to meet the lucky lady, the wall that separated them would slide back once the announcement was made, and now was that time. "TED ARE YOU READY TO MEET YOUR HOPEFULLY 'DREAM GIRL' BACHELORETTE #3?" "Yes, I am!" Tom answered excitedly. "TED, OR SHOULD I SAY 'LITTLE TOMMY Q…" The separating wall began to slide back, "….MEET BACHELORETTE #3, JUDE HARRISON!!"

The two were astonished as they heard each other's names announced by Joe. They both stood there, eyes wide opened staring blankly at the wall that separated them, now apprehensive as to what the other is thinking or going to say at this point. The barrier that had kept them apart from each other for the past hour was now about to disappear and unite them together.

The audience sat in their seats eager to see the renowned couple together. Friends and family at G-major were also vexed knowing the two had a complicated past and an even more unusual and complicated relationship. They all hoped that after this event it will finally bring them together the way they were meant to be. The scheming trio was waiting backstage thinking the same as everyone else even though this was not their intention in the first place. Another other couple was waiting observing the young couple as they were about to approach one another, and the only thing they saw in the two were themselves. Lindsay and Steven hoped that Jude and Tommy would realize and declare their love for one another before it was too late.

Jude and Tommy both took that last few steps towards the center of the stage, their heads bowed down and eyes focused at their feet, then the wall finally reached its end. They stood there frozen, slowly raised their heads so their gazes would meet and finally made eye contact with few feet of distance between them just like in the studio with the glass between them.

"Jude?!" Tommy calls out. "Tommy?!" Jude replied in the same tone. The audience watched the two with even more anticipation from when their names were announced. Jude looked at him with tears forming from eyes not believing that the man she loved had chosen her without knowing it was her just on the other side. Tommy couldn't believe it either, that even with the obstacles of the wall and voice changes made he had still chosen 'his Jude.' Jude's frozen figure was now thawed out, and without warning she threw herself at Tommy latching her arms around his neck and locking them tightly. Tommy wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and lifted her off the floor. In each others arms eyes closed, they drew in each others scent just as they had done earlier. Tommy finally placed Jude back on the floor as he heard Joe finally speak.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, OUR BACHELOR AND BACHELORETTE #3, TOMMY QUINCY AND JUDE HARRISON!! LET'S GIVE A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THE LOVELY COUPLE!" The crowd roared in delight seeing the famous couple together. They held each others hand side by side smiling and waving at the audience and listened to Joe as he continued, "TOMMY SINCE YOUR CHOICE MATCHED THE FAVORITE OF OUR STUDIO AUDIENCE AND VIEWERS AT HOME, YOU AND JUDE WILL ENJOY AN ALL EXPENSE PAID DINNER THIS EVENING AT CAFÉ L'AMOUR AND THEN YOU WILL BE WISKED OFF TOMORROW AFTERNOON TO THE ROMANTIC AND SECLUDED TURTLE ISLAND IN FIJI. EVERYONE, I'M YOUR HOST JOE STONE OF THE INSTANT DATING GAME, HERE IN TORONTO, CANADA, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!"

As everything died down in the studio Jude and Tommy walked to the back of the stage hand-in-hand where the refreshment table was fully stocked again. "That was you earlier at this table wasn't it? You were the one I had bumped into, I knew it was you! I thought I was dreaming!" Jude said "Yea it was! I thought I was hallucinating earlier!" Tommy replied. "You too?!" "Yea! When I was standing here before, I know this will sound stupid, but I smelled you." "Gee, thanks a lot Quincy you sure know how to ruin a moment!" Jude said teasingly knowing what he had really meant. "I didn't mean it like that!" Tommy said as he pulled her into his arms. "I know, I was kidding! I actually smelled you too. It's the scent you have when you've just taken a shower and your cologne," Jude explained. "Exactly! I noticed your shampoo and your perfume!" "And your voice!" They shouted out together. "You too!" They said in unison, and then laughed noticing what had just happened. The couple just stared at each other and finally joined together in a long awaited kiss full of love and passion until an "Ahem!" was heard behind them.

Along the side of the back stage little did they know, Tommy and Jude had a little audience observing them and listening to their conversation as best as they could. "So how long have they been in this 'little dance'?" Lindsay asked. "About 5 years." Kwest replied. "Wow! I'm impressed. And it took their friends, family and a show to bring them together." Lindsay stated. "Well, that's what we're hoping for. They were together very briefly but some things had broken them up." Mason said referring to Hunter mentally then he quickly glanced at Sadie, and she nodded in agreement knowing she was also the hindrance of the two becoming a couple.

The group finally approached the couple and Mason interrupted, "Ahem!" Jude and Tommy slowly parted trying to savor every moment of the kiss they had just shared and grinned happily. They remained together with their fingers entwined and turned to face them.

"So, did you three have something to do with this?" Tommy asked pointing at Kwest, Sadie and Mason. "Well…at first we didn't." Kwest spoke first. "But then when we arrived here and saw each other at the refreshment table and found out that you were both on the show we were thinking that maybe this would work to our advantage and bring you two together." Sadie explained. "Oh, so that's the reason for the change of pitches in our voice." Jude said. "Yes it is, but we really could not have done it without the help of these two," Mason said pointing at Lindsay and Steven who were smiling at the young couple seeing themselves in the two many years ago.

"Why did you two want to do this?" Jude wondered. "Well, we know exactly what you tow have gone through, but we weren't as stubborn." Lindsay said. "How so?" Jude asked. "We met along time ago like you two around your ages when you first met. We had the same problems, age difference, family and friends disapproving of our relationship," Lindsay started. "But we were always friends no matter what and no one could take that from us. We knew that we cared for each other deeply and that love was there but we weren't ready to admit it, Steven explained.

"So what made you two finally admit or say that you loved each other?" Tommy asked this time. "It was about 5 years ago. Steven and I took a vacation together to the Bahamas. We were already really close at that time, had gone out a few times not as friends though, and had shown some affection toward each other. We were walking on a beach and the sight was so beautiful," Lindsay said as she began to remember that night then Steven continued. "The sun was setting and we were on our way to a café by the beach that had outdoor seating. We stopped for a bit, sat in this rock that was in the middle of the beach and it was like a sofa just no cushions. Anyways, we sat in it and watched the sunset and as it left a glow just below the horizon I told Lindsay that I loved her." "I said 'I love you' back, and since then we've pretty much been inseparable. We of course had problems, broke up for few hours, a day was the most, but no matter what happened we always managed to find our way back together, we couldn't live without each other," Lindsay finalized with a smile. "So how long have you two been married?" Sadie asked. "4 years now," Steven replied, "and it's been the best 4 years so far and I'm excited for whatever happens next." "Really?" Lindsay asked. "Yes I am," her husband replied. "So would you be really excited about having kids?" Lindsay asked. "Of course I would be. We talked about having kids someday." As the two were having this unusual conversation, it was now everyone else's turn to watch the love bird producers in action. Lindsay smiled at Steven before she continued, "Well how about now? I'm 4 weeks pregnant with twins!" "What?! How?! When?! And why didn't you tell me?!" Steven asked in his state of shock. "I found out 2 weeks ago from the doctors and I was just finding out the right time to tell you. And since were having this happy memory here, I just figured now was a good time. So are you happy?! "Of course I am! I'm ecstatic!" Steven said as hugged his wife lifting her off the floor.

Everyone in the room clapped and congratulated Lindsay and Steven for their happy news. The last to wish them well were Tommy and Jude. The pair went up to the blissful couple, "Congratulations you two! We hope that we'll be as happy together as you two someday," Jude said. "You two will be very happy together. I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at each other. Now the both of you just have to find the courage to admit it," Lindsay replied. "Admit what?" Tommy asked. "That you love each other. It's the first step. Once you conquer that, then nothing can stop you after that. If you love for each other is as strong as I think it is, then no matter what happens between you two nothing and no one will get in the way and you will always find your way back to each other," Steven explained then the four hugged.

"Awww, what a happy little family!" Tiffany sarcastically said rolling her eyes as she sauntered towards the group. Caitlin was along side of her but quickly passed her and hugged Jude and congratulated her again. "What the hell do you want you bleach-blonde-bimbo?!" Jude said angrily walking towards Tiffany. "I want what's rightfully mine!" She shot back. "And what's that?!" "Him!!" Tiffany pointed at Tommy and tried pulling him by the arm. Tommy scoffed at her declaration and pulled back, then Jude jumped in front and launched herself at Tiffany, but Tommy was too quick and grabbed her by the waist before she could do anymore damage. "You are crazy! He's not yours and never will be! If he did want you, don't you think he would've chosen you?!" Jude yelled out. "But of course you wouldn't be able to comprehend because there's nothing but air in that pea size brain of yours!" "This show was rigged! It was all a set up to boost publicity for you two!" Tiffany accused angrily. "I'm going to sue!" She continued. "You can do ahead and try," Steven spoke out. "You see, we'd spoken to the Execs of the show and informed them of the situation before the show began and we got their approval for EVERYTHING that happened tonight. So it wasn't rigged and everything was based on the audience's votes and phoned-in votes, also we had no idea who they were until today. You can go ahead and try and if you proceed, we will counter sue you, and I promise you will lose!" Lindsay stated. Tiffany was speechless at the producer's response and so she cocked her head and marched out of the studio. "Wow! I've never seen you this angry before." Steven said in shock at his wife's sudden outburst. "It's pregnancy hormones babe. So just a warning for the next 8 months until these kids are born, don't fuck with me." Lindsay replied with a wide smile and satisfaction on her face.

"Alright everyone, we have to go." Lindsay began again, "but we will do a follow-up show with the both of you in 1 month to see how tonight's dinner went and your trip to Turtle Island." "Which you two should be leaving for right now!" Steven interrupted. Everyone said their final good-byes to each other and left the studio, luckily they had been in the studio for quite a while security was able to get rid of the paparazzi's that were outside waiting for the couple. Kwest, Sadie and Mason left and went back to G-Major to see everyone and what their thoughts were on the show.

Jude and Tommy went to on their first real couple date, not just as friends with benefits to Café L'Amour. "So, you ready for our date Big Eyes?" Tommy asked as he took Jude in his arms for one more hug and kiss before getting in the limo. "As ready as I'll ever be!" Jude replied and joined her lips with his deepening the kiss and then they were off.


	20. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV**

**The Instant Dating Game **

**Our First Date, More Than Just Friends**

**Back at G-Major….**

Sadie, Kwest and Mason arrived at G-Major overjoyed that their best friends and sister were finally united even though it took a dating game show to bring them together. As ridiculous as it may have sounded at the time when they filled out the applications for them, and then they were actually chosen to be on the show, it nonetheless brought the couple who were love sick for each other together. Now they were finally off on their first official date as a couple and then off to a romantic secluded island for two weeks.

Darius, Pagan, Stuart, Victoria and the rest of the friends and family who were at G-major anxiously waited for the arrival of the happy couple. "So where are the love birds?" Darius asked as the triumphant trio came in. "Sorry D, but they're at dinner. Their first official date!" Sadie exclaimed cheerfully. "Wait, you told them about the show?" Kwest asked confused thinking he was the one who only told them about the show. "Yes we did. Wait, did you tell them too?" Mason answered. "Dudes you told all of us about the show. We just never said anything to either of you," Speid replied. "Why not?" Mason continued. "Well, we thought it was quite interesting when the three of you came to us at different times and told us what you had done. We all thought it was rather amusing that you came up with the same idea," Pagan commented.

"Well after all of the effort and work the three of you put in to bring them together, I hope they both finally let their feelings take over," Victoria spoke supportively. "Yea, after so many years, I think it's about time those two get together," Stuart added on. "Are you serious Dad?! You would be ok with Jude and Tom being together?" Sadie asked in shock at her father's comment. "Of course I'd be okay with it. I've seen how he's changed over the years. I've also seen how happy your sister and Tom are together. I'm not blind Sadie." "Well, I'm just surprised that's all Dad." "Plus, I think it would be nice to have the house all to ourselves again. Since you're living with Kwest Sadie, now all your sister has to do is move in with Tom. Don't you think that would be nice dear?" Stuart asked his wife as he joked with a smirk to his eldest daughter, but was actually quite serious deep down inside. "That would be great idea! How fast do you think it could happen so we could get her out?!" Victoria replied joking with her husband. "Mom, Dad I can't believe you two!" Sadie bellowed in shock with her parents' comments. "Geez Sade, we're only kidding." Stuart replied, but deep down inside he wasn't. He and Victoria knew that Jude and Tommy were meant to be together and were only happy with each other. In actuality, they really didn't have a problem with Tom at all. They just wanted Jude to be of legal age and make sure her career was not ruined before it even began. Jude would soon be 21 and they felt that it was time for her to leave the nest, but they weren't going to tell her to move out or kick her out. They wanted her to do it on her own when she was ready.

**At Café L'Amour…..**

The limo arrived at the café promptly as scheduled by the show. Jude and Tommy stepped out as soon as the driver had opened the door. Luckily there were no news crews, photographer or paparazzi around. They walked in and were immediately greeted by the maitre'd of the café. "Your names sir?" He asked with a light French accent. "Tommy Quincy and Jude Harrison," Tom replied quietly. "Ah qui, 'The Instant Dating Game' couple," the maitre replied. "Yes," Jude spoke. "Bonjour and welcome! I am Francois your maitre'd, let me show you to your table and introduce you to your waiter for the evening."

Francois brought them back to a private room to the back of the restaurant; it was small but cozy and romantic. Jude was in awe when she stepped into the room, it was dimly lit, small bouquets of flowers in various areas of the room, and candles lit all around. Jude and Tommy slid into the quaint little booth each at one end and met in the middle. Francois gave them their menus and explained, "Please choose any thing you desire that is on the menu and we will also pair if with the proper wine. Everything has been taken care of by the show. Your waiter Claude will be in momentarily to take your order." "Thank you," they reply in unison.

Tom and Jude sat quietly in the booth reading the menu trying to decide on what to order. Every few seconds she would glance at him then quickly look back at her menu and he did the same. They each caught each other at one point and asked, "What?" Jude and Tom smiled realizing they echoed each other. "You first," Tommy spoke. Jude turned a bit before speaking so she was facing him, "Well…it's just that I can't believe that we're here together!" "What do you mean? We've done this before." "I know we have, but it's different this time." "How is it any different from other times we gone out?" "Well before, we were 'friends with benefits'…and now we're suppose to be 'more than just friends,' like more is expected to happen between us now." "What do expect will happen between us?" Tommy asked. "Oh, I don't know exactly, we've done quite a bit together already, the only thing we haven't done is actually have sex," Jude replied. Tommy chuckled at her response shaking his head then took Jude's hands in his, "How about we take 'US' to the next level?" "Us? You mean 'us' as in you and me actually together?" Tommy nods, "Yes, you and me together. Let's just take it slow." "You mean, me girlfriend, you boyfriend," Jude giggled as she heard herself reply like a cavewoman and Tommy laughed also then answered like a caveman, "Yes, ugh-ugh! You my woman, me your man!" Jude laughed out loud wrapping her arms around Tommy's neck and he followed with his arms around her waist, "Ok boyfriend. We'll try it out for real this time." "Ok girlfriend, how about we start off with this?" Tommy removed his grasp from Jude taking her face in his hands and kissed her gently but deep full of love and passion. They pulled away keeping their foreheads connected, "So how was that?" Tommy asked. Jude smiled, "Mmmm that was perfect!"

They pulled away, this time sharing a menu. Finally Claude their waiter had come in to take their order. They started off with hors d'ouvres, then followed with soup and salad, main course and then of course dessert. The dinner went beautifully, they laughed, talked about the show and how they both came to be on it. They both made mental notes to talk to their dear best friends and sister about their meddling.

Jude and Tommy finally left the restaurant hand-in-hand getting into the limo, "Where to?" the driver asked. "So what do you want to do next Big Eyes?" Tommy asked. Jude thought for a minute contemplating her actions because she did not want to rush into anything and ruin things between them so quickly then she spoke, "Let's go to your place." Tom looked at her a bit surprised and confused. "Are you sure Jude, I thought we were taking things slow?" "We are. Let's just go to house watch movies, cuddle, talk, you know normal things that boyfriends and girlfriends do." Tommy smiled and nodded then gave the driver his address.

They finally arrived and Tommy opened the door to his homely abode allowing Jude to step in before him. He walked up behind her removing her pea coat placing light kisses on her neck and hung it in the hall closet. She stepped in further putting her clutch purse next to his keys that were on the half table that was against the wall. Jude walked into the room admiring it and getting use to the feel of being in his home again but this time as 'his girl.'

Tommy came behind her again wrapping his arms around her again, he loved the feeling of having her in is arms. He's held her many times before, but this time was different, this time she was really 'his girl.' Jude leaned her back onto his chest turning her head to kiss his cheek. She couldn't believe what just happened in just one hour, on a game show for them to get together 'for real' this time after dancing around each other for over 4 years.

"So what do you wanna watch?" Tommy asked walking to his collection of DVD's. "I don't know, you pick. By the way, do you have anything I could change into, something a comfortable?" "Sure babe. Just go to my bedroom and choose whatever you want." Tommy replied smiling and watched Jude's retreating figure walk away. She arrived at his bedroom taking in his scent as she walked in. Jude entered his walk-in closet going through his clothes deciding what to wear she pulls out a white worn out button down dress shirt then brings it close to her face inhaling Tommy's scent and she recalled that day she was helping him pack on the day when he was leaving.

**Flashback…**

Jude was in Tommy's closet pulling out clothes for his trip, sweaters, jeans, polos and button downs. All of a sudden Jude just stood there in a daze looking at the hanging clothes and a few tear drops had fallen but she didn't notice it. Tommy walked in and saw her at a stand still staring into space; he called her name a few times but no response. He and saw the tears on her face and wiped them with his thumbs and that's when she had awoken up from her daze. "You okay girl?" "Yea I'm fine. Why?" "Well you were just standing there, I was calling you but you never answered until I had touched your face." "Oh," was all Jude had said.

"What's on your mind?" Tommy asked grabbing her hand and leading her to sit on his bed. "I don't know really. A lot I guess. I still can't believe you're leaving." "You can still change your mind you know. I would really love for you to come," Tommy said and pulled Jude onto his lap. She brought her arms around his neck and hugged him, "I know, but I think this is for the best. I don't want to discuss it anymore. Okay?" "Alright." "I'll miss you," Jude said softly into his ear kissing him below his ear lobe. "I'll miss you too more than you can imagine," Tommy claimed looking into her eyes as she lifted her head and then he closed the gap between them.

He kissed her deeply asking for entrance as he brushed his tongue between her lips and she gladly granted. Jude allowed his hands to roam his body on the outside of her clothing as they kissed intensely. As his hand slipped underneath her shirt, she stopped pulling away and sat back up. "Tommy we can't you're leaving and I'm not ready for this." He was a bit startled but respected her and her decision, "I'm sorry baby," and he pulled her into a hug, "C'mon girl, let's finish packing."

**Flashback ends….**

Tommy walked into his room looking for Jude noticing the light in his closet was on and saw Jude rummaging through his clothes with the shirt in her hand. "Find anything good in here?" Tommy asked making her jump. "Shit Quincy, you scared the hell out of me!" He laughed. "Sorry babe. You ok in here?" and he slightly smiled kissing the side of her head and she smiled back. "Mmhm, I'm fine. Do you have any bottoms I could wear?" Tommy went to one of the drawers in the closet handing her a pair of his boxers. "Thanks."

Jude walked out of his closet into the master bath and decided to take a shower. She started the shower waited for it to heat up and took one a clean bath towel set from a nearby shelf and placed where needed to she could reach it. As she was waiting she decided to be a little nosy and look around Tommy's bathroom. Jude had been in there before but now since she was his girlfriend she felt she had 'privileges' now.

First she opened the medicine cabinet that was on the wall. Nothing unusual, picking up one bottle at a time he had aspirin, Tylenol, old prescriptions, cough medicine, 'ok all normal stuff' she thought. Then she opened the cabinet below and found bathroom cleaning supplies, soap, an expensive brand of shampoo and conditioner, 'no wonder his hair feels so soft when he doesn't use any gel or mousse' she thought, mouth wash, first aid kit, alcohol, peroxide, 'wow he's well prepared and clean, good he can be the one to clean the bathrooms once we live together,' is what crossed her mind. Jude paused for a moment then spoke softly to herself, 'Once we live together. Did I just really say that?" She shook the thought out of her head and smiled but the idea never leaving her mind. Then she proceeded to open one of the top drawers. 'Hmmm,' she mentally said as she saw shaving cream, razor, toothbrush, toothpaste, dental floss, lubricant and condoms. "What?! Lubricant and condoms?!" She softly yelled. 'I hope he doesn't think he's getting that lucky tonight,' she said to herself. Jude looked into another drawer next to the one she was just in and found 5 silk ties one red the other black, 2 pairs of hand cuffs, lavender-jasmine scented body massage oil, a vibrator still in its unopened package and a book about Kama Sutra. 'Geez, Quincy has a highly active sex drive,' Jude mentally noted.

After closing the drawer Tom walked in, "Girl, what are you doing in here?" She smiled mischievously walking towards him, "Nothing babe, just wanted to take a shower before I changed," then kissed him on his lips. Tom looked at her suspiciously knowing she was up to something. "Alright, do you need anything?" "No, I'm fine. I found everything I need." 'And a lot more than I probably needed to know,' she thought. "Do you want some company?" Tommy asked wriggling his eyebrows. Jude laughed pushing him out the bathroom, "No my perverted boyfriend!" she shouted and as she turned around walking back towards the bathroom Tommy quickly and smacked her ass lightly. Jude turned her head sticking her tongue out at him and smiled.

Jude quickly showered, dressed and joined Tommy in the living room. His back was turned as he was still going through his collections of DVD's on the shelf. When she walked in she noticed that he probably changed while she was showering because he was wearing sweats and no shirt. 'God he looks so sexy without a shirt, ooo and his ass looks good too. Damn, it's hot in here all of a sudden,' Jude thought. Tommy turned his head when he heard her enter the room. He examined her and her attire as she was walking towards him. Her hair was still damp from the shower which she bothered not to dry, his shirt she was wearing barely covering her ass even though she was wearing his boxers, and his worn out button down shirt had clearly thinned out over the years and he could still see the pink of her erect nipples through the shirt since the main lights were still on in the room. 'Damn she looks so sexy, ooo and she must be horny cuz I see her nipples are hard,' Tommy said to himself and then he noticed that something else was getting hard but it wasn't on Jude. He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head so his "little friend" would calm down.

Jude finally stood in front of Tommy "Hey you!" She said wrapping her arms around his waist hugging him. "Hey yourself!" He replied back hugging her and taking in her freshly showered scent, 'she must've used my expensive shampoo and conditioner,' he thought 'well at least her hair will be silky and soft.' "So what are we going to watch?" Jude asked walking toward the sofa to make herself comfortable. "Superman, the new one," he replied. He sat next to Jude so her body was near the arm of the sofa and her legs were settled on top of his lap. They sat contently his arms around her and her head on his shoulder watching the movie quietly taking glances and smiling at each other. He would kiss her and she would kiss him lightly on the lips, on the cheeks, their necks or below the ear lobes. At each action they would shudder or even tense up at times like they were nervous, although they didn't understand why. Was it because now they weren't letting anything them stop them from being together? Was it because now they were both slowly admitting to each other they wanted to be together?

Jude glanced at Tommy one more time, but instead of her turning back to watch the movie, this time she was looking intently at him. Tom felt the heat from her eyes and turned to look at her, "You ok babe?" he asked. Jude continued to gaze into eyes, "Mmhmm, I'm perfect," she replied and Tom noticed as he looked into her eyes, they were dark and glossy, full of lust and want. Then he was shocked as Jude turned herself so she straddling his lap then she kissed him, deeply. Tommy was stunned at her forwardness; usually he was the one who had to control himself or sometimes had initiated some type of intimacy with Jude. This was definitely a different side of Jude he never knew existed and he loved it, in fact he was aroused by it.

The only thing Tommy could do to respond was wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer to him. Jude pushed her tongue into Tommy's mouth wanting total control of the situation and he didn't hesitate to allow it and massaged his tongue with hers grazing his teeth around the flesh. He loved the taste of her, the feel of her body against his and the heat flowing through their bodies, he wanted more of her of whatever she was willing to give.

As Jude was pulled in closer by Tommy she noticed that he was becoming harder by the second and as she felt him beneath her wet core. She couldn't stand the friction that was occurring so she began to rub herself against him. Tommy moaned at the unexpected sensation, in his mind as bad as it may sound, he really just wanted to fuck Jude right then and there, but really it was all up to her.

Jude could no longer take it; she was feeling way too hot and bothered possibly more than she could handle at that moment. The only thing crossing her mind at that moment were the items she had see in Tom's bathroom drawer and she wanted him to fuck her, but would he. Well, she was about to find out. She slightly lifted herself off of Tommy and tugged at his boxers to bring them down and he did so. As he did so Jude hoped she was ready to take this next step. Once his boxers reached the floor, he pulled down his boxers Jude was wearing noticing she was no longer wearing her panties then he ripped on the button down she was wearing so now she was completely exposed to him.

Jude recalled the night of their date and the 'lessons' Tommy had given her, she was not shy nor embarrassed being naked in front of him, if anything she enjoyed it knowing that it was Tommy who she was with. As soon as he rid the shirt from her body she immediately positioned herself back onto him. She expertly placed his erection against her folds and began to rub against him. The more she rubbed the more juices flowed onto his shaft and trickled to his sacs, the more she rubbed her clit was massaged against his pelvis. Tommy loved the feel of her on him even thought he hadn't entered her, but the night was still young. He felt how wet Jude was getting but knew he could get more out of her, so he stopped her from moving then placed his hand in front his dick palm facing up between his legs, then with his other hand he pulled her towards him lifting her a bit then he slowly placed her back down onto his hand and his first 2 fingers entered her. She gasped at the surprise feeling then Tommy began to pump his fingers in and out, then curling them inside of her and finally moving them vigorously inside of her. Jude moaned as he pleasured her and as he moved inside of her and changed the motion of his fingers the louder she became. The louder Jude got the faster Tommy moved, the faster he moved the more wet she became and his hand was now flowing with her juices. As she continued to pour on to his hand, she orgasmed and then had cum on to his had. Tommy removed his hand and rubbed her wetness all along her core then he stood up with her legs wrapped around his waist and moved them to his bedroom.

When they arrived to the room he gently laid her on the bed and as soon as he released her, Jude ran into his bathroom then came back out with a few condoms in her hand and gave one to Tommy. He looked at her oddly and asked, "Baby, where did you find these?" She smiled widely, "In your bathroom drawer. You have tons of them." "How's you know where to find them?" "Easy, I'm your girlfriend. I have to know these things." "Oh really, you think so huh?" Jude nodded in response and Tommy walked towards her backing her into his bed, smiled and then kissed her roughly demanding entrance beyond her lips which she happily granted.

She was now seated on the edge of his bed then took the condom from his hand opening it and sheathing his erection never breaking their kiss. Tom was aware of her actions and briefly pulled away asking, "Are you sure about this Jude? I don't want you to think we have to just because we are in an actual relationship now." "Tommy, I know you wouldn't do that nor would it ever be your intention. But after everything we've been through, the things we've done together, I know I'm ready, I trust you and I Lo…." Tommy interrupted her and he knew what she was going to say because he wanted to say it too, but he wanted to wait a couple more days when he knew the time was right and it would be special for the both of them. "Don't say it yet Jude. I think we both know how we feel now, but let's wait a couple more days. Okay?" Jude nodded in agreement and she knew too that he was feeling the same but just the same agreed with him, "Okay," she replied adding on, "Tommy, make love to me." The only way Tommy could respond was by kissing her with everything that he had in him.

Tommy laid her on his bed scooting her up to the headboard so her head was now resting in the center of the bed. Kneeling in front of her he parted her legs with his hand bringing it up to her pussy which was still quite wet, but he fingered her a bit more to release more of her fluids. As soon as she was wet enough, he took his hand in hers and brought them above her head. Then he slowly brought the tip of his penis to her entrance without having to guide it with his hand as if it had a mind of it's own knowing its direct target. He kissed her intensely then slowly pushed into her. Jude winced at first sign of pain knowing he was close to taking her innocence. Tommy was aware of her pain, but without removing himself he then whispered against her mouth, "Do you want me to stop babe?" Jude shook her head no, squeezed his hands, kissed him roughly then pushed herself down so he completely filled her and screamed into the kiss with tears in her eyes, "Ahh Tommy!" As soon as the brief pain subsided she started thrusting against him and as soon as Tommy noticed her movement and took over. He slowly moved in and out of her never pulling completely out, he moaned, "Jude, baby you feel so good." Jude smiled hearing the sound of pleasure from his lips and started moving along with his rhythm, but now she wanted more. Jude finally demanded, "More Tommy! Fuck me harder baby!" And he complied with her request and felt her walls tighten with each thrust, and then if that wasn't enough, "Faster baby!" Jude yelled and he obeyed again and was even more turned on. Jude wrapped her legs around his waist making sure they were locked behind his lower back, then Tommy lifted her all off the bed a bit to adjust the angle and began rubbing her against him. He pulled her hips closer into him, and the more he rubbed the louder she became and her legs tightened even more. Tommy created too much friction between them that he kept on going, feeling her walls tighten even more around his penis he groaned loudly and then Jude moaned just as loud. They were both finally reaching their climaxes, they were panting and now thrusting into each other as hard as they could that you could hear the slapping of their wet skins against each other and yelling together "Oh god, yes!" then they could feel each other shudder as they both came.

Tommy quickly pulled himself out and removed the condom tossing it into a nearby waste basket. He lifted Jude bridal style and slipped her under his covers. He followed suite lying down next to Jude, she positioned herself with her head on his chest. They gave each other one more long sweet kiss and saying good night, "Good night Jude," "Good night Tommy," and they both fell into a peaceful slumber.


	21. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI**

**The Instant Dating Game **

**WELCOME TO TURTLE ISLAND**

Morning came, Jude and Tommy both arose blissfully happy with the previous night's event. Tommy had dropped Jude off at home so they could both pack for their trip. They contacted Steven and Lindsay that morning to make arrangements for the limo to pick them up from their homes then head to G-Major to say good-bye to everyone and were informed that their flight was scheduled for later that evening. Sadie had made plans the night before to have a little bon voyage party at G-Major for her sister and Tommy.

3:00 pm, the couple finally arrived at G-Major. They exited the limo, entered the building with their arms around each other and heard a roar, "SURPRISE!!" Jude and Tom stood at the entrance stunned at the group before them. First came Sadie, Kwest, and Mason and then followed by Victoria and Stuart.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you two!" Sadie shrieked hugging Jude first then Tom and everyone else followed after her. Sadie pulled her little sister off to the side, "So are you excited about the trip Jude? You and Tommy alone on a secluded island." "Yea I am. I researched it this morning on-line and I can't wait! The place from what I've read is unbelievable." Jude replied excitedly.

The two went back to the party, Jude of course returning to Tommy. The two remained together the entire time talking with friends and family. For those who didn't know, they asked about how it came about that they both ended up on the show. Tom and Jude just smiled and directed them to the match making trio to tell the story. It was 7:00 pm and now time for the couple to leave for their two week extended date. Everyone was outside of G-Major saying their final good-byes and the limo finally faded away.

They arrived at the airport anxiously waiting for their flight to be called with coffee in hand and fingers intertwined. "I can't believe this!" Jude spoke to Tommy with a smile that hadn't faded since she had woken up that morning. Tommy took her into his arms, kissing her softly enjoying the coffee from her lips, "Neither can I," he says then whispers seductively in her ear, "you and me all alone on an island, miles away from everyone else," he kisses below her earlobe, "free to do whatever we want…how ever we want…" he trails a few more kisses down her neck as she allow him more access he lightly scrapes her skin with his teeth, "sleeping outside under stars, with the sound of the ocean waves crashing…" Tommy suctions her neck leaving his mark and Jude lightly closes her eyes and begins to moan but with the utmost control, and then he begins to smirk ending words, "wearing nothing." Jude opens her eyes and gasps hitting his arm, "Ow!" Tom shouts. "Quincy you pervert!" Jude shouts, "Just cuz you've had me once already doesn't mean you can have me again!" "Really, Harrison. You think I won't have you at least once today?" Tom asks with an evil grin. "Baby, I know for a fact you won't have me!" Jude spat back with an equal grin.

A/N: I don't know the time difference between Canada & Fiji & I'm not about to research it.

Tommy grabbed Jude by her waist and pulling her toughly against himself. "Care for a little wager?" Tommy asked knowing Jude would be determined not to have sex after her little comment. She tried to pull away and Tommy held on to her even tighter, "What kind of bet do you want Quincy?" Jude questioned. "Let's say between now and tomorrow night midnight, because when we arrive at the island it will be morning, if you and I have sex, meaning Tommy Jr. is actually inside you," Tom sneers before he continues, "then you and I get to have sex for the rest of our stay here anytime, anyplace, anywhere, anyway and as many times as I want, and you Miss Harrison have no say in the matter what-so-ever." Jude's jaws drop as soon as he finished describing is prize, "Well what if I win?" "If you win, then I will do whatever you want throughout our stay here, sex, no sex, activities, hell I'll even do whatever girly thing you want to do while we're here," Tom offered. Jude stood there for a moment contemplating the bet, knowing there is a possibility she could lose, 'damn horny bastard' she thought, "Deal!" Jude said stepping back to shake her beloved boyfriend's hand and then sealed the deal with a kiss.

"But there is a catch Jude," Tom quickly spoke. "And what's that," she responds stepping back knowing he has something up he sleeve. Tom wickedly smiled again knowing he could win this bet with the catches he has in mind, "There are no limits as to how we touch each other with our other body parts lips, hands, chest, feet, you name it, and I can do whatever I want to seduce you, oh and if you seduce me and we end up having sex I also win." "That is so not fair Tom!" Jude barked out, but not enough for others in the airport to hear. "Oh baby it is fair!" Tom starts off then closes the gap between their bodies, "You seem so damn sure and confident of yourself, you should be able to handle just about anything that comes your way." Jude stepped back again looking at his bright eyes knowing he has every intention of seducing her so he could win, but there was no way she was going to let him win. It was now Jude who was smirking back at Tom and she knew exactly what she needed to do. Jude stepped towards him and ran her hand down his hard chest then tip toed so her lips were barely touching his, "Tom baby, I can handle just about anything you throw my way, but let's see how much of me you can handle," and she kissed him one more time then grabbed his hand pulling him towards the gate as their flight was finally called.

Jude and Tommy finally arrived the following morning at the island of Nadi in Fiji after an exhausting 10 hour flight which they had practically slept through most of. Upon their arrival they were transferred to a chartered seaplane that would fly them to Turtle Island. They finally arrived and were immediately greeted by the island staff with smiles all around. As soon as the seaplane landed they were carried off the plane onto the island.

After, they were introduced to their 'Bure Mama,' or House Mama. Management had explained to them that each couple is assigned to a Bure Mama. They are not butlers or concierge service, but better. They have smiles all the time and will respond to their needs at a moments notice so they will have the most wonderful experience at Turtle Island. The Bure Mama will look after them and ensure they have everything they need in their bure or house which also includes laundry service, housekeeping and many other services. Those two services were definitely needed due the minimal clothing they were instructed to bring and Jude's messy habits. It was also explained that the Bure Mamas are encouraged to accompany the couple if the couple chooses on their tours and activities. For picnics the Bure Mama can set up and pack up the picnic; for the activities they can also participate with the couple to provide assistance and knowledge on marine resource identification.

Jude and Tommy were later brought to their very own bure, the Vonu Point. The Vonu Point is a covered spacious, comfortable cottage filled with light built by Fijian craftsmen. The bure is elevated on the headland at the Northern end of the beautiful Blue Lagoon beachfront. Jude and Tom were told that the bure is private and secluded, and they have panoramic views over the lagoon and the neighboring Yasawa Islands.

As soon as they were settled they decided to enjoy relax out on the hammock and enjoy coffee, pastries and fruit plate served by their Bure Mama they had requested after the long trip. They had planned out a few of their activities for their stay and decided to take a nap in the bedroom.

Tom had woken up first and looked and Jude who was sleeping peacefully beside him, 'God she's beautiful,' he thought as he gently pushed aside the strands of hair that was cover her face. He brought his hand up to her face and lightly rubbed her cheek and then leaned in and placed a small kiss upon her lips waking her up. Jude's eyes fluttered open, "Hey you," she softly spoke as she was stretching then returned his kiss keeping them together a little longer. "Hey," he replied. "Are you hungry? Our Bure Mama has arranged for us to have lunch at the main part of the island with the other guests." "That sounds nice. I'm starved actually." "Good, well get up and let's get ready," Tom instructed.

They both rose from the bed, "I'm gonna take a shower before we head out," Jude called out as she was walking towards the bathroom. Tom smiled realizing he now has the perfect opportunity to win the bet, "I'll join you!" He replied following her and Jude quickly stopped turning to face him, 'he's not that slick,' she said to herself then she brought her hands around his neck pulling his head forward to hers kissing him passionately. Tom deepened the kiss to reply asking for entrance by which she easily granted then she ran her hands down to his top of his jeans. Tommy smiled into the kiss thinking he has her right where he wants her then Jude unbuttons his jeans pulling the zipper down and slowly slid her hand inside his boxers making contact with the skin of his already waiting hard member. She too smiled into the kiss know she caused his arousal. Suddenly Tom began to inch his hands down to her own aching core rubbing her on the outside with his fingers, she moaned knowing she was getting wet she just wasn't about to let him find out so quickly pulled back away from him. "Why'd you stop?" Tom asked very disappointed. Jude smiled sexily at him walking towards the bathroom and yelled, "Let the games begin Quincy! There's a shower outside use it!" "Shit!" Tom yelled at the pain he was feeling himself, and Jude laughed as she walked away.


	22. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVII**

** The Instant Dating Game **

**The Bet**

Tommy was patiently waiting in the living room sitting on one of the rattan cushioned chairs looking through the island guide although still quite irritated about Jude's previous teasing and vowed that he would win the bet by the end of the evening. Jude finally emerged from the bedroom wearing a white wrap around top, short khaki white hibiscus floral print sarong, white flat sandals and scented herself with a gardenia perfume. She noticed Tommy and the scowl on his face, 'Aw, poor baby,' she smirked to herself, 'he must be still upset about earlier' she thought.

Jude admired him from afar in his khaki colored denim jeans, white linen short sleeved button down shirt that was loose but slightly fitted so you could still see the hard definition of his body and his all white tennis shoes. Feeling a little bad, yes only a little, she quietly walked behind his seat and slid her hands behind his neck slipping them inside his shirt from the top to feel his hard pecks.

Tommy jumped a bit startled from the feel of her warm hands caressing his chest. "Hey there!" She greeted placing a light kiss on his right cheek. "Hey you!" Tom greeted back with a smile.

"So you ready to go?" Tom asked. "Yea, I'm starving." "Yea, I can hear you loud and clear," Tom replied grinning as he heard Jude's tummy growling. Jude laughed and walked in from of Tom and pulled up and out the door of their bure. As they stepped out there was a cart and driver waiting to take them to their destination. They greeted the driver and sat at the back of the cart Tom's arm around Jude while she laid her head on his shoulder.

Along the way, they had picked up another couple. They observed the happy couple as they came out of their bure, small kisses at first that turned into a passionate one within seconds, their arms were around each other's waists while their free outer hands were at first caressing each other's arms or face, then all of a sudden he grabbed his companion's breast while she ran her hand down his chest then brushed his crotch. Jude and Tommy stared at the couple's public display of affection, but quickly turned their heads hoping the arriving couple didn't notice. As the couple stepped into the cart to join them they introduced themselves, "Hi I'm Genna and this is my husband Mark!" Jude quickly returned with a smile, "Hi I'm Jude and this is Tommy!" and the four exchanged hand shakes. "So where are you from?" Tommy asked. "We're from Vancouver. How about you two?" Mark quickly replied as did Tommy, "We're both from Toronto."

"So you two are new here?" Mark spoke. "Actually yea we are. We just arrived this morning. You?" Tommy replied. "Oh, we just got married on Wednesday here on the island," Genna spoke excitedly. "Congratulations!" Tom and Jude replied together. "So where are you staying?" Genna continued. "We're in the bure at Vonu Point," said Jude. "Hey you two are lucky! That's a very private bure," Mark commented. "Is it really?" Tommy asked. "Mmhmm! No one's around you for miles. You could have wild sex outside and no one could hear you," Genna replied giggling. Jude cleared her throat before answering, "That private, huh?" "Oh yea!" Mark replied raising his eyes before returning his attention to his wife."

Tom and Jude just looked at each other and smiled after Genna and Mark's comment about having sex outside. They were enjoying the ride and natural scenery around them knowing this is something they wouldn't be around once they left. Suddenly they were interrupted with the sound of moaning in front of them. They shifted their eyes to take a quick look and noticed Mark and Genna in a very heated make out session, luckily the driver had music on at the front with him so he didn't hear a thing. They tried to avoid the commotion in the front but, they couldn't help but see Genna's body shifting in a light thrusting motion followed by whimpering.

"Do you think they're at 24/7?" Jude asked. "I doubt it. They have to come up for air some time and I'm sure they have to eat in order to keep up their energy," Tom replied smirking and Jude lightly smacked his the arm and he continued, "So Harrison, do you think you be able to handle going at it 24/7? After all you are going to lose this bet." "I think the question you should be asking is will you be able to handle not getting any for 24/7 once I win this bet?" Tommy couldn't help but feel a little jealous as he was glancing at the newlyweds because he was getting any kind of "action" at the moment, 'Me and my big mouth and stupid idea about this bet,' he thought to himself.

As Tommy was just sitting there enjoying his time with Jude although nothing was happening he decided to make things a little more difficult for her. His chin was sitting on her shoulder and he placed a small kiss where it was then he trailed more kisses leading up behind Jude's ear. As he was placing kisses Jude smiled not just the site, but from the heat that was tingling through her body as she felt his soft lips against her skin and Jude let out a small sound of enjoyment, "mmmm" and stretched her neck out a bit more for him. "Are you trying to seduce me Quincy?" "Maybe, is it working?" He replied and continued with wet open kisses along her neck and snaked his arm around her waist slipping his hand under her top so he could feel her soft skin at her stomach and ran his finger under her right bra line touching her soft breast. Jude finally turned her head capturing his lips, "So it is working," Tom smirked and Jude pulled back smiling "Shut up you perv!" she retorted and returned her attention to the scenery before her.

The two couples finally arrived at dining area of the resort and each gave their last names, "Adams" Mark spoke and then Tommy after, "Quincy and Harrison." Genna turned to look at the two behind her, "Tommy Quincy as in Lil' Tommy Q and Jude Harrison?" "Shh, guilty as charged," Jude replied with her finger to her lips telling Genna to keep quiet and Tommy flinched as he heard his old nickname. "What are you two doing here?" Genna had asked and Mark came beside her to hear the conversation. Tommy started to explain, "Well we're here because our friends and Jude's sister, they set us up on a dating game show," and he and Jude told the Genna and Mark the whole story. "Wow! And at the end of the show you two end up together. That's amazing! You two must have been totally surprised by the outcome," stated Mark and Genna agreed with a nod knowing the background of the two from the media. "We were," Jude replied, "and neither of us had expected this kind of thing to happen. But in the end we think it worked out great," and she looked at Tommy, smiled and wrapped her arms around his midsection.

The couples were finally seated in the outside dining area at their own tables. Jude and Tommy were seated in a large cushioned rattan chair fit for two that had a very high and rounded back which you could not even see their heads. The waiter had arrived first serving their water and handing them their menus and later returned to take their orders. Tommy and Jude were enjoying their lunch having a quiet conversation amongst themselves and sharing sweet kisses in between. "I can't believe we're here Tommy! This place is so beautiful!" "I know neither can I, and the view I have is definitely beautiful, one I that I can't take my eyes off of," Tommy said as he looks at Jude with his intense blue eyes. Jude smiles and Tommy leans in to close the gap between their lips.

He deepens the kiss by running his tongue between the slit of her lips, she happily grants him access and massages her own soft tongue with his. The further he pushes into her mouth Jude begins to moan as a jolt of sensation runs through her body. Tommy responds to her moan by placing his hand on her thigh and gently rubbing it at first then inching the sarong up little by little, 'thank god for the long table cloth on this table," he thought as he continued with his finger venture to no mans land.

He soon arrived and glided his finger along her center on the outside then slowly slipped his thumb in at the side so he was in contact with her skin and finally reached her clit. Jude gasped at his unexpected touch and Tommy quickly began rubbing the sensitive flesh in a circular motion. 'Now it's my turn' Tommy mentally said then Jude began moving her lower half more towards his hand instigating she wanted more. He took notice of her hint pushing aside the front of her panty and began stroking her folds with his first two fingers, she moaned again then he plunged into her pumping at a steady pace.

Jude didn't know what was coming over her, but for some reason at that moment she didn't care what was around her and thought, 'What the hell am I doing?! If I keep going like this I'll end up losing this stupid bet. Hmm but sex with Tommy everyday is definitely worth it? We'll see.' She removed herself from his hand and slid herself onto Tommy's lap so she was straddling him then she took his same hand that was pleasuring her and slid it underneath her sarong. Tommy knew what she wanted at that moment and he returned his fingers at their rightful position to pleasure his Girl again. As soon as Tommy slid back in, Jude was turned on again and began grinding onto him while his digits were in her and applied so much pressure that the back of his hand was sitting on growing member. Now Tommy started to regret his motives but still loved the feel her warm, soft, wet flesh that was sitting on the palm of his hand and he did everything control his emotions at the moment. Jude began to increase her own pace and was panting against his lips and soon she was about climax and Tommy knew it, so with his free hand he lifted her up and removed her. "What the hell did you stop me for?!" Jude asked completely irritated. "Baby, the waiter is going to be here soon with our dessert. We can continue this later if you want," Tommy answered her smiling thinking 'Good, I have her right where I want her, horny as hell."

Soon enough the waiter did arrive with their delectable dessert. "Babe what do you want to do while we're here?" Jude asked knowing he looked at the resort guide earlier. "Let's try to do as much as we can. I mean there's hiking, biking, snorkeling, horseback riding, a cruise, scuba diving and picnics. But that is if we have time." "What do you mean if we have time?" "Well you will lose the bet so I doubt we'll even step out of the bure," Tom said jokingly, but he did want to enjoy the island as well. "You better make sure we enjoy this island Tommy or you will be sleeping out on the veranda for the duration of this two week date whether you win this bet or not," Jude ordered as she glared at him. "Gees Jude, I was only kidding," Tom laughed, "I want to enjoy the island too. And besides, there are so many places for us to have sex around the island not just in our cottage." "My god Quincy! I swear is sex all you ever think about?!" "When I'm with you, yes!" "Tommy you are such a horn dawg!" "Yes I am, but only for you and damn proud of it!" He answered her with pride and she just shook her head.

Jude and Tommy finally finished their dessert and decided to take a walk around the beach. Walking with their arms around each other and shoes in their hands they strolled a bit into the water so their feet could feel the warmth of the water. Tommy stopped and looked deeply into her blue eyes, met his lips with hers and picked Jude up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. While keeping her position she slowly pulled away from the kiss and asked, "What was that kiss for?" "Because I can't believe that we are here together on this romantic island and it took a stupid show to bring us together," he paused for a moment before he continued, "and for being the beautiful person that you are inside and out," and he kissed her again. "How about we head back to the bure and let's make plans to go horseback riding tomorrow and then a picnic and then we'll order a snack for when we arrive back and a candle lit dinner tonight outside around 8," Jude suggested and he nodded to agree.

Jude and Tommy walked back to the main lobby of the island so they could get ride back to their bure. When they arrived a their Bure Mama was there with their request of fruit plate, cookies, pastries and other goodies along with champagne and other beverages. She had also drawn a bubble bath for Jude which she took when she arrived. While Jude was in her bath Tommy spoke with their Bure Mama and was making other arrangements for that evening. He was determined to one win the bet, but two to make it the best evening for them both, especially Jude.

After an hour or so Jude finally came out of the bathroom from her relaxing aroma therapy bubble bath in a mid-length bathrobe and went into the living room searching for Tommy. She found him nowhere and decided to step outside. As she opened the door she felt a gush of warmth hit her face and inhaled the fresh air she received. She walked onto the verandah and saw him lying on the hammock with his eyes closed. Jude approached him quietly then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Tommy responded immediately by gently pulling her neck towards him to deepen the kiss. They finally parted catching their breaths, "Hey babe!" He greeted softly and stood up from the hammock and took her into his arms, "Hey yourself!" Jude greeted back giving him another kiss.

"What are you doing out here?" "Nothing really, just relaxing. Our Bure Mama brought our snacks," Tom replied and pointed to the table that was set outside. He guided Jude to the table by the small of her back and sat her on his lap as he sat down. He poured the chilled champagne into two flutes and started feeding Jude strawberry and she did the same with the sweet pineapple. They stayed this way for a while and enjoyed the sun setting behind the glistening blue waters in their view. Finally they heard a cart pull up near the bure; it was the delivery of their dinner. Jude and Tommy stood up and hurried to their bedroom to change into appropriate attire while their dinner was set up on the patio.

Just as Tommy was turning on the Bose CD player Jude finally stepped out into the room, "How do I look?" She asked from a distance then walked towards him as he turned his head to look at her. "You look absolutely gorgeous Big Eyes!" Tommy had commented with a wide smile while taking in her alluring beauty. He took her into his arms and embraced her in a hug placing a kiss first in the crook of her neck trailing up finally to her sweet lips. They parted and Jude smiled back at Tom in response to his kisses.

Tommy took Jude into his arms with her back against his chest and walked them outside. As soon as Jude stepped out her eyes opened wide and she was in awe of the sight before her. The patio was completely surrounded with dozens of lit small candles in hurricanes, on the floor, the table, by the daybed and on the ledges around the bure. Their table which had their first course salad was adorned with orchids and other exotic flowers from the island that she had see earlier. Jude turned to Tommy with glassy eyes, "Did you arrange for all of this?!" Tommy nodded to reply and Jude smiled, "But why?!" "Because I'd do anything for you," is all he said and gave another quick kiss to her then lead her out to the table.

It was now nine thirty in the evening and they just finished their four course meal, Tommy took Jude's hands in his, "I have another surprise for you," he softly spoke. "Another surprise Tommy? You didn't have to." "I know but I wanted to and you deserve it." "What is it?" Jude asked excitedly and Tommy took her back into the cottage into the living were two massage tables set up and two Lomi –Lomi practitioners (basically massage therapists) were waiting. "Oh my god baby, a massage for both of us?!" "Yea, I thought we both needed it to relax and rejuvenate our bodies." Jude quietly squealed and jumped into Tom's arms kissing him repeatedly on his cheeks and lips, "You are the best Quincy! I so could use a massage right now!" Jude and Tommy left the room as they were each handed towels and instructed what to do when they came out. After an hour they were done and handed robes from their therapists and now they were relaxed and alone.

It was now ten thirty in the evening and Tom had their Bure Mama set out the fruit and champagne outside again but near the daybed this time. Finally everyone had left and Jude and Tommy had gone out to the daybed on the verandah. They sat together on the bed eating the sweet fruits from earlier and sipping champagne and Jude finally spoke, "Thank you Tommy!" "For what?" "For making everything tonight special." "Well there's one other thing I want to do that I hope will make this even more special."

Tommy gets up from the bed and quickly runs inside the cottage then back out again seating himself directly in front of Jude just inches apart then begins to speak, "Jude I know that we've been dancing around each other for so long now, and it was stupid that it took a dating show to bring us together, but like you said earlier today it all worked out in the end. Even though we've already decided to be together, there's something I want to give you." "What is it?" Jude asked curiously as she observed Tommy removing the necklace he had been wearing.

"I want to give you my heart, literally" he simply stated. "What?" Is all Jude could say sounding a bit confused. "Well, you remember the pendant I gave you right?" and Jude nodded to reply. "I want to give you my half," Tommy said as he removed his pendant from his chain then also removed Jude's necklace that he knew she always wore and continued to explain. "I'm not gonna hide this from you or from anyone else anymore. I've wanted to tell you this for long time now, but something always seems to stop us, it was either our age, the media, family, friends or even enemies got in the way of us truly being together, but this time I'm not letting anything or anyone stop me or us anymore more." As he was speaking he took his pendant and placed it on Jude's chain to join the two halves together.

He then looked up at her and put his arms around her neck to put the necklace back on her and Jude picked up the pendants that were now joined and tears began to slowly drop. Tom continued speaking as he did this, "Jude, I am completely in love with you. I am giving you the other half of my pendant to represent my heart and as a symbol of my love for you. Now that our hearts are joined as one, literally" Tommy points out laughing a bit at the moment and picks up the two pendants that fit perfectly together, "so is our love and I promise you that I will never break our love, I love you," Tommy finally finishes and looks deeply into Jude's glassy eyes that looked like diamonds in the moonlight.

Jude begins to shed a few more tears, even though she had been expecting this since their first real date, the reality of it was really hitting her, 'He loves me. He is actually in love with me," she thought. Tommy took Jude and cradled her in his lap and now were even closer, "Tommy, I'm in love with you too," was Jude's first response with a sweet smile, "I have always loved you and always will. I promise you that I won't break our love either." There was really not much she could say because her feeling and the tears had pretty much said it all. As Jude completed her confession she closed the little space that was left between them.

When the two immediately connected a load of heat began to course through their bodies just waiting to erupt like a volcano. Both were wondering in their own minds, 'Was it the moment they were in? Was it this romantic, exotic and secluded island they were on? Was it because they were surrounded by other lovers that were on the island? Love was definitely in the air. Or was it simply because they finally professed their undying love for one another?' No matter what the reason was the two were not going to wait much longer.

Jude initiated things by trailing kisses along his jaw line, to his earlobe and then his neck and Tommy moaned. He soon followed by trailing kisses down her neck towards her chest and with out breaking concentration of his actions he untied the knot of her terry cloth robe, guided her down to lay on the bed and opened her robe completely.

There Jude laid in front of him just in her thong a vision that would be embedded in his mind forever. As Tommy hovered over Jude undid the knot of his robe just as he had done previously sliding it off of his body. She pushed her self up to remove her robe then kiss his chest, taking his nipple into her mouth sucking and biting it.

Jude felt more urgency and desire for him washing over her and she pushed him down as she was now on top and in control. She trailed kisses from his chest down to his boxers and she quickly pulled them down guiding him to the edge of the bed and was awe at the sight before her. Jude could tell that he was completely aroused and wanted nothing more than to pleasure him.

Jude finally spoke to break the silence between them, "Baby close your eyes," she ordered and Tom obeyed. She licked her lips and as soon as the whites of his eyes were no longer visible she took him in her mouth completely down to the base. "Oh god Jude!" He cried out and then she torturously pulled back up keeping the grip of her mouth tight along his shaft then stopping at his tip that was secreting pre-cum. Tommy shot his head up to look at her and bucked his hip signaling her to continue, "Baby more!" he begged and Tom Quincy never begged for sex. Feeling turned on by his plea she continued to bob her head along his thick member stopping occasionally at the tip to bite and suck at it.

"Girl, you are going to be the death of me!" Tom stated and decided to take over. He flipped them over so he was now on top. Without warning he gave Jude a bruising kiss and plunged his tongue into her which she gladly accepted, then pulled away to trail kisses down her body and positioned her they way he wanted. His kisses ended above her pelvis then reached her thong and pulled it off anxious to taste her.

Without instructions she happily spread her legs before him so he could take the treasure that he has been waiting for and with that he blissfully kissed her clit down to the folds. "Mmm, Tommy more baby!" Jude cried out. As he heard her demand, he could feel her juices exuding from her body into his mouth and he drank them as if it were water pouring from fountain.

He went on with his actions but could tell she was on the verge of cumming so he slowed down and blindly looked for his robe and opened the much needed package and sheathed himself. Tom sped up again lapping her juices then abruptly stopped, but before she spoke he entered her without any alert. Jude and Tom both yelled in satisfaction of finally being joined together. Tom pushed her up onto the bed wrapping her legs around his waist thrusting into her at a steady pace. They both continued meeting each other's trusts, matching each one's pace and energy, calling out each other's names pleading for more until the final words cried from their lips as they climaxed together, "Jude, I love you!" "Tommy, I love you!"

Jude and Tommy laid together on the daybed, Jude was listening to the beat of his heart, then Tommy was looking at his watch, "Girl, you lose," he said smiling. "What are you talking about?" Jude asked propping herself up. "It's now 11:59 pm, you lose," Tom stated again. "And your point is?" "My point is that I get to have you anywhere, anytime and any how I want," he said wiggling his eyebrows. "Shut up!" Jude said as she hit him in the chest, "you're lucky tonight was so worth losing to you and that I love you," Jude said with a smile not caring about the bet anymore. "I love you too Jude," Tommy said giving her another kiss as they enjoyed the warm air of the night being together on the verandah until they fell asleep.

Meanwhile back in Toronto……

"C'mon Adam let's go!" she said to her companion. "I want to get to that damn island before the two weeks is up!" 'There's no way I am gonna let her have him! Damn goody two shoes bitch!' She said to herself. "Alright babe! Hold on, we would have left sooner if you hadn't packed so much stuff. I'm telling you that you're gonna have to get rid of most of this. They specifically said not to pack a lot because there a minimum weight for the plane." "Whatever! Let's just go! Now!"


	23. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVIII**

** The Instant Dating Game **

**The Other Lovely Couple**

The sun rose and the ocean waves were rustling, Tommy finally awoke to the warmth of sun heating his back. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the beauty peacefully lying beside him. He brushed his lips along her bare shoulder then continued up to her ear lobe. Jude slightly stirred with a small smile from her lips. He saw her smile and slipped his hand under sheet where they were still both in their clothes free state and began running his hand along the front of her body caressing her breasts and then grazing his fingers on her clit then slipping it between her to feel her southern lips which were now wet. At his touch, Jude turned so she was now on her back with her legs slightly parted and slowly opened her eyes to look up at Tommy, "Good morning beautiful!" then he kissed her softly. "Mmm. 'Morning handsome!" she replied.

"So what do you want to do today?" Tom asked as he continued stroking her. "Well…mmm," Jude began, "breakfast sounds good right about now. Oh god!" Tommy smiled at her reaction to what he was doing. "Yes breakfast definitely. Then what?" He asked as he pulled her thigh closest to him to open her up a bit more then ran his fingers in between her lips to spread her natural juices around. As he did so she moved herself lower towards his hand to hint that she wanted more then answered, "I – I think we should…" then whispered, "shit" as Tommy inserted his first two fingers into her, "…we should go with…mmm…what we planned…" then as he pumped into her faster she yelled, "YES!" Tommy smiled even more when she yelled and Jude continued "...yesterday with the horseback riding and picnic in a private area on the beach." "I agree we should go with that and then I'll plan dinner for us too," Tommy replied then added one more finger and plunged into her faster and harder and then nuzzled her neck before kissing it.

Jude hissed through her teeth enjoying all of the 'attention' that Tommy was giving her. Tommy continued repeatedly with his actions but the conversation had not stopped quite just yet. "What do you h-…" Jude started to ask then gasped as Tommy quickly removed his hand massaging one breast then sucking and nipping the other and without removing his mouth from her he placed himself between her legs, "…have in mind?" she finished asking. As Tommy spoke, "Oh, I was thinking a romantic candle lit dinner on the beach or the pier," he began to torture her by inserting his tip into her then quickly pulling it out and did this repeatedly to give her a taste. Jude finally replied stuttering because of the sensation she was feeling, "Mmm, th-th-that s-s-sounds nice." As she finished speaking he continued his tip teasing by moving at a faster pace and kissing her deeply. They pulled away for air and Jude could no longer handle his teasing and cried out, "God baby I wish you'd stop teasing and just fuck me already!" and Tommy quickly replied grinning, "Your wish is my command!" Tommy replied and started thrusting in and out of her tight wet core.

Meanwhile at another part of the island…

"Baby, please calm down. I'm sorry that you couldn't bring your entire luggage but in all fairness I warned you ahead of time." "Adam, do not call me 'baby!' I'm not your girlfriend and we're not together! You're only doing my father a favor that's why you're here!" "That's where you're wrong! I'm doing MY father a favor because I care about you and I have a heart. Caitlin you have turned into such a cold hearted fake bitch! What happened to the girl that use to have fun, have a warm loving heart and actually cared about others?!" "Easy, she's gone since other people had taken advantage of her, gotten whatever they wanted and then left her. Now it's my turn to take from others and get what I want."

Back with Jude & Tommy…

After Tommy finished granting Jude's wish, they finally got up from the daybed on the verandah and went back into the bure to shower and get dressed. They began their day with breakfast and discussing their plans for the day since they were preoccupied earlier. Tommy confirmed arrangements with their Bure Mama and made a few changes. "So Jude I confirmed things and there's been a few changes." "What kind of changes?" "Well the horseback riding doesn't start until before sunrise I rescheduled it for another day." "Oh, ok that's fine so what are we going to do?" "Well I figured we can take a tour around the island ourselves or with a guide if you want, swimming after and then a picnic on one of the private beaches." "Really?! That sounds so fun!" She said excitedly. "I know. So let's get packing."

Tommy and Jude finally arrived at main part of the island. From a distance they were being watched by the former brunette now turned blonde, "Ah, so there's the happy couple," Caitlin said to Adam who was about 5'9", brown hair, green eyes and a body that was well developed and cut but on a thinner scale that Caitlin didn't fail to notice but never appreciated.

Adam and Caitlin had known each other all of their lives since diapers practically. Both of their parents were wealthy and had always been close, so close that they attended the same schools until they graduated high school, did most of the same activities and attended all society events that their parents were involved in together, 'a match made in heaven' or at least that's what their parents thought.

"So what are you planning to do Cait?" "I don't know yet. We're just gonna have to follow them so we can get on the same activities as they do. Pretend that we're a couple, maybe join them for a few meals and you can work on distracting Jude Harrison while I work on 'Lil Tommy Q." "Do you really think this is gonna work? This is a couples island and won't she recognize you?" "No she won't, I was a brunette before with brown eyes, now I'm a blonde and I have green contacts to change my eye color. Besides you didn't even recognize me. Oh and call me Cat, short for Cathleen." "Well what if I didn't want to do this?" Adam asked showing no interest. "Then I personally call you father and he'll remove you from the V.P. position of your family business." "You wouldn't!" "Oh, yes I would and you know your father loves me like a daughter," Caitlin retorted. "Fine! Whatever!"

Jude and Tommy were at the main part of the island and began the tour of the island by cart. They sat together enjoying the natural scenery. The guide made a few stops to explain and show them some of the flowers and plants that surrounded them. One of the stops was an orchid house, Jude's favorite flower, where they saw an array of so many different types and colors of orchids. They also stopped at a 4 acre garden. This was an organic garden which produced majority of the resort's fresh vegetables, fruits and herbs. There were rows of tomatoes, carrots, lemon grass, mint, four different types of lettuce, mangoes, pineapples and so much more. They were in awe of such beauty that was not seen everyday back home.

When the tour finished they were dropped off at their reserved private beach. As soon as they arrived Jude removed her shorts and t-shirt revealing a navy blue and white print hibiscus string bikini. As she shimmied out of her shorts sliding them down her long legs with her back turned to Tommy. He couldn't help but stare at the sight of his girlfriend and smiled. When Jude was done she turned her head slightly and noticed Tommy was still staring at her. She tried calling his name, "Tommy!" no answer. "Thomas Quincy!" Jude shouted again, still no answer. Until she yelled, "Little Tommy Q!" which finally caught his attention then she completely turned around and walked towards him then he finally looked at her and smiled. "Hi!" Tommy said as Jude finally reached him wrapping his arms around her waist. Jude smiled back before responding, "Tommy why were you staring?" "Nothing, it's just that you look so beautiful and sexy and I've never seen you in a bikini before, I couldn't help myself," he replied slightly embarrassed that he was caught. "Aw babe thanks, that's sweet of you!" Jude replied with a quick peck on the lips. As they separated laid out their things and went for a swim in the clear blue lagoon.

From a far distance, "Aww look the pathetic ass couple is going for a swim!" Caitlin barked out while looking through her binoculars. "C'mon Adam let's get down there!" She ordered.


End file.
